


The Muse

by MacandLacy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: (not a prince in disguise), Cats, Eventual Romance, Gentle Sex, Gothic, Horses, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Some chapters may have non-consensual elements and they will be CLEARLY marked, Some chapters will have special tags for warnings, The darker Grimm's Fairy tales that were not meant for kids, demon!Freddie, semi-dark!Freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacandLacy/pseuds/MacandLacy
Summary: John agrees to give himself to a Beast to save his brothers.Gift Fic for The_Sassiest_Trixster, inspired by their amazing story "Beauty and the Mafia".  Please go read it!“Beauty and the Beast” elements, but I don’t think too much of a crossover.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Sassiest_Trixster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/gifts), [ImpudentGuttersnipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpudentGuttersnipe/gifts).



> Great thanks to ImpudentGuttersnipe for friendship and advice!
> 
> Not betaed, so apologies for typos!
> 
> Warnings: Dark!Freddie (yep, really). Demon!Freddie (not a prince in disguise). Kidnapping. Tags for each chapter as needed. The darker Grimm’s Fairy Tales that were originally meant for adults and not kids.
> 
> Greater age-difference between John and Brian/Roger. John is nineteen and his brothers are in their early 30’s.
> 
> Setting: Vague early 1800’s time frame (some of the etiquette and lifestyle would apply to that time). Brian and Roger would be considered educated trade gentlemen of means. 
> 
> John has a weak heart and perhaps a touch of asthma; in the 1800’s, he would be considered ‘delicate’ or fragile.

CHAPTER ONE

In a village far north of London, there lived three brothers. Brian, the eldest, was known throughout the region as the best healer for both humans and animals. He had studied in London for a year, and was always continuing his studying, corresponding with doctors all the country and reading books. He could tend to any injuries or illnesses. Even the village midwives deferred to him, and the area counted themselves fortunate to have such a skilled doctor at hand.

Roger, the middle brother, could fix or building anything, although he was especially sought after for his metalworking skills. His powerful arms could fix and shape any metal in the forge at his shop but he was equally skilled at carpentry. He too had attended a nearby college to study architecture and construction, and was known throughout the region for his engineering and design skills.

Both brothers were handsome, educated, financially secure, and highly sought-after as husbands. They had been approached by many a father, asking if they would consider a daughter as a wife. The brothers were polite, and Brian would usually blush, but they always gently declined. Perhaps one day, they would demure, but not now. They were content at present, and not interested in taking a wife.

The reason, everyone knew, was the youngest brother, John.

He had been a ‘surprise’, or late in life child, as the women said, conceived when his brothers were already in their early teens. Then he had been born early and sickly, his mother passing away within hours of his birth. Only the skills of his eldest brother had likely kept the infant alive. Their father passed away less than five years later - some said from grief - leaving Brian and Roger with a baby brother that they protected fiercely.

John had a weak heart, but he was intelligent, and his nature was completely kind. He helped Brian gather herbs for medicine and as a toddler would seriously and proudly carry a small cup of water out to the forge or shop when Roger was working. He led a sheltered life, only occasionally travelling into the villages and always with at least one brother by his side, but everyone who knew him considered him to be a lovely young man; such a shame about his poor health. He depended on the medicine his brother prepared daily to help him when he had chest pains or difficulty breathing, and while his mind was strong, he was physically weak. His brothers had tutored him at home, keeping him safe.

It was no matter, his brothers insisted firmly, reassuring John when he felt useless or guilty. Brian and Roger made a good living between their two trades, plus the income from their estate, and the three of them were happy and comfortable in the large house that their father had started before Brian was born and that Roger had added onto over the years. John supervised the estate, having a keen mind for numbers, and he was the unofficial secretary for both his brother’s businesses and oversaw the small staff of a housekeeper, cook, and a couple hired hands for the animals, plus a few tenants on the land. The only dark time they’d had since the loss of their father was the time five-year-old John had wandered into the woods past their land. Brian and Roger had been frantic with worry, but they had found him by morning, contentedly sleeping under a tree. The only sign of his ordeal was a scratch on the palm of his right hand. It healed, but left an odd scar. 

They also all loved music. John couldn’t sing like his brothers could, but he did play the guitar beautifully and the trio of brothers was much in demand for the local festivals as Brian also played a guitar and Roger favored percussion. John could play any tune that he had heard just once, repeating it perfectly, and he was admired for his skill even by those who pitied his poor health.

With his brother’s care, John grew into a handsome young man, as attractive as his brothers, and he would occasionally catch the eye of a girl while he was playing at a festival or on a rare trip in town. But everyone knew his health prevented him from ever taking a wife; some privately thought it a miracle that he had lived as long as he had.

They were on their way home from such a festival one night when John looked at his brothers and sighed.

“Why so glum?” Roger asked. They were in a comfortable small cart, Roger and John settled in the back on piles of straw while Brian steered the horse.

“We could have stayed longer,” John said. “I know you were enjoying yourself.”

Roger grinned, ruffling his brother’s hair. “No need, it’s late.” Indeed, it was dark, the only light coming from the lanterns hooked to the cart on a moonless night.

“And cold,” Brian added. He looked back to make sure that John was bundled in the extra blanket.

John knew what they were both doing; he had dealt with it his entire life. “I am alright,” he said automatically. “You should enjoy yourselves more.” He knew he was the reason they had left early; even though he felt fine, Brian didn’t want him in the chill night air, and Roger worried about him getting too tired.

“Who says we don’t enjoy ourselves?” Roger protested, grinning. “I had quite the lovely time.” Brian snorted and John had to smile. He was sheltered, not naïve. He knew that Roger was extremely popular with the lassies of the villages.

“That is what I mean,” John said. “We could have taken horses, just like I suggested, so we could leave at different times. I’m perfectly capable of riding Cesar home.” As if hearing his name, the friendly stallion snorted, briefly looking back at the sound of his master’s voice. 

Roger had purchased the horse when he was just a colt as a gift for John when the younger brother had seen him at a sale and had fallen immediately in love. No one had had any idea that he would grow as big as he did, and Brian and Roger initially worried about letting John ride him once he reached full size. But the horse had always seemed to know to be careful with John, even bending down on his front knees to make it easier for John to saddle him. How he had learned the trick was a mystery to all.

“It’s dark.”

“Brian, I know how to both ride a horse and carry a lantern,” John muttered. “You know Cesar wouldn’t let anything happen to me. I swear he is worse than you two.”

Brian chuckled. “Perhaps so, but still I was more than ready to go home as well.”

He meant it was time for John’s night medicine. “I’m holding you back,” John argued.

“What the devil does that mean?” Roger demanded.

Perhaps it wasn’t the best time to address this, but John didn’t really care. “I know the gossip,” he said. “That you have been approached by fathers who want you to marry their daughters, but you say no. Is it because of me? Because I will always live with you and any lass who marries you would have to accept a sickly brother by marriage?”

“John.” Brian pulled Cesar to a halt so he could turn and face his younger brothers. “What makes you say that?”

“Everyone in the village knows it,” John said sadly. “I’m old enough now to take care of myself. You two should be starting families of your own.”

“What?” Roger was gripping John’s shoulder lightly. “We have all the family we need!”

“John, even if we did wish to marry, I would never want to marry someone who didn’t love you as much as I.” Brian said firmly. 

Roger was eyeing him carefully. “What brought this on, brother?” he asked seriously. 

“I don’t know,” John admitted, looking at the woods. Something had been pulling at him for some time now, a feeling he couldn’t explain. He wanted adventure, a normal life, but had long ago accepted that he wasn’t meant for him. Still, he could long for it. “Maybe I want nieces and nephews,” he tried to joke lightly, touching on the fact that he was not considered husband material. 

Brian stiffened. “Did someone say something to you?”

John played with a piece of straw. “The usual gossip from those who think I must also be feeble-hearing.” He looked at his brothers earnestly. “Please, promise me that I won’t hold you back, ever. Both of you, when you find the right lass, marry her and settle down. Live your lives.”

“We are not having this discussion here,” Brian firmly decided, and he turned back and clicked at Cesar to continue home.

The brothers never really fought, but there was a tension for a few days. Finally, Brian and Roger both quietly put it aside, and John said no more.

Still, the woods called out to him more and more. He had promised Brian and Roger long ago, after he had been lost as a child that he would never venture into the woods again without them. He had never been inclined to break that promise, but now it was tempting. John couldn’t explain why, but something had changed and more changes were about to happen.

*****  
*****

Brian was missing.

He had been called away to help treat a patient in a nearby village. A messenger sent to the other village had reported that Brian had set out home four days ago on what should have been an easy one day journey, but he had never arrived. The road he took was well traveled, no reports of any incidences. Brian had simply vanished.

Roger and John were frantic. Every day Roger went out to search, to hire men to search, and there were no clues. John wanted to join the search parties, but he stayed at home as he was told, Roger demanding that he even stay inside the house. John had balked at first, but understood it was Roger’s temper and fear. Brian was gone, and Roger would not risk John. The best thing John could do now was listen to Roger and not cause him more worry. 

Until Roger disappeared three days into the search.

It was late afternoon when one of the hired searches came to the house. Sadly, he told John that that morning, while searching the woods, Roger had vanished just like his brother. The men promised they would keep searching – now for both brothers – but John could hear the despair and fear in the man’s voice. They had already thought it useless to keep looking for Brian, now another man was missing from the same woods.

It was an enlightened age, but there were many who still believed the old ways. There was an area of nearby woods that for centuries had been avoided by the local people. Some said it belong to spirits. Some said it was cursed grounds. Few went there voluntarily, and never alone or at night. It was in that forest that Roger had disappeared, looking for Brian. It was the same woods that called out to John. The area where John had been lost as a child.

John knew that there was little chance many would voluntarily search those woods now that two men had disappeared from them. He managed to thank the man who had come out to the house, and then sank into the nearest chair, shaking. What could he do? He knew the people of the nearby villages were kind and would do what they could, but two men disappearing in the same supposedly cursed woods would cause only gossip and fear. John doubted he would be able to convince anyone to continue to search no matter how much he paid them.

His heart was pounding and he had to close his eyes to try to ease his breathing.

*come*

John’s head jerked up, looking around. There was no one there, but he had heard the voice perfectly clearly. 

*come to me*

John shivered. The housekeeper had gone home for the evening, and the farm hand was also gone. Where was the voice coming from? But even as he puzzled over its occurrence, John knew what he had to do. He didn’t think on it; just reacted. He put on his warmest coat and boots and ran to the stables.

They had a hired local lad who came twice a day to milk the cows and feed the few other animals they kept, so John hastily just made certain they all had water for the night. In the horse stalls, where there were usually three animals, now there was just one. Cesar looked up as his master entered.

“Brian and Roger need help,” John said simply. As if understanding, Cesar stretched and then knelt down so John could lift the blanket and saddle onto him. The bridle followed, and Cesar stood so John could lead him out of the stable, shut the doors, and gather up a small lantern. Then the horse knelt again as John pulled himself into saddle. “Up, boy,” he whispered and Cesar took off without any guidance.

It seemed forever, but less than 30 minutes later they were deep in the forest. Something was pulling John in a particular direction, and it was as if Cesar could feel it as well. It as dusk now, and John held the lantern to guide the horse’s way. When Cesar went off trail and started breaking a new path, John didn’t object, just clung to the saddle, bending down to avoid being hit by branches. They pushed through some bushes, and came into a clearing.

John blinked at the heavy fog that was spread like a carpet on the ground. Tendrils of it wisped upward, creating almost a tiny storm. Mist like steam swirled toward Cesar and the horse nervously sidestepped, snorting. John had never seen or heard of anything like it before.

*come*

The voice was clearer now, stronger. John raised his chin, not knowing what was happening, but determined.

“I am looking for my brothers,” he said as firmly as he could manage.

There was faint laughter. *then come*

John gathered his courage, and clucked to Cesar. The horse hesitated and then walked into the mist a few steps and stopped as the man and animal were completely surrounded by the fog. John could not see even the lantern that he held in his own hand. He felt dizzy, Cesar sidestepping again, and then the fog mysteriously lifted all at once.

It took a moment for John to focus. He was no longer in the clearing, instead he was at the gates of a huge mansion, one that he was positive did not exist here. Lamps were lit around the gate and a path clearly marked to a huge front door with torches. John took a deep breath, and then started to dismount, Cesar hastily kneeing down when he realized his master’s intentions. Taking the reins, John walked up to the long road to the steps and loosely wrapped the Cesar’s reins around a post.

“I will be back,” he promised the horse, patting his side. Cesar stomped a little, but didn’t fight. Turning back to the house, John raised the lantern still in his left hand and walked up the stairs and through the open doors.

He was in a huge entry foyer, a grand staircase in front of him and hallways off in other directions. It was all lit, as if expecting his arrival. John hesitated, not sure where to go, when a sound from the stairs made him look up. Standing at the top of the staircase was a man. John knew he had not been there one second ago.

“Welcome,” the man said.

John watched warily as the man walked easily down the stairs. Not that much taller than John, but far broader and stronger, as almost any man was due to John’s illness. But there was something John could feel from him, some power that was whispering in his mind. As he came closer John saw a handsome face, with long dark hair and brown eyes. He got a little too close, and John took a hasty step back.

A dark eyebrow rose in what seemed like amusement. John felt the familiar hated pressure in his chest as his breathing tightened, but ignored it. “Good evening, Sir. If you please, I have come for my brothers. Are they here?” he asked as calmly as he could.

“They are indeed,” the man answered, his voice dark and low.

Everything inside him told John to be careful, even as he about cried in relief at having found his brothers. “May I ask why they are here?”

There was another chuckle. “To make you come here, my dear.”

John ignored the odd endearment. “I? What- what business do I have with you?”

“A transaction,” the man said pleasantly. “An exchange to complete something started long ago.”

“I am sincerely sorry, but I do not recall having any business or exchange with you.” John was normally polite and did not have any sort of temper, but his concern for his brothers was growing by the moment. “What does this have to do with my brothers?” he asked impatiently. He looked around, as if hoping they would appear just like the stranger had. “If it is truly business between you and I, Sir, then I beg you to let them return home and deal only with me.”

“Ah, John,” the man chuckled softly, his voice fond. “It is good to have you here.”

John bristled. “You have me at a disadvantage,” he said stiffly. “May I know your name, Sir?”

There was a broad smile. “You may call me…..Freddie.”

Freddie. Such an informal name for such a mysterious and clearly powerful person. “Freddie,” John acknowledged with a small incline of his head. “I beg you, where are my brothers, and why are they being held here?”

“Do you know where ‘here’ is?” Freddie asked.

What an odd question. “The forest outside our home,” John answered. “Some say it is cursed or enchanted, depending in your point of view. Though I certainly have never known of this estate being here.” Ordinarily he would have been filled with questions about how this entire mansion suddenly came to appear, but all he cared about now where his brothers.

“It is where you were lost as a child,” Freddie clarified, his voice now thoughtful. “I doubt you remember it, but there is a mark.” Without warning, Freddie grabbed John’s right hand and turned it over so the scar on John’s palm was visible. “Ah, yes. Just has it has been.”

“W-what do you mean?” John wanted to run, but if his brothers were nearby, then he could not abandon them. “I am not marked in any manner.”

Freddie’s dark eyes glowed an unusual red in the light of the lantern that John still held in his left hand. Before he could resist, Freddie took the lantern from his hand and placed in on a small nearby table.

“You have a decision to make, John,” the man said, abruptly changing the topic yet again. “Both of your brothers are here. Your choice is this: you are free to leave here…with one of them. One, only. You must choose which one it will be.”

“What?” John gaped at the man, shocked. “How can this be? What have either of my brothers done to deserve some confinement from you? How dare you say such a thing! I cannot believe that they have done anything wrong!”

“Or,” Freddie continued, ignoring John’s outburst, “they may both go, but then you must agree to stay here as my guest.”

“Guest? Surely you mean a prisoner!” John felt the tightness in his chest burst. “How can you possibly demand such a thing? You have no right!” Without meaning to, John raised his hand as if to strike the other man. He had never struck out physically before in his life, but this was too much. “What nonsense is this?” he shouted. He was on the verge of a spell of illness, a ‘breathing attack’, as Brian called them, and did not care one bit.

Freddie grabbed his right hand, and calmly stroked it. Almost immediately, John felt his breathing suddenly ease. It shocked him, and he stared blankly at the older man for a moment, trying to understand what was happening.

“This is my home, everything and everyone in it under my control,” Freddie said calmly, and John felt his breathing ease to match the other man’s pace. “A simple choice, my dear. You may leave with one brother, or you may let both go, but remain here with me. I promise that you will not be harmed, but you will stay here.”

“I….don’t understand,” John said after along moment, his mind nearly overcome with confusion. “How can you impose such a choice upon me? What wrong have I or my brothers committed?”

“It is nothing you have done, simply fulfilling an old promise,” the other man said mysteriously. “But choose, and now.”

What could he say? Brian was needed for his medical skills; Roger needed for his building. What did John contribute? His brothers could finally live their own lives without worrying about him.

“It is a travesty to call it a ‘choice’,” John finally said, his tone loud and defiant. “But I choose to let both my brothers go free – as they deserve. Rightly or wrongly, I will pay the price you demand and remain here as there seems to be no other way.” He pulled his hand away. “You are a *beast*, Sir,” he snarled, “to demand such a thing. But it seems I have no option.”

Dark eyes glowed faint red again in the lights from the lamps. “I accept your choice,” Freddie said, his own voice clearly filled with satisfaction. “And I give you my word again that you will never be harmed. Now, come. We shall set your brothers free.”

John wanted to object when the other man took hold of his right arm, but didn’t seem to be able to resist. Before he quite knew what was happening, he was being guided down a hallway and then down long flights of steps. All he could concentrate on was that he was going to see his brothers and that they would be set free from this unbelievable scenario.

He didn’t matter. Brian and Roger were all he cared about.

The man – Freddie – opened a door at the end of a flight of steps and John realized that they were in some equivalent of a dungeon or jail. He shuddered in fear, but let himself be guided forward.

“John!”

Dear God, it was Brian and Roger. John cried out in relief at seeing his brothers alive and automatically tried to run to them, but he was held fast by the arm on his hand.

“Let him go, you bastard!’ Roger screamed.

John saw that both his brothers were in cells and was horrified. He continued to struggle to get free, but Freddie held him still, now wrapping arms around his waist, holding him tight against his chest, and keeping him at an equal distance between the cells, unable to touch either brother.

“What are you doing?” Brian cried. “Let him go; he has done nothing wrong!”

“He was born,” Freddie said cryptically. He looked at the older brothers, his gaze powerful. “John has agreed to stay with me of his own will. You will be set free to return home.”

“No!” Brian cried. “You don’t understand; he is ill. I will stay in his place.”

“As will I!” Roger yelled. “John, get out of here, now! Do whatever you need to do, but get free.”

“It is too late,” Freddie answered with satisfaction. “His own words bind him here now.”

“But he is ill!” Brian shouted desperately. “He cannot speak logically, Sir, I beg you to understand. He needs medicine.”

“He will be safe with me, I give you my word,” Freddie said.

“Brian!” John kept struggling, but Freddie held him back so that even with Brian’s long arms reaching through the bars of the cell the brothers were unable to touch hands. “Listen to me. This is finally something I can do. You are needed, Roger is needed. He has accepted me in exchange for you and Roger, and it’s finally something that I can fulfill!”

“No!” Roger screamed, throwing himself at the bars of his cell, trying to touch his brother. “John, you cannot. You will not! I won’t let you!”

“He has made his choice,” Freddie said calmly.

“Roger,” John sobbed, trying and failing to touch his blond brother. “Please, let me do this for you. It’s finally something I can do for you and Brian, instead of you always helping me. I don’t know why, but he has accepted me. Please, we must let it be.”

“No! I will not leave here without you!” Roger shouted.

“He cannot stay here,” Brian pleaded, his voice almost hysterical. “He is sick. Please!”

“Silence,” Freddie said quietly, and somehow, his low tone made all three brothers immediately quiet. “I give you my word,” he said to Brian and Roger, “that your brother will be well-treated here. He will be safe, and treasured. No harm will come to him. I give you my word, little one,” he looked to John, “that your brothers will be safely returned home.” John struggled to take a breath and nodded.

“You will return home,” Freddie said, his voice now louder and directed to Brian and Roger who were suddenly eerily still, their eyes blank. “You were held for ransom by bandits, but escaped. You have no knowledge of the whereabouts of your youngest brother. He likely went looking for you, and the poor thing was lost or taken by the same bandits. You will search, of course, but accept the inevitable at a reasonable time.”

John felt tendrils of power, and some unknown source told him what was happening, even if he didn’t understand how. Some order or spell was being cast. “Tell them to live their lives, please,” he sobbed, tears filling his green eyes as he turned his head to look back at Freddie. “I beg you, as I have begged them. Let them be happy and not worry about me. Tell them to….to give me nephews and nieces.” That he would never see. But he didn’t really matter. It was more important that his brothers be safe.

Freddie gave him an odd look, but nodded in agreement. “Do as your brother says,” he added. “Your horses are waiting at the front doors.” He abruptly spun John around, turning him so he was facing his chest and held firm, John’s face tucked against Freddie’s chest, a large hand holding his head in place. “Go,” Freddie commanded. 

John struggled but could move only his head a tiny bit to catch glimpses of his brothers as they calmly walked out of the cells that magically opened and then went to the stairs. “Brian! Roger!” he cried, but neither responded and each walked up the stairs and out of sight. 

“Hush, little one,” Freddie said softly against one ear. “This is easier. They will have good memories of you, I promise. Sadness, of course, but mostly love. They will not suffer.”

“I need to say goodbye!” John screamed, struggling as best he could. “Please, at least let me hug them once last time!”

Freddie shook his head. “It will only make things harder,” he said softly. “Your touching them might diffuse the spell.”

John didn’t understand or care what the other man could possibly mean. His entire chest and throat tightened, suddenly paralyzed, and his mind went with it. His last thought as he lost consciousness was that he prayed the beast would keep his word and let his brothers live, even if he died.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are answered, and John learns more about his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for all the lovely comments and kudos! I hope you enjoy chapter two.

John woke to a blessed warmness and softness, as if he were floating. To his surprise, he realized as he slowly opened his eyes that he truly was nearly floating in some gigantic bathtub, nearly an indoor pool. Steam filled the air, and he breathed deeply to let it into his lungs, a familiar action. Brian often used steam baths or boiling kettles of water as steam to ease the tightness in John’s chest when he had a cold. But what was not at all familiar was the realization that someone else was in the bath behind him, holding him with John’s back pressed against his chest, strong arms wrapped around him. 

“Easy, little one,” a voice softly said in his ear, amusement clear. “Don’t be afraid.” John managed to turn his head slightly and saw a lock of dark hair.

Freddie.

John frantically tried to instinctively pull away, but it seemed his body was no longer under his own control. He could not move his arms or legs. All he could do was lay helplessly, his head resting on Freddie’s shoulder, floating in the warm scented water.

“W-what--?” he managed to gasp.

“Hush, it’s alright. Almost done, my dear,” Freddie soothed. “Just a moment longer.” Large hands rested on his chest and John shuddered at the touch. “Take a deep breath now, slowly.” John did as he was told, not sure what else to do. “Yes, that’s good. One more.” Again, John found himself doing as he was ordered, and he felt a warmth spread through his chest. It didn’t hurt, but he was beginning to panic at being held in such an intimate manner, especially when he realized that he was completely unclothed and suspected that Freddie was the same. He tried to struggle, and was just held tighter.

“No, don’t try to fight, it will only make it more difficult,” the soft voice continued. “Just breath, little one; that is all you have to do. There will be no pain, I promise. Just lay still.” John had no choice but to do as he was ordered, closing his eyes briefly as the warmth spread through his body. It wasn’t uncomfortable at all, just very strange. Finally, the odd sensation faded away and he slowly felt control return to his limbs. Freddie chuckled and then released him when John started to be able to struggle in earnest. 

John pulled himself free and scrambled to the other side of the huge bathing pool, splashing water everywhere in his mini-dash. He huddled against the opposite side, realizing in the frantic moment that they were both indeed completed undressed. 

“W-what is this?” John stammered.

Freddie just smiled, stretching his arms out on the sides of the tub, obviously fully at ease. “You were chilled, and this was far by the best way to relax and warm you.”

“B-but—“ John shook his head, too embarrassed to continue. He concentrated in making himself as small as possible so no part of him touched the other man.

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about, darling,” Freddie drawled casually. John could only sputter in indignation. “But since you are now awake, I think a light, late, dinner is in order. Shall we?” With no hesitation, Freddie rose from the bath and John quickly averted his eyes, closing them. There was an amused chuckle, and then sounds of Freddie drying himself and swishes of material. “Alright, I promise you can look now,” he said a few minutes later, still sounding amused.

John risked a glimpse and saw to his relief that Freddie was indeed dressed in simple pants and shoes with a long shirt. But now John was the one unclothed, and he tried to hide even more under the water, knowing he was flushing a fierce red.

Freddie smiled, but not unkindly. “I promise I will close the door behind me, and not open it,” he said pointedly. “There are pajamas on the bench; get dressed for bed and come join me when you are ready.” Without another word the man left through a door, and to his relief John heard the firm click of the door being shut.

John hurriedly pulled himself out the tub and dressed in the warm nightclothes that were laid out, pulling on the pajamas and heavy robe and slippers. A comb was also laid out, and he ran it through his long hair, trying to smooth some of the tangles out of his wet locks. 

He hesitated for a moment, nervously biting his lip, but then made himself open the door. He entered into a large bedroom, with a roaring fire in the hearth making the room warm and comfortable. A huge bed and other furniture filled the space, including a writing desk and two chairs and a small table by the fireplace, where Freddie was waiting.

“Come, my dear,” he said, beckoning. “Your hair needs to dry, and there is some soup and tea that should sit well. You need to eat something after the events of today.”

Eating was the last thing on John’s mind, but he carefully made his way over to the other man, sensing it was not wise to antagonize him. “Where are we?” he finally asked as he cautiously approached the hearth.

“Your bedroom suite, darling,” Freddie answered easily.

“My bedroom?” John was puzzled, looking around.

“Yes, John.” Freddie looked back at him with an amused smile. “Did you think I meant to lock you up in the dungeons as I did your brothers?”

John could only blink in reply. “Well, yes,” he answered honestly, automatically. “Not that I am not…. appreciative, if this is indeed my room, but—“ 

Freddie looked at him firmly. “Understand this then,” he said, clasping one hand on John’s shoulder. “You gave yourself to me freely,” he said, locking John’s gaze with his own. “That means you are mine now, to do with as I wish. You will come to know both the great care and the jealousy with which I guard and cherish all my most treasured possessions. And I promised you and your brothers that no harm would ever come to you. I will do all possible to make you comfortable.”

John gaped, a dark flush creeping over his cheeks, entirely unsure how to respond. Belatedly, it occurred to him that an even worse alternative to the dungeon would have been if this was *Freddie’s* bedroom. That notion didn’t bear any more possible thinking. He let himself be guided into a comfortable chair and started to eat the light soup and bread that was placed on the table in front of him, his hands grateful to have something to do.

“I know that you have many questions,” Freddie began, taking the chair across from John and sipping from a glass of wine as John ate. “But I think it best they wait until tomorrow. This has been a momentous day, and you need to rest.”

Indeed, John had just awoken from his faint, but he was still exhausted, mentally and physically, and completely unnerved at all that had occurred. However, there was one question that could not wait. “My brothers,” he asked tentatively. “Are they home safely?”

Dark eyes glowed as red as the flames from the fire. “They are, I promise you. You gave me your word that you would stay, and I kept my promise that they returned home safe.”

John nodded at the words. He wasn’t going to thank the man for keeping him prisoner, or putting his brothers in a dungeon, but at least his brothers were now safe. It made him think of another he was concerned about.

“My horse,” he said worriedly. “I left him outside—“

“He is settled comfortably in the stable,” Freddie assured him. “You will see him tomorrow.” John sighed in relief at knowing he was not alone and that Cesar was safe as well.

He finished the meal and tea at some unknowing urging and watched idly as Freddie stroked the fire for the night. Then Freddie picked up a comb and before John could protest the man was brushing his hair gently, running strong fingers through the auburn strands and drying it quickly. Just like in the bath, John found himself unable to protest and sat quietly, too confused to resist. After a few minutes, Freddie put the comb down and then took gentle hold of John’s arms, guiding him to stand and turning him to face the other man.

“Go to bed now, my dear, and dream easy. You will see and believe that all will be well. I will see you in the morning.” With that, Freddie left the room, closing the door firmly, and leaving John with only his tumbled thoughts. 

Though the beast had ushered him into a richly appointed room of his own instead of a dank cell in the basement, John was well aware of the fact that he was still very much a prisoner here, albeit one of his own making. He would not break his vow to stay, not only because he valued his own honor and the strength of his word, but also because to do so was likely to risk brothers’ hard-won security and freedom. His heart clenched painfully at the thought of never seeing them again, but it had been his only choice.

He was too exhausted to think anymore, so he simply went to the bed and crawled under the warm covers, not noticing how the candles and lamps silently extinguished themselves. Despite everything, his mind relaxed, and he was soon fast asleep.

*****  
*****  
There was a tray of warm food waiting for him when John awoke, and he puzzled at it, wondering how he had not heard Freddie or a servant enter. Surely an estate of this size required servants, but it was odd that he had not seen or heard any sign of them last night.

Last night. He shuddered at the memory, trying to take comfort that at last he had been able to do something for his brothers, even if it meant he would never see them again. He would have paid any price for their safety.

He made himself eat some of the generous, rich, food and then nervously looked for the clothes he had worn the day before, still quite unnerved that Freddie had undressed and bathed him. His own clothing was nowhere to be found, but when he opened a large wardrobe he found it full of clothing that fit him perfectly. He quickly washed up and dressed, tying his hair back, blushing at the memory of Freddie also brushing his hair, and then wandered back out to the main bedroom, his gaze drawn first to large doors that led to an outside balcony. He eagerly went to them, but to his dismay the doors would not open.

“The outside doors will not open yet, my dear, unless I am with you,” said a soft voice.

John whirled about to find Freddie standing suddenly in the middle of the room. “How?---I did not hear you come in.” John stuttered. He vaguely noted that the outside door to his bedroom was still closed, and looked at Freddie in shock. The older man was dressed in black leather pants and boots, with a simple open white shirt, his dark hair loose around his shoulders. John was glad that he had dressed fully including a day jacket over his shirt from habit, Brian insisting that John always dress warmly. He felt he had at least some ‘barrier’ of protection unlike the night before.

Freddie merely chuckled. “You will get used to my comings and goings,” he said vaguely. He gestured to the doors. “Let us go outside, it is a lovely morning.” John turned again to see one of the doors slowly swing open on its own and he had to catch his breath.

What was this? John had not been raised to believe in magic, but he could find no logical explanation for anything. 

“It is alright, my dear,” Freddie said, taking John’s left arm lightly. “Come, let us sit and I can hopefully answer some of your questions.” He led John out to comfortable chairs in a patch of warm sunshine and John studied the area as they sat. It seemed that the mansion was surrounded by lawn and gardens, and then the forest enclosed completely around it, as if keeping the house concealed. He did catch glimpse of a stable and thought of Cesar.

“I would like to see Cesar,” he said tentatively. 

“Of course,” Freddie assured him, and John was relieved again that he was not alone. “A very fine and loyal creature, he is. There are some riding paths that will open for you and he to take during the day so you may get exercise.”

“Paths that will…open?” John questioned, puzzled at the odd statement. 

“Ah,” Freddie smiled, nodding. John hadn’t noticed a teapot and cups earlier, but Freddie poured and served him a warm up of tea and seemed ready to finally explain some things. “What can you tell me, John, of what you have seen and observed thus far?”

John frowned. “Nothing that makes sense,” he admitted reluctantly. “A mansion where I know that none exists, you somehow capturing my brothers and then they leaving by what seemed to not be their will.” He shuddered at the memory of their blank eyes, not the loving expressions they had always. “And you somehow speaking to me even when I was still at home.” He had realized that it was indeed Freddie’s voice that had called to him.

Freddie just smiled. “Very observant,” he approved. “And what explanation would you have?”

“None that is…logical,” John finally conceded.

“Why must it be logical? You know the stories of this forest, yes?”

John took a nervous sip of his tea. “I know that many consider it to be haunted, or the home of spirits, yes.

Dark eyes studied him carefully. “What do you believe?”

John took a steadying breath. “I have never given it much thought,” he finally said.

Freddie nodded. “I need to tell you a story, my dear. A very true story, not some tale or legend. Twenty years ago, a woman came into these woods, pleading to any of the old gods to hear her appeal. She knew she was dying, and she asked that she live enough so that the child she carried could be born. She was thinking only of her child. In return, she would make offerings to any god that answered her appeal. It is how many of us gain strength, simply having people give us humble offerings.”

“Us?”

Freddie smiled, his dark eyes glowing. “I am one of those old gods. Some would call me a demon. I heard the woman, and was moved by her strength and devotion. I did what I could to keep her alive until the child was born, and she faithfully made offerings to me every day, giving me great strength.” The older man looked at John carefully. “That woman was your mother, John.”

John had to struggle to take a breath. “My mother? Made a pact with a – a demon?” And he was now the captive of a demon? An actual demon?

“Of her own will, and determination to let her unborn child survive.” Dark eyes studied him. “She was a good woman, thinking only of the life she carried within her. She did not want to leave her family, but in her heart, she knew she was dying and she wanted her final child to live. I have been asked by many to grant them extended life, or to give them powers or riches, but never has one begged simply for an unborn child and asked for nothing in return for themselves. I was intrigued, and decided to accept her offer.”

It seemed impossible, but John could feel it was the truth. “And when she did die, what happened?” he finally asked, struggling for words.

“Her soul went to its rightful peaceful rest, I promise you. She was, again, a good woman, thinking only of her child, and not herself. She kept her promise to me, and was sincerely respectful of both the old and the new ways.”

His hand was shaking as John managed another sip of the tea, trying to accept all this. Looking at his hand made him think of something Freddie had said the night before, about a mark, and he put down the teacup so he could study his right palm. There had always been an odd small scar on it.

“Ah, yes,” Freddie said, nodding as he watched John. “When you were a child, you came into these woods as well, perhaps drawn by the connection from your mother. I then claimed you as mine, putting my mark on you, that someday you would come to me, to my home.”

John frowned, putting the pieces together. ‘You kidnapped my bothers, to make me come here. And then made me swear to stay.” Freddie nodded calmly. “Why?” John grit his teeth in anger. “You said that my mother kept her side of the bargain; that she made offerings to you in exchange for me to be born. She made no promise regarding me, unless you are not telling me the entire story. What gives you the right to lay any claim to me? Why would you mark me?” His hands were shaking in anger. 

Freddie sighed a little, his dark eyes thoughtful. “You are…unique, John. One reason your mother knew to make an appeal to the old gods was because somewhere in your ancestry were those who followed the old ways; they were priests or priestesses and some were given powers in return. Then, when I enabled you to be born, it somehow activated the powers in your bloodline.”

“Powers?” John scoffed at the notion. “I do not have any special powers.”

“But you do,” Freddie, said, his voice soft, but compelling John to listen. “Some of your own making, some because of your bloodline, and some because of my granting your mother extended life for you to be born. The combination has given you gifts that you are now growing into and they will in time become more evident.”

“I still deny that gives you right to claim me!” John said defiantly. “Again, you said my mother kept her bargain. She made no promise regarding me.”

“No, she did not,” Freddie agreed. “She would have never sworn to have done something that would intentionally bind her child.” He took a sip of tea. “But unintendedly, by both her and I, something did happen. The moment you were born, you had potential, granted by your unique heritage, spirit, and birth. I think the best word would be that you are a muse, John, a source of power and strength.”

“And you put your mark upon me so you could claim any alleged power I may have?” John was nearly shaking now in anger, his eyes narrowed and focused on the being across the table.

Freddie put down his tea and looked at John sternly. “Any old god, or demon, could claim your power,” he said, his tone warning. “I am not of Hell, but there are demons who do follow whom you would call the true Devil. When you were a child, I claimed you before anyone else could. It was for your own safety.”

“Safety?” John clenched his fists. “How can you say such a thing?”

“If another had found you, you would have been taken from your brothers immediately, either held until you grew older or even sacrificed as a child!” Freddie snapped, his eyes growing red, and John flinched at both the sight and the harsh words. “Since I enabled you to born, I was able to lay claim to you. Now that you are older, your powers are growing. I needed to force you to come to me so you could be safe; before another could possible try to lure you. But with me, you are now safe.” 

“Safe?” John’s voice was nearly shrill, but he did not care. “You claimed a child, and now hold me captive, and say that I am safe?”

“If I had not claimed you, then one with darker intentions would have. I did it to save you. And you will in time believe that I mean you no harm and what being mine entails.” Freddie’s eyes continued to glow red. “I am very pleased with the decision I made that day to help your mother. Ultimately, she gave me a very great gift.”

“I am not a gift!” John spat in protest. “You cannot lay claim to a person, no matter what they may or may not be!”

Dark red eyes regarded him calmly. “I can,” he said simply.

“No!” John jumped up, not entirely sure what he was doing, but his body was taking on flight instinct. “This cannot be!” He turned and without thinking ran back into the bedroom and to the door. All he wanted was to get away from the demon.

The door would not open. He tried again, and found it locked fast.

“Calm yourself, my love,” said a voice in his ear. John cried out in surprise as arms wrapped around him again, Freddie suddenly appearing behind him, pulling John firmly against his chest. He struggled, but it was as if a heavy blanket were enfolded around him, and he could barely raise his arms. He felt his body begin to relax, to sag, and would have slumped to the floor if it were not for Freddie holding him up. “Yes, that’s good,” Freddie cooed. “You are safe, John. No one is going to hurt you.”

John kept trying to fight, to resist, and it was all pointless. “Stop fighting me,” Freddie said softly, but with power. “I am not going to hurt you, and I swear that I will not control your thoughts.”

“But…control my….” John’s couldn’t finish the sentence. He wildly thought back to the night before. “You controlled my brothers – made them leave, and with some false memories of what really happened, didn’t you?” Without even fully realizing it, John was accepting that Freddie was indeed what he claimed to be – a demon, with powers that John could only imagine. 

“Yes,” Freddie confirmed softly, “I can control your actions and I can also - if necessary – control your thoughts as well. I do not like to do it, and I will not do so unless absolutely necessary. Last night I compelled your bothers to leave with the memories and instructions I gave them. Right now, however, you need to breathe, my dear, before you faint. Calm down. You are safe.”

He wanted to scream, to fight, but John could only think as his body betrayed him and turned itself over to Freddie. He went limp, but could still feel everything as Freddie hugged him. There was silence for a long time as John tried to gather his thoughts and Freddie began to stroke his hair, fingers combing through the strands that had come loose from the hair tie. 

“What do you want from me?” he finally whispered. 

“For now, only your presence, my dear. Only your presence.”

For now. John didn’t want to ask about the future. Freddie had said he had unknown powers. He had called him a muse. What would he eventually demand from him? 

He felt some control of his body return, and managed to stand on his own and pull a bit away from the demon. Freddie allowed the small movement, and turned John around to face him, his hands now on John’s shoulders.

“Listen carefully,” Freddie said, his voice firm, eyes still flashing red. “Your rules are simple, little one. You have freedom of the mansion during the day, although you will find that some doors will not open for you. You may also go outside during the day; Cesar and I have reached an understanding, and you may go riding on the trails that open or explore the gardens. But you will return to the house by dusk every day and take your evening meal with me. Then each night you will stay inside your rooms; the doors not even to the balcony will not open for you. Do you understand?”

John blinked and slowly nodded. What else could he do? He could feel something at the back of his mind and wondered if it was the compelling that Freddie claimed he could do. Regardless, he had no fight left within him. Even standing suddenly seemed too much of an effort and he felt himself sway on his feet.

As if reading his mind, Freddie swept John up in his arms, and carried him to the bed, laying him down gently on top of the covers, and then sitting close beside him. John tensed in fear as one of Freddie’s large hands continued to stroke though his hair, but didn’t fight, realizing that there was really nothing he could do. If everything that Freddie claimed was true – and John felt he could only believe him - then John truly was helpless. What point was there in fighting?

“My dear,” Freddie was leaning over him, a little too close for John’s comfort, but he knew he had no choice but to bear it and accept the press of the demon’s body to his, his hand stroking his hair in what would be a calming sensation from one of his brothers, but was now unknown. “Calm yourself, little one, there is nothing to be afraid of,” Freddie continued, still as if reading his thoughts. John idly wondered if he could indeed read his mind. “I will never hurt you, I promise. You are precious to me, a great gift. I told you last night that I treasure what is mine, and that is indeed true. I know this is a great deal to accept, but know that you will never be harmed. As I promised your brothers, you are safe with me. And your brothers are safe as well.”

The mention of his brothers made tears form at the corners of John’s eyes, making him feel like a child. Perhaps he was, compared to the demon. “Promise me they are truly safe,” he whispered. It was all that mattered to him right now. His own bizarre, shocking, situation was nothing if his brothers were not safe.

“They are home, safe and well,” Freddie promised him. Again, John believed him despite everything. “You told them last night to live their lives, to be happy, and they will be, I assure you.”

“Are they in danger?” John bit his lip, worrying.

“No, the danger you faced did not affect them, but when I placed my mark upon you when you were a child, I extended my protection to them as well, so no one could ever use them against you.” Freddie picked up John’s right hand and placed a kiss to the scar on the palm. John could only watch wide-eyed, uncertain and surprised at the action. “Your family – including future nieces and nephews – are under my protection.” There was a hint of kind amusement in the dark eyes, and despite everything John felt his mind calm a little.

“I want them to be happy,” he said softly, blinking back tears, and not caring when a gentle hand wiped them away.

“They will be, I assure you.” John nodded again, being able to only hope that his trust was not misplaced. And what choice did he have? Hope was the only thing left, and he clung to it.

Freddie sat with him quietly for a time, his touches now somehow soothing and calming. Eventually John felt control of himself return and he pushed himself to sit up and moved a bit away, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Freddie took the hint, and removed his hand from John’s hair. “I want you to be content here, John. I know this is all a shock, but if you allow yourself, in time you will even be happy.” 

John lifted his chin. “Forced to stay a prisoner? Separated from my brothers?” Happiness is quite unlikely,” he replied shortly. 

The older being shook his head. “We shall see,” he said quietly. “And now, I shall give you some time alone to think, to begin to adjust. Go riding with your horse, or explore as you wish. If you need anything, you have but to ask, and it will be provided. You will be told when it’s time to come to dinner.” He stood, gave a slight bow of his head and then left, leaving the door open.

John took a deep breath and ran his hands though his hair, wondering desperately how to come to terms with all this new knowledge.

How had this happened? His mother had made a pact with a demon? Brian and Roger had ensured that John grew up hearing stories of their mother, knowing about her, and she had never seemed anything but kind and loving. Even Freddie had said she was selfless when she asked only to live long enough for her child to be born. But now it had tied John to this demon. Freddie claimed it was for his own safety? He had no idea what to do to resolve this issue. All he could do was trust that his brothers were safe.

After a time, he decided to go visit Cesar, hoping that would help his mood. At any rate, he thought bitterly, he should start to explore the confines of his prison. 

His room was along a long hallway, with just a few other doors, none of which he was interested in trying at the moment. He descended the staircase, and eventually found his way outside through back doors and a stone path that led to the stable. He was relieved to find Cesar settled in a large, comfortable stall, happily munching on his lunch. Apparently whatever magic powers Freddie possessed extended to providing for the horse, and for that, John was grateful. At least he now understood the lack of any servants; Freddie’s magic controlled everything. 

Cesar whinnied happy when he saw his human, and demanded his usual ear scratches. “I’m sorry I don’t have a treat for you,” John apologized. “I’ll remember next time.” The stallion wasn’t very impressed with the answer, but seemed willing to accept extra scratches in return.

Cesar’s tack was waiting on nearby shelves along with a pair of riding gloves for John, and the horse knelt as usual so John could saddle him, and soon the two were off exploring wide dirt paths that appeared from various areas. It was clear when a path ended as it would suddenly stop, blocked by a wall of trees. John just sighed and quietly turned them around each time they found a barrier. There were enough long paths that Cesar got some exercise, stretching his legs, and John let the horse canter when he wanted.

John let Cesar graze in a small meadow for a time, and then returned them to the stables. To his surprise, a small silver bowl of apples was waiting on a table by the stall when they returned, and John shook his head, giving Cesar his belated treat. Meticulously cleaning Cesar’s tack and grooming the horse was a familiar habit, and John was able to forget his circumstances for a bit. There was a corral attached to the stable, and John decided to leave the doors open to let the horse come and go as he pleased within the stable and corral as he had at home. Cesar wasn’t accustomed to being enclosed in a stable all day, and John wasn’t about to let his horse feel as imprisoned as he did. He made sure the stallion had fresh water and plenty of feed, and promised to come see him again before dinner.

For a few hours John wandered about the grounds of the mansion, having no desire to be inside his new prison. The gardens were small, but beautiful, and he sat by a fountain for a time, enjoying the running water, trying to let the calming sound sooth his nerves. Had it really been less than a day since all this had occurred? It seemed impossible.

Judging by the sun, it was now late afternoon, and John decided he really couldn’t put off returning to the mansion much longer. He said goodnight to Cesar, making sure he was settled in for the evening, and reluctantly went back to his room. There was a pot of hot tea and a plate of sandwiches waiting for him on a tea cart, and he reluctantly had a snack, the tea helping him calm.

It was tempting to go down to dinner smelling of horse and dirt, but John knew it was not wise to press his luck with his jailer. He washed up and changed into fresh, more formal, dinner clothing as dusk came and paced restlessly in the bedroom, wishing he had a book. At home he would be helping with dinner, preparing medicines with Brian, or helping Roger draw up new plans for a project; it felt odd to be doing nothing.

*come* 

John bit his lip at the command, but dutifully did as told. Once he was on the ground floor, lighted candles guided him down a hall and to an open door that led to a spacious dining room. Freddie was standing by the fireplace, also attired in an elegant suit, a glass of wine in his hand, and he smiled broadly.

“Good evening, John,” he greeted calmly.

“Good evening,” John replied carefully. Freddie offered him a glass of wine, and John automatically paused. “Brian usually frowns on me drinking,” he said a touch apologetically. Except for a small cup of warm mulled wine at night to help him sleep when he had a cold, and an occasional glass of beer at a festival or wine on a holiday, his older brother had always insisted that John refrain from drink. It didn’t stop Roger from sneaking him a couple pints now and then and once even a few sips of stronger liquor that had made John cough and thoroughly panicked Roger. After that, Roger had been as mindful as Brian in watching their youngest brother and smuggled him only the weakest of beer and watered wine.

Freddie nodded in what seemed like approval. “Wise advice,” he agreed. “But you need not worry about that here, John. Your health is no longer in any danger. Have you felt any of your illness since you arrived?”

John considered that carefully as he accepted the wine glass. In fact, he had felt no pain or shortness of breath the entire day. He had not even been tired after a full day of activity. “No, only when—“ he broke off, not wanting to say out loud how painful it had been to see his brothers walk away the night before and not be able to even hug them goodbye. “Only once,” he finally said, determined to not cry at the memory.

“Ah,” Freddie seemed to understand. “Your brothers did well to keep you as healthy as possible. But now that you are here, you are safe. Your illness has been cured.”

“Cured?” John’s pale eyebrows rose. 

Freddie smiled. “Last night, in the bath, I was able to repair the damage to your heart. You are healthy now.”

John blushed at the memory of the bath, but also frowned. “Healed?” he asked doubtfully. “I – I don’t understand.”

“Much is possible here, John. The magic I control that assisted your mother also enabled me to heal you now that you are here with me. Remember I said that you have powers within you; now that you are healthy, they will become more evident.”

John didn’t know what to think. He supposed that if he could accept that Freddie was demon who used magic, then he had to accept that he was no longer ill. 

“Now, come,” Freddie urged. “We don’t want dinner to get cold.” He seated John at the table, and taking a chair across from him, began filling John’s plate. “Did you enjoy your day? I hope all is well with your horse.”

“He seems well content,” John said. He hesitated, thinking it odd to thank the demon for anything, but he knew Cesar could have been sent away. “Thank you, for letting him stay, and taking care of him.”

“You are very welcome,” Freddie beamed. “He is quite protective of you; I had to promise him that he would stay with you before he agreed to bring you here.”

John blinked, puzzled, as took a bite of the food. “You said something this morning that you two had ‘reached an agreement’. Can you….talk….with him?”

“I wouldn’t call it a full conversation,” Freddie mussed. “Horses are very private with whom they communicate, and even demons are not often directly addressed. It’s more ideas or the general concept. He knew that I would not harm you, or separate you two.”

John was intrigued and curious at the notion. “Can you communicate with any other animals?” He supposed he might as well try to learn the extent of Freddie’s powers.

The demon chuckled a little. “They haven’t shown themselves yet?” At John’s blank expression, Freddie glanced around the room, and then gestured to a chair by the fireplace. John looked, and saw two large cats curled up on the chair and floor rug, obviously enjoying the warmth. Then Freddie pointed to another area, and John saw three kittens playing in a corner of the dining room with a piece of paper.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, nearly getting up from the table in excitement, but remembered at the last moment all of Brian’s lectures over the years and he quickly sat back down. 

“Do you like cats?” Freddie asked, his eyes curious.

“I love them,” John sighed. “But I am quite allergic, and if I play with them for more than a minute, I usually start an attack. We have working cats for the barn and stables, of course, but my brothers refused to ever let one in the house.”

“John,” Freddie looked at him kindly, twirling the stem of his wine glass as he savored the vintage. “You are no longer allergic. No illness, remember? You may play with the cats all you like. In fact, I think they would be good for you.”

“I…really?” John hesitated, a lifetime of habit still controlling his thoughts and actions.

“I know it will take some time to get used to it,” Freddie said softly, as if reading his mind. “But I assure you that you may play with the cats, and your illnesses are in the past. You are healthy now, little one. I promised your mother that you would live, didn’t I?”

John frowned, not sure how to answer that. It was what he had been worrying on all day. What would Freddie want from him if he truly did have some kind of powers? What had he meant when he said John was a muse? “I….” he looked down, no idea what to say.

“It is alright,” Freddie said soothingly. “Come now, eat your dinner. Tell me, what are some of your favorite foods? Have you tasted French cuisine? It is a welcome change from English, I assure, but you must be willing to be very adventurous.” Freddie started a completely amusing story about foods from counties that John knew only from maps, having never traveled more than a day away from home. Despite himself, John found himself listening and asking questions, reluctantly even smiling a little at some of Freddie’s stories. He could almost forget where he was, and why. That he was having dinner with a demon. The food was delicious, and John tried a sip of the wine. It was far better than the watered wine Roger slipped him at festivals or the medicated drink Brian would give him when he was ill. Still, he decided to mostly drink water, thinking it would be best to keep his head clear. 

They were finishing the meal when a friendly calico cat came over to John, rubbing against his legs. The three kittens tumbled after her, and Freddie chuckled. “She and her children like you,” he said.

John couldn’t help but be anxious for a moment, expecting the usual wheeze and tightness in his chest, but to his relief there was no discomfort at all, not even a sneeze. Quite forgetting himself, he slid down from the chair and sat on the ground, immediately covered in playful kittens. He laughed, thrilling at finally being able to play with them. The mother seemed content to stretch out beside him, but her kittens promptly began climbing all over the young man, one of them fascinated with his long hair and the other two chewing on his fingers.

“I think you have been adopted,” Freddie said, and John looked up, blushing. He quickly got to his feet, embarrassed at having acted like a child playing on the floor when he was in fact dealing with a demon. But Freddie just smiled and gestured for them to sit in chairs by the fireplace where he served tea, the cats having apparently agreed to give up their places for a moment.

“Are they….real cats?” John asked, not sure how to phrase his question. Was there such a thing as spirit cats? Freddie smiled and shrugged a little.

“It is rather difficult at times to tell with cats,” he admitted. “They are even more picky than horses about whom they choose to communicate with and why. But I freely admit to loving all cats. Have you ever seen any of the big cats?”

“Just drawings, although Brian saw an actual live lion from Africa when he was in London,” John said. How he had envied his brother. “He spent so much time describing it, I felt like I was there,” he added, feeling a touch guilty for envying his brother. Then he felt a tightness in his chest that had nothing to do with his breathing. He realized that he had never been away from his brothers for more than a few hours at a time. When Brian had studied in London, Roger had been with him constantly, and when Roger was gone, Brian was with him. It was odd to be separated from both of them. 

“I understand this is difficult,” Freddie said softly, again seeming to read John’s mind. John half-laughed, half-sobbed.

“I am not sure that ‘difficult’ is an adequate word,” he finally said. The kittens had followed him over to the near the fireplace, and were currently playing with his boots. It gave him an excuse to lean over to play with them for a minute, and try to hide his sudden tears from the older being.

“It has been a difficult day,” Freddie amended. 

John nodded sadly. “I just realized that this is the first day I have ever spent without being with at least one of my brothers.” He sounded childish, and did not care. “I still do not understand why I am here,” he protested, sitting back up. “You say it is for my safety? That I have some powers? What do you mean?”

Freddie looked down at the cat that had appeared in his lap, petting it carefully. “It is complicated.”

“Why?”

Dark eyes regarded him carefully. “It is not yet for me to say,” he finally said vaguely. 

John felt his temper rise. “That is not an answer,” he said angrily. 

“John,” Freddie voice was firm and he reached over to lay a hand on John’s shoulder. John froze, uncertain what to do as Freddie lightly touched his arm, remembering that the demon could make him do things. What would he demand?

To his vast relief, Freddie only looked at him kindly. “John, not all answers can come at once. There are somethings that must wait and answers come in time. And I am not such a beast that I would force everything on you at you once.” He ran a hand through John’s hair, and despite himself, John felt a sense of calm return.

“I am not controlling your thoughts,” Freddie promised, and John believed him. “There are simply some things that cannot yet be answered. You do have choices, little one, despite what you feel at present. You must allow me to tell you things at the right time.” Freddie took a deep breath. “I know you have no reason, but I ask you to trust me, darling. If you look inside yourself, you will know I can be trusted.”

Look inside himself? It was the second time Freddie had said that phrase and John frowned, not understanding. But he slowly realized that trust was all he had. That, and Freddie’s word, which he had no reason to rely on, but something was indeed telling him to trust, to believe. 

All his life, John had followed his inner voice, his instincts, and he had never been proved wrong. His brothers had occasionally joked that John seemed to have an extra sense, to always be able to predict things. Now, as scary as it now was, he knew he should continue to rely on that instinct. 

It did not make any sense at all, even with Freddie’s claims, but he believed the demon.

After a long time, John finally nodded, accepting Freddie’s word. The other being inclined his head in humble acknowledgement. “All will be well,” he assured him. “For now, go to bed and rest. There is much you need to absorb and come to accept, and it will take time. Do not try to rush anything. There is a warm bath waiting for you, and then sleep well.” He looked down at the felines who had gathered at John’s feet. “If you agree, they would like to come spend the night with you.”

“Oh, can they?” Despite himself, John knew his face must have lit up like a child’s but he could not resist it, welcoming the change in topic and the opportunity to have the cats stay with him. Freddie nodded in confirmation. 

“Just remember, you will stay in you room until dawn,” he said, a hint of firmness in his voice, reminding John of a rule. “The doors will not open. But if you need anything, ask aloud, and I will hear it.” John nodded, not really understanding how it worked, but accepting that it was true. “Come now, let me escort you to your room.” He took John’s arm before the younger being could protest and John meekly let himself be guided back to his bedroom, the calico and her kittens following, chasing each other up the stairs. When they reached his bedroom, Freddie held his hand, making John look at him. 

“All will be well, little one,” he said again. He then smiled. “When you are finished with your bath, you will find a surprise waiting for you.” John nodded and went into his room, the cat and her kittens following after him. The door shut firmly, and John took a deep breath, understanding that he was now locked in for the night.

Willingly or of some command, John took a long bath, the warm water helping him to relax. One of the kittens had followed him into the bathing area, and seemed very interested in the water, climbing up on the edge of the tub. John had to have a stern lecture with it.

"I do not wish to be scratched to death if you fall in the water,” he warned, reaching over to gently nudge the kitten off the tub’s edge. Fortunately, the mother came to retrieve her wayward child, and John made a note to himself to firmly close the door to the bathing chamber in the future if cats were him.

He dressed in the soft pajamas, slippers, and robe that were laid out for him, and returned to the main bedroom. A tea cart that he knew had not been there earlier was now by the bed, with warm night tea and a few biscuits. There were also bowls of food and water on the floor for the cats.

But best of all was a stack of five books on the night stand by his bed. John looked through them eagerly, and found that all of them were new to him and looked to be fascinating. He had a hard time deciding which to read first, but finally chose a tome on ancient Egypt as it seemed appropriate with the kittens trying to chew on his slippers. He settled happily into bed, the calico and her kittens making themselves comfortable around him, purring and playing, and he read for an hour or so until the candles and lamps one-by-one started to extinguish themselves, making it clear that it was time for him to sleep. Tired and relaxed, he didn’t object and cuddled down into the bed, trying to keep the black and white tuxedo kitten from chewing on his hair. As he fell asleep, he just prayed that his brothers were well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, everyone, for all the comments and kudos. It really does mean so much to me.

Kittens running across him awoke John the next morning, and he laughed, playing with them. The doors to the balcony opened for him now that it was daylight, and he enjoyed a leisurely breakfast in the warm sunshine, reading a chapter of a book before he finally got dressed and decided it was time to check on Cesar, this time remembering to take an apple from a bowl of fruit that had been on the breakfast tray. He also packed the book he was reading and some extra fruit in a satchel he found in the wardrobe, deciding it would be good to try to spend the day outside.

The stallion was happy to see him, glad his human had remembered his treat this time. There was also a tray of wrapped sandwiches on table, and John shook his head as he added them and a small blanket to the satchel and he and Cesar spent most of the day exploring more of the trails that would magically open and then close. They found a small running stream through one clearing, and Cesar enjoyed a fresh drink of water and munching sweet grass while John sat on the blanket and read as he ate lunch.

John put down his book after a bit and just idly watched Cesar and the assorted small birds that gathered looking for bread crumbs. Everything was still so difficult to believe, to understand, but he knew he had to face it all. He had promised to stay here with a demon in exchange for his brother’s safety, and that was all he cared about.

Freddie. John sighed and frowned as he considered the being, not at all what sure to think. So far he seemed to have kept his word on everything, and was treating John and his horse with only kindness. In fact, in his own way, Freddie was proving to be just as protective as Brian and Roger. It was the possessiveness that gave John pause. Freddie had said all he required for now was John’s presence….but what would he demand in the future? John was torn between asking and preferring to be kept in the dark. Did he really want to know? So much had already occurred that John thought he had enough to accept and become accustomed to.

They returned to the mansion mid-afternoon and John found a tea cart waiting for him on a back patio after he had settled Cesar in for the day. Taking the hint, he enjoyed some more time outside with his book. Now that he was aware of then, he saw cats of all sizes enjoying the sunshine as well and he smiled, wondering just how many resided at the mansion. All seemed friendly and he enjoyed playing with them, a large ginger cat claiming his lap for some petting and chin rubs.

Once it was late afternoon, he said good night to Cesar and returned to his room to wash up and dress for dinner. When he heard Freddie’s now familiar voice summoning him at dusk, he dutifully went to the dining room.

“Did you enjoy your day?” Freddie asked as they ate. 

“Yes. Thank you for the books,” John said, yet again feeling odd to thank a demon, especially one who was keeping him prisoner, but knowing it was only polite.

“I am glad you enjoyed them. I have a surprise for you after dinner.”

John raised an eyebrow, curious, but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about surprises from Freddie; some had been pleasant such as not being kept in the dungeon, but Freddie himself had admitted he was still keeping much secret and John bit his lip in worry. Freddie kept up another lively conversation during their meal, asking about the book John was reading, and showing that he knew quite a lot about the subject of Egypt. He didn’t say exactly how – or when – but revealed that he had been to the country, and John’s natural curiosity made him ask a number of questions, relaxing a tiny bit.

After the meal, Freddie led John down the hallway to a wide set of doors. John hesitated, remembering how one door had led down to the dungeon, but Freddie smiled reassuringly and opened the doors to reveal a vast library. “Oh!” John exclaimed in wonder, looking around. “This is amazing!” He had never seen so many books in one place before. 

Freddie smiled, looking pleased. “I understand that you have so far preferred to be outside with Cesar, and have not explored the mansion,” he said kindly, seeming to know John’s preference to not be inside his prison more than he had to be. “But I wanted you to know the library is here.” Dark eyes twinkled. “I doubt the five books last night will keep you occupied for very long.” John blushed; he had in fact already finished two of them.

“It was one of the few things I went into the villages for; to check the book stores,” he found himself saying, still amazed at the sheer number of books available. “And Brian and I were always getting new books from the libraries and friends.” Speaking of his brother made him sad, but there were also many good memories of Brian teaching John to read, and them sharing books. He smiled, and Freddie tilted his head, a smile dancing on his lips.

“What are you smiling about?” Freddie inquired, his tone gentle.

John gave a little laugh. “I used to sneak books from Brian’s study, books that he said I was too young to read. I would steal and read them anyway, using a dictionary or asking Roger for help with words I didn’t understand. I, um, learned quite a bit that way.” 

Freddie chuckled. “I would imagine so,” he agreed. 

“Brian would get so cross at Roger, saying that he shouldn’t encourage me to read what Brian felt was inappropriate for me,” John remembered fondly. “Then Roger would claim that he didn’t believe in censorship, and while they were arguing I would just keep reading.” John shook head. “When I was sick in bed, Brian would usually let me read just about anything I wanted; even if he thought it was not ‘suitable’, he would usually yield. And if he didn’t, then Roger would sneak books to me.”

“Do you have a favorite subject?” Freddie gestured to a pair of chairs by a fireplace, and John sat, already knowing that he would be spending a great deal of time here come winter, reading. The thought was surprisingly pleasant even though it was hard to know he would be without his brothers. Talking about them was painful, knowing he would never see them again, but all he had now were his memories and he cherished them.

“I love history,” John admitted. “Since I have never been able to travel, reading about places and events was the closest I could come to experiencing them. Science is good as well. When I was sick most of one winter, Brian and Roger read an entire encyclopedia set aloud to me, thorough Brian did try to censor some topics,” he added, blushing. “He wouldn’t read some entries – I could tell he was skipping some articles – so Roger would read those for me.”

Freddie chuckled again, and John reflected that for a demon, Freddie seemed extremely lighthearted and had a good sense of humor. Certainty not what he would have pictured, but then he would have never imagined any of this even just a few days ago. “They are very protective of you,” he commented. John nodded, feeling sadness again at the thought he would likely never hear their voices again.

“But now,” Freddie said, changing the subject again for John’s benefit, “I assure you that you may read any of the books in this library.” He waged a finger playfully. “Though mind you, now that I think about it, I may be tempted to withhold some books.”

“And those books are where, exactly?” John said, and despite himself, he smiled a little, realizing that he had just joked with Freddie. 

The demon laughed, and again, it was light and full of joy; not at all what one would expect. “You will have to find them on your own,” he teased. “And now, it is getting late, and time for you to retire to your rooms. Your feline family are waiting for you.” John let Freddie take his arm again and be escorted up to his bedroom where the calico and her kittens were indeed awaiting John.

“I bid you good night,” Freddie said. He took John’s right hand and before John could resist lightly kissed the palm again where his mark laid. John bit his lip at the odd and possessive gesture but knew there was no point in trying to fight. Freddie just smiled and then stepped back, closing the door and John knew he was locked in again for the night.

The kittens distracted him with play for a time and John found a basket of small toys by the foot of the bed to keep them all entertained. “I suppose I should name you if you are staying with me,” he remarked and the cats seemed to be vaguely interested. “Callie,” he suggested to the mama cat, and she purred in response. “And as for you,” he mused, looking at the kittens, “I think Cleo and Tiri for you girls.” He was in something of an Egyptian mood because of his book and discussion with Freddie, and the names of Cleopatra and Nefertiti seemed appropriate for the felines. Both girls showed approval by rolling over to have their tummies rubbed and then trying to chew on John’s fingers. 

“And you, young man,” John said to the tuxedo male, pondering. Tut? Rames? No, the boy was far too silly for a solemn royal name. “I think….Figaro.” Figaro promptly climbed up John’s jacket to perch on his shoulder and bat at his hair tie. “Owe, stop that,” John protested mildly, laughing.

John took a relaxing bath, this time remembering to firmly shut the door so no curious kittens could venture in, and then settled in bed with a new book and contended felines, a tea cart having appeared at his bedside with tea and light snacks. Figaro seemed to have made it his mission in life to play with John’s long hair, and the young man ruefully considered that he may have to cut it shorter at some point. He managed to persuade the kitten to finally settle on his lap while its mother and sisters found comfortable spots on the bed as well. After an hour of reading, the candles and lamps began to extinguish themselves and John went to sleep, surrounded by his purring companions.

*****  
*****  
Unearthly screams awoke John in the middle of the night. Startled, he sat up, reaching for the small lamp on his nightstand, and it lit on its own, giving him some light. Callie and the kittens were all at the doors to the balcony, hissing, tails fluffy and ears back, as if they were protecting him from something. John climbed out of bed and tried to look out the windows but could see nothing. He automatically tried the doors before remembering Freddie’s words that they would be locked at night, and indeed, all were fastened firmly.  


There was silence for a moment and it seemed to be over, but then there was another scream and John felt his heart clench, thinking of Cesar, outside in the corral and stable.

“Freddie?” he asked aloud, not certain what would happen.

*it is alright, little one*

John pressed his face against the windows, trying to see the stable but it was too dark to see anything. “Cesar—“

*he is safe*

There was yet another scream, and John trembled. “What in God’s name is happening?”

*it will be over soon*

“What will?” John asked demanded.

*go back to sleep*

"No. What is happening?” John argued stubbornly, still trying to see something – anything – through the windows. 

*sleep, little one*

John turned and automatically returned to bed, falling asleep without a thought.

*****  
*****

Freddie was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when John appeared the next morning. The young man had ignored the waiting breakfast tray and dressed as quickly as he could before practically racing out of his rooms as soon as he had awoken. He didn’t know if he was more concerned about Cesar or angry at Freddie. The matter was settled when Freddie spoke as soon as John started running down the stairs.

“Cesar is safe. We can go check on him together.”

Knowing his horse was safe, John immediately focused on Freddie, coming to a halt a few feet away from the other being. “What in God’s name was that last night?” he demanded shakily, terrified, but needing to have answers. “And you made me sleep, didn’t you?” John honestly wasn’t sure what he was more upset about at the moment. Everything was jumbled. 

Freddie simply smiled a little, shaking his head. “Let us first go reassure yourself about Cesar,” he said. “Then, you need to have your breakfast, and we can talk.” He reached to take John’s arm, but the younger man hastily stepped back, managing for once to evade the demon. Freddie raised an eyebrow, but John lifted his chin in defiance, meeting the demon’s gaze.

“John,” Freddie looked at him sternly. John was unable to move until Freddie took hold of his arm calmly, and John found himself being guided to the stables, some of his panic fading. He understood it was Freddie’s doing, and knew he just had to allow it. John looked around nervously as they walked down the paths, but everything seemed as perfectly calm and normal as it had been the previous mornings. There were a few cats contentedly getting some early morning sun or playing, and John could hear birds singing their usual morning songs. It was as if nothing had happened the night before.

Cesar was in the corral enjoying his breakfast, and whinnied happily when he saw his master. Freddie released John’s arm, and the young man hurried to his horse, anxiously patting him, as if checking for injuries; John didn’t know what to expect. Cesar however was as perfectly calm and relaxed as always, and seeing him act so normal helped John calm down a bit. Whatever had happened the night before, Cesar was not worried about it at all. In fact, the stallion seemed far more concerned about checking to see if John had a treat for him in one of his pockets.

“I’m sorry,” John said automatically. All he had dressed in was simple pants and a loose shirt, barely remembering shoes, his hair in complete disarray as he had rushed out of his bedroom. “I don’t have –”

“Here,” Freddie said, holding out a sugar cube and small apple. John hesitated, but accepted the peace offerings and gave them to Cesar who stomped a hind foot in appreciation. John breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Cesar was safe and didn’t really register that the horse was checking *him* over until Cesar nudged him firmly and John let the stallion give him familiar nudges, making John move a little. Brian and Roger had joked that it was like Cesar was hugging John, or patting him down, but John had grown used to letting his horse nudge him around often, seeming to check him from head to toe. John just clung the stallion’s mane and when Cesar knelt down, John automatically slid onto his back, and Cesar got up and pranced around the corral a few times, as if trying to cheer up his human. 

“Alright, alright,” John finally said, having to laugh a little as Cesar played at bucking and making John cling to hang on with his hands and thighs. It was a game they sometimes played, the stallion pretending to buck and making John laugh at the exciting ride. As always though, it only lasted for a minute, and Cesar was gentle even when playing - John was never in any actual danger of falling off. “Alright, enough, let me down, please.” Cesar immediately knelt, and John slid off his back. “I’m glad you are safe,” John whispered into the stallion’s mane. Cesar snorted, and nudged John back as if returning the sentiment. 

“All is well,” Freddie said to the horse when John turned back to the demon. “Right now, your human needs to have his breakfast.” Cesar snorted in agreement and returned his attention to his morning meal. Freddie just smiled and extended a hand pointedly. “Come, my dear, it’s time for you to eat, and we can talk.”

John hesitated, but took Freddie’s hand, not wanting to be compelled again, and let the older man link their arms as they returned to the house. A small buffet breakfast was set out on a table on the back patio and Freddie guided John to sit and then made him a plate of food that he firmly put down in front on him, making his point clear with a raised eyebrow. John thought about protesting but then sighed quietly, knowing it would be pointless, and picked up the fork, making himself start to eat.

“What happened?” John finally asked after a few minutes, breaking the silence. He was doing what he knew Freddie wanted him to do – eat – and reckoned it was only fair now for him to get some answers.

Freddie fixed himself a cup of tea and took a sip thoughtfully before answering. “As I told you, the legends of this forest are in fact the truth. A number of gods dwell here. There was an old one who was …displeased…last night.”

“Displeased?” John wasn’t sure he wanted to know exactly what that meant.

“Umm,” Freddie said, vaguely, clearly not willing to elaborate. “I can control a great deal, but sometimes the boundaries can overlap a bit, especially at night. It is why you stay in your room at night,” Freddie said pointedly. “It is for your safety. I apologize that it awoke you. I promise that you – and Cesar – were never in any danger, but the volume of noise was unexpectedly more than I could control for a time.” Dark eyes flashed a now familiar red. “I did not wish for you to have to endure the sounds, knowing they would disturb you. I will ensure that it does not happen again.”

John swallowed hard, his appetite gone. “Someone was being…tortured?” He took a breath, trying to stay calm as he put pieces together. “Sacrificed?” he whispered, remembering what Freddie had once said could have been John’s own fate.

Freddie did not answer, and John felt sick, his knife and fork falling to the table.

“Darling,” Freddie took hold of John’s hands firmly, making him look him in the eye. “You are safe. What happened was an aberration. Yes, I did control your thoughts and deeds to go back to sleep because I saw no reason for you to have to endure hearing such a thing.”

John felt a familiar old pain in his chest. The past days it had been easy to try and ignore as much as possible what Freddie freely admitted he was….a demon. And John was the captive of a demon. He fought for breath and the world spun for a moment.

He was dimly aware of Freddie picking up him bridal style and carrying him inside to lie him down on a wide couch in a living room. A light blanket covered him, and Freddie sat beside him, one hand stroking John’s long hair and the other resting on his chest.

“Breath, little one, just breathe,” Freddie said calmly. “You are safe.”

But someone last night had not been safe, John thought dully. Someone had…he could not finish the thought.

“What if…” John had to swallow to be able to continue. “What if I displease you one day?” he finally managed to whisper.

Freddie’s eyes flashed red and he took hold of John’s chin, making the young man look at him. “John,” he said, his voice powerful. “Listen to me carefully. I have sworn to never hurt you, and I never shall. Do you understand me?” The last words were bitten out, demanding an immediate answer.

John wanted to flinch at the harsh tone, but found he could once again not move. All he could do was slowly nod his head.

“You are mine to treasure, not to harm,” Freddie continued, his voice rough. He leaned over the younger man until their faces were only inches apart. “Perhaps it is time to show you that more clearly.”

John’s eyes widened in shock as Freddie kissed him. It was the briefest of touches, but still it made John gasp. Then Freddie was sitting back up, but his hands were now cupping John’s face, some gentleness returning to the demon’s expression. “I will never hurt you, my dear. You may trust in that.” 

What choice did he have? John nodded again, and Freddie seemed to take that as acceptance. He released his hold physically and mentally, and John shakily sat up, unnerved, but trying to calm himself, difficult as it was. Someone had likely died last night by the hands of another demon. All John could do was pray that Freddie kept his promise.

And Freddie had just kissed him.

John firmly pushed that into the back of his mind. He couldn’t deal with that at the moment; there was already too much.

Freddie stayed close beside him, but at least not touching. He did wrap the blanket around John’s shoulders but then sat at a small distance, giving John some time to think.  


“I am very sorry, my dear,” Freddie said, sounding sincere. “I did not mean for you to be frightened last night.” 

“I don’t need to always be so protected,” John said automatically, looking down at his hands. Part of him felt like he was arguing with Brian and Roger again, as they were always so protective of him and often kept things secret from him even though he was now an adult. 

But maybe it was best to not know everything regarding Freddie quite yet. John didn’t know if he was ready for it all. He was more shaken than he wanted to admit at the slightest understanding of what had happened last night and didn’t want to know more. 

His brothers were safe. That was all that truly mattered. John quietly vowed he would endure the screams every night if necessary, to keep his brothers safe.

“Perhaps,” Freddie suggested, “you should go lay down for a bit. You’ve had a shock, my dear, and yet more to accept. I expect it will rain this afternoon, and this might be a good day to begin to explore your library. Cesar will be taken care of today, I promise you.” Freddie stood, taking light hold of John’s arm and John let himself be guided back to his bedroom without any protest. “Rest, eat some lunch, and then spend the afternoon in the library,” Freddie said when they reached John’s room. “It might help soothe your mind a bit. The cats will keep you company today.”

John nodded, and quietly returned to bed, his mind still spinning.

*****  
*****

It was indeed raining when John woke from a short nap, finding himself covered with kittens. Tiri grumbled a little when John had to move her so he could free himself but forgave him after a good chin scratch. A lunch tray was waiting for him at the table by the fireplace, and John made himself try to eat a bit while sorting out the latest developments. 

He had accepted that Freddie was a demon, but had somehow never let himself dwell on the fact that other demons existed and just what would entail. Freddie had warned him the first morning that John could have been claimed by another, but John had never thought much what that could mean. Freddie said a demon had been displeased, and John could now put together that a human had been…..he couldn’t let himself think about that anymore. Maybe that made him a coward, but he felt the past days were simply too much to add much else onto.

He had no appetite, and instead wandered down to the library, the cats indeed following him and keeping him company. For a time, he was able to lose himself in the joy of all the books and trying to decide which to read first. He also had to keep the kittens from climbing the bookshelves, and that alone kept him occupied, scolding Figaro when the kitten tried to chew on the pages of a book. The feline gave him a totally unrepentant look, and John sighed, hands on hips as he sternly regarded the bunch, wondering if he should make the library off limits to the cats simply to try and save the books from tiny curious claws.

It had only been a few days, but already from habit, and knowing what was expected of him, he returned to his bedroom to change for dinner. To his surprise, there was a knock on the door instead of the usual mental summons and he cautiously opened the door to find Freddie politely waiting for him.

“How are you, my dear?” Freddie asked, looking him over carefully. John considered the question.

“I am…better,” he conceded. 

Freddie nodded and offered his arm. It still felt a bit strange, but John was getting used to Freddie always holding his arm or hand when they were walking, and he accepted it. With a little jolt, he realized that it was a comforting, now familiar, touch. He let Freddie escort him down to the dining room and be settled in a chair at the table.

The demon tactfully did not bring up the events of the night before, and John was grateful for it. Instead, Freddie kept the conversation quiet and calm, merely asking about books John had found in the library, and letting the meal pass in rather relaxed fashion. John was thankful as he still wasn’t quite sure what to think. Sensing his mood, Freddie simply quietly urged John to eat, tempting him with some of his favorite foods. After John made his best effort at eating, they sat by the fire, assorted cats coming to keep them company.

“Tomorrow morning, would you like to go for a ride together?” Freddie suggested. “There are some paths that will open only if I am with you and you might like some more exploring.”

John considered that for a moment, not sure if he really wanted to be out in the woods where that noise had come from. “I haven’t seen your horse,” he commented vaguely. 

“No, but he and Cesar have met, and are getting along well. I think they are becoming good friends.”

“What is his name?”

Freddie smiled. “Beelzebub,” he admitted.

John winced. “Of course,” he muttered under his breath, knowing Freddie would hear him anyway.

There was a soft chuckle. “I simply could not resist, but I assure you, he is a kind creature and not any sort of demon.” Dark eyes looked at John again reassuringly. “There is nothing to fear, my dear.”

He truly did love his daily rides and spending time outside. So often John had been made by his brothers to stay inside when it was cold or rainy and he had enjoyed the previous two days of being outside with Cesar. John slowly nodded. “I would…like that,” he finally said.

“Wonderful,” Freddie beamed. “When you are ready in the morning, simply come downstairs and I will meet you.”

“Alright.” John still felt a lot of trepidation about the woods, but he believed he would be safe. He couldn’t ignore them forever, just like he couldn’t ignore what Freddie truly was.

And that other demons existed as well. John decided to try to not dwell on that. Freddie said he controlled the area, and he knew he would not have been allowed out the previous days alone with Cesar if there really was any danger to him during the day.

But at nights….he suspected he would not sleep well that night, although he was still mentally and emotionally exhausted.

Freddie, as usual, seemed to sense John’s mood. “I know it is early, but I think you should turn in, my dear. Some more rest should help.” John quietly agreed, just hoping he wouldn’t have nightmares.

Freddie offered his arm again, and John rose to take it and they return to his rooms. At the door, Freddie held his hand again, his fingers tracing over the small scar. 

“You are safe,” Freddie repeated reassuringly. “Take your bath, and then sleep well. I will see you in the morning.” He raised John’s hand and kissed the palm just as he had the night before. John thought back to how Freddie had kissed him on the lips earlier that day and nervously pushed that memory aside again. He couldn’t handle thinking about that at the moment. Instead he quietly nodded and stepped inside his bedroom, hearing the door shut behind him. For once, it didn’t seem so much like a prison but a refuge.

He took a bath, and returned to find not the usual tea but instead a cup of warm mulled wine on the cart by his bed. He took a cautious sip, and found it delicious, far better than Brian’s medicated drinks. John knew it was likely a way of inducing him to sleep, but decided to not pick a battle over the notion. He welcomed it, in fact. 

Callie and the kittens joined him, and John was soon asleep, his night free from dreams or sounds.


	4. Chapter Four

Beelzebub was one of the largest horses John had ever seen, almost making Cesar look small. But the two stallions were contentedly sharing some hay, already saddled and ready when John and Freddie arrived at the corral the next morning. John had remembered to bring some apples for both horses, but he hesitated after giving Cesar his treat, reluctant to approach the other horse without permission.  


“He won’t hurt you,” Freddie assured him. “You are under his protection as well, and Cesar has made it very clear that you are his human and to be taken care of. Go on,” he urged gently. John held out an apple, and the black stallion very gently accepted the gift, giving a nicker of appreciation. John had to smile, and tentatively patted the glossy black mane for a moment, getting a careful nudge in thanks, before turning back to Cesar. The brown horse knelt as usual to make it easier for John to mount and Freddie mounted Beelzebub. The corral gate swung open on its own, and the two horses trotted out, setting out on a path that John had not seen before.  
.

Despite his initial hesitation at being in the woods, John quickly relaxed, understanding that he was safe, and it was comforting and familiar to be riding. Cesar and Beelzebub trotted beside each other in tandem, one occasionally cantering ahead as if to show off a little. When a large open meadow appeared, both horses broke into a full gallop and John just laughed, letting Cesar do what he wanted, clinging to the saddle and enjoying the ride. Beelzebub won the race to the end and Cesar snorted with a ‘next time’ attitude, tossing his head.  


“They do get along well,” John admitted to Freddie, catching his breath. The demon chuckled.  


“They do indeed. I think they are already plotting another race, but I told them to wait until sometime when we are not with them. I hope they take the hint.”  


Freddie’s remarking about his ability to semi-communicate with the steads made John think of something he had always been curious about. “From the day I had him, Cesar has knelt down for me to mount or dismount. He never did it for Brian or Roger when they rode him and we could never figure out how he learned that trick. Is there a way you can ask him why he has done that?”  


“Ah,” Freddie looked thoughtful, seeming to concentrate. Cesar turned to look at the demon and tossed his head again. “Animals perceive much more than humans give them credit for. He knew he was growing tall, and that you were small and needed assistance. He wanted to make it clear that he would take care of you, and knew that kneeling down would make it easier for you.”  


John bit his lip, patting the stallion’s neck. “Brian and Roger at first didn’t want me to ride him anymore when he grew so large, but we all realized how gentle he was, so they let me keep him. And I would likely never have been able to saddle him myself unless he knelt,” he admitted. Even with Cesar kneeing down just lifting the heavy saddle had been difficult at times, but Cesar had always been patient and waited for his human, never shifting his weight or making it difficult. It had given John a good sense of independence that he could saddle his horse by himself. Otherwise, he suspected that Brian and Roger would have him still riding a pony or the smallest, oldest, fattest, mare they could find.  


Freddie looked at him kindly. “You have been protected by many,” he said gently.  


John found himself blushing a little at the memories. “It was rather embarrassing at times,” he admitted. “It was bad enough for my older brothers to hover over me, but my horse was a little over the top.”  


The demon chuckled, giving John a powerful look. “No, I’d say it was well deserved.” John felt his blush grow and cleared his throat.  


“Well, I suppose he doesn’t need to do that anymore,” John said. “I mean, I can certainty do that on my own now.” Cesar snorted immediately at his words, turning his head back at John for a moment and Freddie laughed.  


“It is very clear that he has no intention of stopping helping you,” Freddie translated. “He is quite offended at the mere suggestion.”  


Oh, for Heaven’s sake. “Well, I promise to do what he wants then,” John demurred.  


They rode for another hour, enjoying the sun and Freddie pointing out various animals, all of them perfectly normal such as deer and foxes. John felt better seeing ordinary forest creatures and relaxed further. The woods were not so frightening at least in the daylight.  


They came into another meadow and John saw an elaborate picnic lunch spread out on a blanket awaiting them. He raised an eyebrow at the display but also smiled, thinking it a kind gesture. Freddie looked at Cesar as he dismounted.  


“May I?” he asked the horse. John was puzzled, but Cesar seemed to nod his head in agreement and for the first time did not kneel down for John to dismount. Instead, Freddie held up his hands, his intention clear, gently taking hold of John’s waist. The young man blushed, but accepted the help in dismounting.  


“Thank you,” he said, his entire face felt warm as Freddie kept an arm loosely around his waist and guided John to the blanket.  


“You are very welcome,” Freddie said lightly. He removed his hand from John’s waist and opened the picnic basket.  


John looked around and could resist shaking his head, a small smile on his lips. Freddie noticed and smiled back. “What amuses you?” he asked as he began to unpack the meal and poured some water from a covered pitcher.  


“It is rather…surreal,” John said, “having a picnic with a demon.” Especially after what had happened the earlier night, but John had no intention of bringing that subject up.  


Freddie chuckled. “I suppose it is,” he agreed. “But I spoke the truth when I said that I want you to be happy here, John.” He looked at the young man intently. “You sacrificed yourself for your brothers, and I do not intend for you to ever regret that.”  


John studied his hands, not able to meet Freddie’s eyes. “I understand,” he murmured. “I just wish….” He hesitated, not sure how to express what he was thinking.  


“What is it, little one?” Freddie asked. “You may ask me anything. I cannot promise I will always be able to answer your question or grant a wish, but you may ask me anything. Never be afraid of that.”  


“My brothers,” John paused, thinking. “I believe you when you say they are safe, but I hate what they must be going through, thinking me lost and dead.” He remembered that Freddie had told them to leave with memories that John had been taken by bandits and dead. “I know you won’t tell them the truth, but is there is any way they can feel more…..at peace?” He looked at Freddie pleadingly. “They have been so protective of me my whole life, as you said, and they think me dead.”  


“Ah,” Freddie nodded in understanding, his expression thoughtful. “You are correct that I will not let them remember the truth,” he said eventually. “But I can help ease some more of the pain in their minds, if you wish.” He looked at John thoughtfully. “I did as you asked that night, and told them to live their lives, to not be filled with pain, and to give you the nephews and nieces you wanted. If you wish, I can increase the compelling I gave them.”  


John considered for a moment, then nodded. As much as he didn’t like the idea of Freddie using his powers to influence his brothers, he felt it was better for them. “Yes, please,” he finally said.  


“Then it will be done.” A large hand covered one of John’s and squeezed it. “You are protective of them as well. I shall do as you ask.”  


John blinked back a tear. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. “I just want for them to be happy.”  


“An honorable wish,” Freddie said, continuing to hold John’s hands with one of his. Freddie’s free hand came up to brush at the tear at John’s green eyes and the young man didn’t resist, although he watched warily, uncertain what Freddie was doing. “I wish for you to be happy as well, John.”  


John looked down, not sure what to say. He was certainly being treated far better than he had any right to expect. He had even been healed from his illness. Yet he was still held prisoner by a demon.  


“I am grateful for what you are doing for my brothers,” John finally said. “And I am….thankful….you have kept your word regarding me. I have….no complaints.” He was a prisoner, but of his own making, and he would do it again to save his brothers.  


“I know it is a gilded cage, but a cage nonetheless,” Freddie said softly, as if reading John’s mind again. “But for your safety, I would do anything necessary.”  


“Because I am a muse for your powers?” John asked carefully, worriedly wondering what Freddie would want from him, but not quite willing to ask specifically yet.  


Freddie shook his head. “Because of who you are,” he said simply. He squeezed John’s hands, and then returned to plating their meal, giving John a moment to compose himself.  


Freddie kept the conversation light during the picnic, and John felt more relaxed, especially knowing that some of his brothers’ pain would be eased. When they were done with the meal, and preparing to leave, Cesar knelt for John to mount just as Freddie seemed ready to boost John up, giving the demon a pointed look that was quite odd coming from a horse. The brown stallion snorted as he stood and pranced a few steps away, leaving Freddie with a rather bemused expression on his face. Even Beelzebub tossed his head at Freddie.  


“I think I have been reprimanded for presuming too much too soon,” Freddie mussed, one dark eyebrow raised.  


“Presuming what?” John asked, warily.

Freddie shook his head as he mounted Beelzebub. “In time, little one. In time.”

They returned to the stable, and John insisted on taking care of Cesar’s tack and grooming him as usual, although Freddie offered his magic. The demon decided to groom Beelzebub when the black horse stomped a foot, acting rather jealous.

“Why hadn’t I seen him before?” John asked, curious why he had not encountered the black horse earlier.

“He comes and goes,” Freddie said. “Much like the cats.”

John paused, not sure how to phrase his question. “Is he real?”

“He is,” Freddie assured him. “I merely thought that you would be more comfortable with just Cesar until I could introduce you to Beelzebub. I know he is rather intimidating.” John had to nod in agreement at that. He would have been quite nervous about entering the stable the first day if Beelzebub had been present. 

They finished with the horses and walked back to the mansion, going through one of the gardens that John had not yet explored. There was an expanse of flowers that made John stop and admire them, having never seen some of them except in drawings. Freddie pointed out some of the more unusual varieties, explaining where they came from. 

“They are beautiful,” John said, delicately touching a pale pink rose.

“Do you like flowers?” Freddie asked.

John smiled. “I do, though most of what I know of them comes from helping Brain gather herbs and plants for medicine. He says that our mother loved flowers. Roses were her favorite. Brian often says that part of what got him interested in medicine was how our mother would use herbs for healing.”

“Your mother was very wise,” Freddie said. He gestured to some nearby chairs and they sat down, Freddie pouring them tea from a service that had appeared.

John smiled sadly, accepting a cup from Freddie. “I wish I could have known her, and my father. Brian and Roger always told me so many stories that I felt like I knew them, but still, it’s different.”

“Of course.” Freddie looked at him kindly. “If I could have, I would have saved your mother, little one, but that was beyond my power. Her fate was cast, and I could not change it, nor that of your father.”

“I understand,” John nodded, looking down at his lap. “When I was young, I was convinced that I was the cause of our mother’s death; sometimes I still do.”

“You were not,” Freddie said firmly, frowning a bit. 

Green eyes blinked as John steadily healed back his tears. “That’s what Brian and Roger always say. They get so upset whenever I mention it.”

“John,” Freddie’s tone was stern now and he laid a large hand over John’s, making the young man look at him as he placed John’s tea cup back on the table. “You were not responsible in any manner for your mother’s death, nor did you hasten it. Her passing was meant to be; she knew this and she never asked for me to try to change it, only to live long enough for you to be born. She was utterly selfless, and no one blames you – an innocent babe – for being born.”

John looked down at Freddie’s hand, feeling only comfort from the touch. “I wish I could remember my father; you would think that I could. I was almost five when he died, but I don’t remember him at all. Roger admitted once that he was gone a lot after Mother died; I wonder if he blamed me and didn’t want to see me.”

“I know that he did not,” Freddie said firmly. Green eyes looked at him, and John tilted his head.

“How can you know that?”

Freddie smiled a little. “I watched over you, little one. Your father loved you greatly. He would hold you and talk to your Mother, telling her all about you and then he would talk to you and tell you about your Mother. He never blamed you at all. His grief was great, but he was also so proud of you. Its true that his work took him away from home often, but you were in his thoughts as much as your brothers and he loved you.”

John looked up at him. “Truly?” he asked.

“I swear,” Freddie assured him. “He worried about your health, but never once blamed you.”

John smiled. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I have always worried about that.”

Freddie squeezed his hand, and then gently handed John back his tea cup, urging him to have a sip. They sat quietly for time, John relaxed and feeling more at peace than he had in days.

*****  
*****

That evening after dinner, Freddie led John down the hallway to reveal a music room with two beautiful grand pianos. But even better to John’s eyes were a row of guitars, lined up on up stands.

“They are yours,” Freddie told him, smiling.

John’s eyes were as wide as when he had seen the library. Carefully he picked one up, checking the strings. “I’ve never seen one quite like this,” he said.

“They are from different countries. But one thing all parts of the world have is common is a love of music. I thought you would like to see some different styles.”

John nodded, and took a deep breath. “Thank you,” he said quietly. Again, he felt odd thanking the demon keeping him prisoner, but John had to acknowledge that so far he had been well-treated and he trusted that his brothers were safe.

“You are very welcome,” Freddie beamed. John felt his cheeks redden a little, and he turned his attention to the guitar, curious what it would sound like. He couldn’t quite meet Freddie’s eyes.

“I have missed music,” John admitted, testing the sound of one guitar. “We played almost every day.” He felt a bit sad at the notion of playing without his brothers, but knew he could concentrate on the many good memories. 

“Then you should come here as often as you wish. I too, enjoy music.” Freddie sat at one of the pianos and began to play. John sat down, guitar still in hand, and simply listened in awe at how effortlessly Freddie played. Then the demon began to sing, and John had to shake his head.

“You are like a siren,” John commented when Freddie finished one song.

The demon chuckled. “I have been called that before, but it is truly not one of my powers.”

John wondered exactly what was the extent of Freddie’s powers, but knew he really didn’t want to know. 

That night when John returned to the bedroom after his bath, there was a vase of roses on the night stand. He smiled at them, thinking of his family, and had only good dreams that night.

That evening started a new routine of them often playing music for a time after dinner. Some evenings, John would simply sit in awe as Freddie played and sang after dinner, sharing music from counties around the world. John would sometimes play along with songs, quietly strumming a guitar, learning new melodies. Freddie also began teaching him the piano, and John spent some rainy afternoons practicing both guitar and piano.

“Did you need a musical muse?” John finally asked one evening. Freddie smiled. 

“Your presence has proven…..inspirational,” was all he said mysteriously. He said no more on the matter, and John was not willing to push the issue. He had come to accept that Freddie would reveal things when he was ready, and John knew there were some dark subjects that he wanted nothing to do with. When Freddie escorted John to his rooms that night, the by now familiar kiss to John’s hand lingered and a thumb pressed over John’s wrist; gentle, but most definitely an intimate touch. It tinged oddly for most of the night.

John went to bed that night, trying very hard to not think about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual, but I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubious Consent is coming up. Not explicit and never violent, but still I want to give fair warning. Don’t forget that Freddie *is* a demon.

The next weeks passed peacefully, and John found himself settling into a comfortable routine. He never heard the sounds from the forest again, to his great relief, and certainly never asked about it. Mornings were spent riding, sometimes accompanied by Freddie and Beelzebub and sometimes just he and Cesar. He never asked what sort of business Freddie was up to from time to time, deciding that maybe he really didn’t want to know.

After a morning ride John would take lunch either by himself or a picnic with Freddie if the demon had joined him, and then settle Cesar in for the day. On the few times it rained, John visited Cesar for a bit and then would go either to the library for a day of reading and study or to the music room. Freddie had proved to be fluent in a number of languages, and was tutoring John at dinner, quizzing him on his studies and readings in addition to music lessons. In some ways, it was like Brian or Roger giving lessons to John when he was a child, and John treasured those memories with his brothers. 

It was difficult at times, missing his brothers terribly, but John focused on holding tight to all the good memories of his them, and tried to not dwell on any sadness. He had made his choice that first night, agreeing to stay with Freddie, and would not a change a thing if it kept his brothers safe, even if it meant he was held prisoner by a demon.

Even if it meant the dreams.

**Freddie kissed him, lips traveling down John’s neck. Hands held John’s head in place, fingers threaded through the long auburn strands…**

John woke up.

He sat up in his bed with a gasp, raising a hand to touch his lips, still feeling the odd sensation. Callie and the kittens looked him, curious at being disturbed during the middle of the night. John gave them all a weak smile of apology as he climbed out of bed, grabbing his robe and slippers. The embers in the fireplace rekindled themselves in response to his movement and several lamps lit on their own. He sat in the chair by the fireplace, and ran his own hands through his hair in thought.

The dreams had started a few weeks ago, about two months after John had come to the mansion. At first they had been simple images of Freddie riding with him, or having dinner. Then they became dreams of light touches, and now this; to being kissed. And in the dreams, John had not been resistant.

He had not forgotten Freddie’s comment the first morning that all he required of John for now was his presence, but John knew that ultimately there would be more, and it had something to do with the powers that Freddie claimed John possessed. A ‘muse’, he called him. Freddie had not brought up the subject again, not even in the music room, and John had certainty never wished to peruse it, but now he had to wonder, especially remembering the one-time Freddie had kissed him on the lips, just after saying again that John was *his*.

And he truly was Freddie’s, John accepted that. He had promised to stay with the demon, and thus everything it entailed. John was suspecting that it was time for answers to more of his questions. 

Regardless if he wanted to know the answers.

*john*

He lifted his head automatically. Freddie’s voice in his head was always so clear, it was always as if he were in the room with him. “Y-yes?” he said, clearing his throat.

*what is wrong, little one?*

“Nothing. I simply….can’t sleep,” John lied.

There was a pause, and then there was the clear sound of a piano, playing a beautiful, calming, melody. John had to smile a little. The song that Freddie was playing was yet another new one. John listened to it for a few minutes, smiling. “It’s beautiful,” he said quietly. “What is it called?”

*it does not have a name yet*

“Is it one that you are composing?” Freddie had revealed that he wrote music and John had simply shook his head.

*yes. what would you call it?”

“I have no idea,” John admitted, after listening another minute. “It is very….ethereal.”

*as are you*

He was alone in his room, but John still felt his face grow warm.

*lay back down, my dear. perhaps the music will help you rest* John could tell it was a suggestion and not an order, for which he was grateful, but he decided to follow the advice and returned to bed, the cats getting comfortable back around him. For a time, he just laid quietly and listened to the music, feeling sleep draw him back in, and bit his lip, hoping certain dreams would not reoccur.

*****  
*****

The days continued to pass peacefully, but the dreams continued at night. Never disturbing, but enough that John was unsettled and they were growing in intensity. Physically, during the day, Freddie did nothing more than kiss his hand each night when he bid John good night at his bedroom, and light touches such as taking John’s arm when escorted him to dinner or when Cesar allowed him to assist John on or off the saddle, but they too were now leaving lasting tingling sensations.

And every night, in his dreams, Freddie was touching far more than John’s hand or arm. There were long kisses, touches, they were lying naked in bed. And in the dreams, John was feeling only pleasure. 

Freddie never said anything, but John was aware of the dark eyes watching him now even more intently when they were together. He wondered if Freddie was waiting for John to say something first, and decided to put it off as long as possible. He knew it was time for some answers, but didn’t know how to work up the nerve.

The situation finally resolved itself once night when they were in the music room, Freddie giving John a lesson on the piano. After nearly four months of being with Freddie, John felt comfortable enough sitting beside the demon, even having his hands taken to place on the keys, having become accustomed to the touches during the day. But tonight, there was something more.

Freddie held John’s elbows as the young man practiced playing a section of a piece of music. When he was done, Freddie’s hands slowly traveled up to John’s shoulders. “Perfectly done, my dear,” Freddie purred. John froze, not moving, uncertain what was happening.

Slowly, gently, the demon’s hands cupped John’s face, turned him slightly to face him, and then pressed a soft kiss to John’s lips.

There was no mistaking this. It was not a dream.

Flustered, John pulled away, and Freddie allowed the movement. John quickly stood and took a few steps back and Freddie merely turned on the music bench, watching John with lazy, dark, eyes as John touched his lips with his fingertips, still feeling the tingling from the kiss.

John made himself take a deep breath. “I have been having dreams. Are you sending them?” he blurted out.

‘Yes,” Freddie answered simply, calmly, as if remarking on the weather. 

John had expected that answer but was still flustered by it, biting his lip. “Why?”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know.” It was only a partial lie; John had his suspicions.

“I think you do, my dear.” Dark eyes regarded him carefully as Freddie stood and went to the table by the fireplace where glasses of wine had been placed.

John lifted his chin, determined. “The first day I was here you said that initially you needed nothing other than my presence. But I sense that has….changed.”

“Yes, it is indeed time,” Freddie agreed, his dark eyes trailing over John. “I have been sending you the dreams, and waiting for when you were ready to discuss it.” 

“Discuss what?” John asked nervously, his eyebrows drawn in concentration.

“I claimed you when you were a child, John. But did not summon you until you were an adult. Why do you think that?” Freddie asked.

John drew in a sharp breath. “That you require more from me than a child could give you,” he concluded. 

“Correct. Even I, a demon, would never enforce things upon an innocent child. And I gave you as much time as possible with your brothers. I have given you these past four months to become accustomed to your new life,” Freddie continued, “but now it is time for you to also adjust to our new relationship.”

“Which is?” John kept his chin raised in defiance. 

“I claimed you in another way as well.” Freddie smiled. “It is now it is time for that phase of our relationship to begin.”

“I don’t understand.” But even as he spoke, John realized what Freddie meant. Oh…. He had read books that Brian would likely disapprove of. He was sheltered, not naïve. He knew that men could love men. But this…..

“I do indeed. Eventually, you will be mine in every way, John,” Freddie said, and now even John could recognize the seduction in his tone. He knew what ‘every way’ meant. 

“Why?” he asked blankly. 

“Because you were born to be mine,” Freddie said simply. “I was there the night you were born, John, unseen by your family, but I was there. I sensed something then, but waited. Then when you tried to come to me when you were but a child, I knew that the bond that had been created was unbreakable. That is when I put my mark on you to keep you safe, and waited until you grew up so we could be together.”

John kept his distance, still at the piano, watching Freddie warily. “No,” he said flatly. “You claim a child as your muse, and now you want…this?” John knew he was blushing, unable to stop himself. “Is it not enough that you keep me prisoner here, away from my brothers?”

“You agreed to stay with me,” Freddie said, his voice seductive. “And that meant that you agreed to be with me in every way.”

Be *with* Freddie, in every way. John supposed he was an idiot for not having suspected such a thing earlier, when Freddie had made it very clear that he did except more than just John’s presence. The kisses to his hand, the possessiveness, the dreams; he should have known.

“But why would you….want….me?” John stammered. “I- I am nothing.”

Freddie shook his head. “My dear, you truly think far too little of yourself. You are everything I could possibly want; intelligent, handsome, and born to me mine. You have always had courage, strength, and honestly, qualities your brothers instilled in you. Now you are an adult, and I was able to make you healthy. You understand now, what I want.” Freddie’s arms were crossed and he looked perfectly calm, almost slightly amused at John’s fluster. “And it will happen.”

John clenched his fists. “Y--you presume a great deal,” he stammered. 

“You are mine, John. You were from the moment you were born. Now, it is time to begin to consummate our bond.”

Consummate. Despite himself, John flinched at the word. “Begin?” he said, clutching the side of the piano, trying to keep himself centered.

“I will never hurt you, my dear. I have given you my word on that from the beginning. Thus, I will not force you.”

John couldn’t help but be a tiny bit relieved at that statement. Freddie wouldn’t force him? Well, then, it would simply never happen.

“Come sit down, my dear,” Freddie said, returning to his own chair, and still sounding a bit amused. “Nothing is going to happen tonight other than we shall talk. Let us discuss this, shall we?”

John hesitated, waiting to see if he was going to be compelled, but his body remained under his control. Reluctantly, he went to his chair, watching the demon warily. Freddie just poured John a glass of wine, and smiled.

“I see nothing to discuss,” John said stubbornly. “I do not wish this.”

“You belong to me, John,” Freddie said, and voice calm, but firm. “To do with as I please. And it pleases me greatly to know that you will be mine in all ways. I will treasure you in all ways.”

“No,” John said flatly, his fists clenched around the glass. “You just said you wouldn’t force me.”

“I would not ever do such a thing,” Freddie agreed.

“Well,” John set his chin in determination, seeing a simple solution. “Then it will not happen. I not want that to happen.”

To his surprise, Freddie merely chuckled. “I have always admired your courage and your stubbornness, little one,” he said almost fondly. “I was so pleased when you came to me, and I look forward to this next step.”

“There will be no next step,” John said, gritting his teeth.

Dark eyes sparkled. “What if I add an inducement?”

John frowned, puzzled. What inducement could Freddie mean? “You said—“ he trailed off, not certain what to say, worried what the consequences might be if he refused what Freddie wanted.

Freddie held up a hand. “I keep all my promises to you, my dear, I honor my word. I shall never hurt you or your family. I shall not force myself upon you; it will be at a time of your choosing and you come to me willingly.”

’Never, then’ John thought.

“But here is my bargain,” Freddie continued. “I will let you visit your brothers after you have given yourself fully to me.”

The words struck John almost like a physical blow. He could see Brian and Roger again? Something that he had accepted was impossible was now possible?

“What do you mean?” John whispered, uncertain.

“Once I have made love to you, and fully claimed you as mine, you will be allowed to go visit your brothers for three days. Three days only. Then you will be compelled to return. Your brothers will not be able to stop you either. They will be compelled to let you return. But you may have three days back with them, *after* you have become mine in every way.

All John could hear was three days; three days he would be with his brothers, and his heart leapt. But then his rational mind registered the caveat. He could see Brian and Roger after he….

John swallowed hard, his mind torn. “Why must you impose such a thing? he finally asked. “You freely admit you will compel me to return in three days.”

“For your protection, my love. Before I can let you leave here, you must fully, truly, be mine. It is for your own safety.” Red flashed in Freddie’s dark eyes. “And perhaps it is also what *I* require. I am not above wanting something in return for my patience and allowing you to leave.”

“Patience?”

“I have waited 20 years for you to grow up, John. Even to an immortal that is a long time when the one they desire is so close.”

Desire? John felt heat color his face and neck and looked down, unable to look at Freddie.

“And when I return?” John ventured carefully. “What will you expect?”

“Ah, an excellent question, my love. When you return, we will continue our new relationship. It will not be one time only. We will be lovers in all senses of the word.” Freddie sipped his wine, his dark eyes intense. 

John nodded numbly. He had expected as much.

“I will not force or compel you, John, at any time. I will even stop the dreams. All I will continue to demand is that you follow the rules from your first day here; that you spend the evenings with me, and I will occasionally join you for a morning ride with the horses.” Freddie spread his hands. “I am withholding nothing from you, little one; you know now all what I want, and what my price is in return.”

His price. What an ironic word. John had said he would pay any price to keep his brothers safe. Now he had another price to pay to see them again.

But for three days with them again….what would he pay?

“I—“ he broke off, not sure what to say.

“John,” Freddie looked at him almost kindly. “I do not expect an answer tonight, or even tomorrow or the next day. I promise that all will continue as it has; you are safe, as are your brothers, no matter what. I give you my word.” The demon reached over and gently took the untouched wine glass from John’s hands. “Retire for the evening, and have nothing but good dreams,” Freddie said. “I will not press you on this matter or even discuss it again until you are ready.” John automatically accepted Freddie’s hand and took his arm to be escorted to his bedroom.

At the doorway, Freddie pressed his usual kiss to John’s hand, and the young man felt the tingle spread up his arm. Dark eyes twinkled at John as he glared at the demon. “Sleep well, my dear. I will leave to you your own devices until dinner tomorrow. I understand you have much to consider.” With that, the door closed and John was left with his thoughts.

*****  
*****  
Figaro and his sisters did their best to cheer John up, but still the young man spent most of the night restless and unable to sleep, even when Callie laid on him and groomed his hair. At least his insomnia was some proof that Freddie was not compelling him, John pondered. He would usually be glad, but that was not something he really cared about at the moment. 

John was out of his room as soon as the door would open at dawn, ignoring the breakfast that had appeared. He had no appetite, only a desire to get away from his prison. Cesar seemed a little surprised at his early appearance, but quickly knelt so John could saddle him and then the two were off.

As a child, John could not run; anytime he tried his chest would hurt and he would lose breath. The only way he could move quickly was by horseback. Roger and Brian would take John for rides on their horses and he always loved to gallop, even though his brothers worried that even being on a galloping horse was too fast and would ‘agitate’ him, as Brian said. The only horses John was allowed to ride on his own were old, fat, ponies that John loved, but still, he wanted a real horse of his own.

John had been eleven when he and Roger went to a sale and John fell in love with a brown colt. He had named him – Cesar – even before Roger had agreed to buy him for his little brother. In truth, John had never doubted that Roger would buy him; something had just told him that this was the horse for him. Brian had raised an eyebrow when his two younger brothers returned with the leggy young horse, but had to concede that Cesar did seem gentle and well-trained. He had refused, however, to let John ride him until he and Roger were satisfied that the horse was indeed broken in, and even then it had been with John being lifted onto the colt and Roger leading them in a very slow walk or with Cesar on a firm guide rope with Brian or Roger’s horse leading. They had no intention of letting John ride Cesar alone for some time.

John and Cesar had put up with the hovering for exactly a week. John had then escaped from his brother’s watchful eyes and gone straight to the stable. He climbed on a bench so he could get onto Cesar’s bareback, no bridle or reins, just clinging to his mane, and the horse had calmly walked around the corral in an easy gait, exciting enough to make John laugh but also gentle enough to ensure that his human was in no danger of falling off. Roger had been frantic when he spotted his brother and Brian had nearly pulled his hair out. Then Cesar had suddenly bent down on his front knees so John could easily slide the short distance off his back, and John smugly knew that the horse was his, even when Cesar grew taller than Brian’s horse. 

Now, he wanted to go back to those childhood days, when he was with his brothers. And he could go back to his brothers for a few days, but only at a price.

Was it really such a price?

John finally stopped Cesar when they reached a meadow and slid off his back as soon as the horse knelt. Cesar butted John in obviously confusion and concern and John patted him reassuringly. 

“I’m okay,” he murmured. “Just…have to think.”

Cesar nickered in understanding, but then tossed his head back and John noticed the sudden appearance of saddle bags that he knew he had not packed. He sighed, and was not surprised to find a blanket, a book, and packed lunch with an apple and sugar cube for Cesar. He gave the stallion his well-deserved treat and then stretched out on the blanket, his mind still in a turmoil.

He was a right idiot, John concluded, that he had not suspected something like this earlier. Not that Freddie would allow him to see his brothers again, but that Freddie might want a true….relationship. The kisses to his hand, addressing him as ‘my love’, all had been hints that John had failed to recognize. In his defense, all he could claim was that he had never expected to marry and that no one would ever desire him in that sort of way. And certainly not a demon.

John nervously bit his lip as he pondered his options. He believed Freddie when he said that he would not force him, would not even bring the matter up again until John did first. But then the demon had put in the one boon that could make John yield – the chance to see his brothers again, if only briefly. 

And was it such a high price? John had willingly agreed to do anything to free his bothers, and had been treated far better than he had expected. Freddie was demon, he could force John anytime, and yet had had kept his promises and John believed that he would continue to do so.

And the dreams. John made himself consider them seriously and honestly. They felt good. Even alone, John blushed a bit at the thought, but it was true. He liked the kisses, the touches. In his defense, John had never expected to experience anything like that; he was not considered husband material due to his ill health and had fully anticipated to remain a quiet bachelor. Now these dreams made him wonder.

And he knew that Freddie would never hurt him.

Starring up at the blue sky, John knew what his answer would be. It was really quite simple. He just didn’t know when he could work up the courage.

***  
***

That night at dinner, Freddie kept up a pleasant discussion about music and the latest book John was reading. The young man’s responses were short as they could be without being rude, but Freddie seemed to take no offense at it. Part of John was angry; Freddie knew he would eventually get what he wanted. If it hadn’t been for the inducement of being able to see his brothers John would have shown just how stubborn he could be. But now this was different and he knew it was just a matter of time.

Still, he would still deny Freddie as long as he could.

Freddie kept his word and sent no more dreams and did not bring up the subject again, although he did continue to insist on John’s presence at dinner and occasional morning rides with the horses. And every night he kissed John’s hand before shutting him in his bedroom, sending tingles up his arm.

Freddie was immortal, John literally sulked one afternoon; he could wait forever. John couldn’t. 

Two weeks later, at dinner, John finally found his courage. “What may I tell my brothers?” he asked.

Freddie looked up at him, his dark eyes flashing a brief red in what John was positive was triumph. “Anything you wish. The truth about the bargain your mother struck, or anything else. Your brothers will remember what occurred here when they see you. They will fully remember you sacrificed yourself to save them. No explanations about that will be necessary.”

John forced himself to nod and then looked back down at his lap. “And I will have three days with them?”

“Yes. You will be told to return on the afternoon of the third day.”

“I – I understand,” John said. He looked back up at Freddie. “Please be kind to my brothers,” he begged. “I will return as you demand with no hesitation.”

“I will never hurt them,” Freddie promised. “You have my word.”

John looked down again at his hands, just toying with the food. “Then I accept your bargain,” he said finally, quietly, sealing the deal just as he had the first night.

“John.” Freddie reached across the table and took the young man’s hands in his, squeezing them gently. “You will not regret this, I promise.”

He would get to see his brothers. John would not allow himself to regret anything that allowed him to see Brian and Roger again. 

“When?” he managed to ask. He was terrified; when would Freddie want him? John knew that he had no choice but accept whatever timetable Freddie wanted. He would not fight or argue.

“Come, let us sit,” Freddie said, standing, and guided John to the chairs by the fireplace. This was familiar, and John shakily accepted the guidance. Once he was reseated, Freddie poured John a glass of wine which was accepted with unsteady hands and John gratefully took a long sip, making Freddie smile.

“Easy, little one,” Freddie said gently, a touch of amusement in his voice.

John wanted to say something rather rude, but curbed his tongue, instead taking another very deliberate drink. Then he had the sense to stop, knowing that getting drunk would not solve anything, and he put the glass down firmly. 

“I know this has been very difficult for you,” Freddie said softly. “I admire you greatly, John.”

John snorted a bit. “I have no idea why,” he said evasively.

“You sacrificed your freedom for your brothers, and now you give yourself in every possible way. How can I not admire that bravery?”

“I don’t have much of a choice,” John pointed out. “You yourself said that I belong to you. I feel there is no point in putting off the inevitable.”

“Perhaps not,” Freddie agreed, “but still, you have courage. That is something that comes from you, and not any magic.” He took John’s hands again and gently stroked them. “There is nothing to fear, darling. I will never hurt you.”

John just nodded. “When?” he repeated weakly. He wanted to know when, but didn’t know what to hope for. Tonight? Tomorrow? In a few days? What would be better?

Freddie leaned over and John didn’t resist, just watching wide-eyed as Freddie brushed his lips gently over John’s with the lightest of touches, but still leaving behind a tingling sensation. 

“Tomorrow night,” Freddie whispered against an ear, making John tremble. “Take tomorrow for yourself, and then after dinner, we will be together.”

John nodded, trying to slow his heart thumping. He had made his choice again, and would honor it. His brothers were worth any price.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bargain sealed, and a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NON-CON WARNING, also DRUGGED sex. In my opinion, this counts as Non Con. I have kept it vague, but please be mindful if this could be a possible trigger for you. Feel free to skip the first part of the chapter.
> 
> Also, I can’t write Explicit. Love to read it; can’t write it. Bring on the Barbara Cartland euphemistic fluffy boudoir😊

John spent most of the next day outside with Cesar, letting the horse wander where he wanted. A packed lunch and flask of water appeared in Cesar’s saddle bags, but John had no appetite and ate little, concentrating instead on the fact that he would soon see his brothers again, something that he had thought was impossible. Surely Freddie’s price was not so very high in return for that. He was determined to stay calm, telling himself that it would not be that frightening. And even if it was, John would endure it.

He settled Cesar in the stable when late afternoon came, giving the horse an extra brushing. “We get to go visit home tomorrow,” he said to the stallion, who snorted in what seemed like understanding. John felt better at those words. What was going to happen was surely worth that opportunity.

He washed up and changed, fidgeting nervously with his jacket. Callie and her kittens distracted him with play for a time and John gave them all extra scratches. “I will miss you, but see you in three days,” he promised them. He realized that he was going to miss his little feline family, but knew they would be well cared for. John sat on the floor to play with them for a bit, and Figaro jumped on the bed so he could then bat the ribbon John had used to tie back his hair. “Stop that,” John ordered for about the 100th time. Figaro simply ignored him for the 101st time.

*come for dinner, little one*

John took a deep breath and straightened up, feeling like he was going into battle. Maybe he was, but it was of his own choice, he argued. All would be well; he had to believe that.

Freddie greeted him at the bottom of the stairs as had become habit, and escorted John to his seat at the dining table. Freddie had the grace to act normally and started an easy, light, conversation, asking about the books John was currently reading and John managed replies as best he could, although most of them were just a few words. The demon merely smiled and served them dinner, plating John’s favorite foods for him. Still, John merely picked at the food, his nerves too unsettled.

“Try to eat something, my dear.” Freddie commented quietly.

John shrugged. “I find that I have no appetite,” he murmured.

Freddie shook his head. “There is nothing to be afraid of,” he said. John vaguely nodded, and continued to mostly just move the food around the plate, his stomach in too many knots to eat much. “I will not ever hurt you. There will be no discomfort.” The demon took a sip of his wine, considering. “Do you have any questions I can answer for you?”

“May I leave right away tomorrow?” John was firmly focused on that issue and trying to ignore what would have to happen before that.

“Yes, of course. Saddlebags will be packed and ready in the stable. You may leave as soon as the doors open for you at dawn.” Freddie smiled seductively. “But I meant, do you have any questions about what will take place tonight.”

John felt his face grow warm. “I know some things,” he said, a tad defensively. Granted, it was almost entirely regarding women and men together, but he was not completely ignorant about the act between two men, having read much more than Brian ever suspected. Besides, he was Roger’s younger brother, and Roger had taken his older brother duties very seriously, including talks that would have given Brian a stroke had he known what his brothers were discussing. Even though no one had expected John to ever marry, Roger had made certain that John knew what Roger thought any man should know.

And that had covered quite a bit, including talks that definitely would have made Brian die on the spot. One day, when John was fourteen, Brian had surprised his younger brothers during the middle of a rather detailed lecture by Roger’s iron forge. John had thought for sure that his flaming red face would give everything away, but Brian had attributed the flush to the heat from being near the forge. Their blond brother had just smirked. John had later slapped his middle brother’s hand, mortified when Roger snickered after Brian left after making John drink a glass of water and take some medicine.

“You are horrible,” John had complained to his middle brother.

“Nope, just honest,” Roger said cheerfully. “If it wasn’t for me, you would likely still think that babies came from storks.”

“Brian gave me a lecture about the pollination of flowers,” John tried to defend their brother. “And there were some illustrations.”

“Even more useless,” Roger muttered. “And as for illustrations, well, what I need to show you is---” and then continued with his quite involved lesson. John needed another drink of water afterwards and in fact thought about taking a swim in the nearby creek.

Roger had even planned a rather unorthodox birthday present when John tuned seventeen – a trip to one of Roger’s favorite taverns with the promise of more than just drinks with a lovely lass – but John had taken ill, and when he finally recovered, he admitted to Roger that he simply didn’t feel ready. Something had made him hold back, and now he suspected it had been Freddie. 

Freddie had the nerve to now smile with a touch of amusement as John reflected upon that, and John bristled a bit. “Then what can I do to make it easier for you?” Freddie offered.

Easier? John narrowed his eyes in thought, still blushing at the memory of some of the things Roger had discussed. “Can you...make me sleep?”

“What?”

“I don’t want to be aware.” John lifted his chin. “You asked what would make it easier. I don’t want to be aware while it is.... happening. I want to be asleep. That would make it easier for me.” It was the only way he could think to defy Freddie. 

Freddie thought on that, his dark eyebrows raised in surprise and admiration. “So, I would have your body, but not your mind or heart. Very clever, little one.” He seemed to think on the matter for a moment, but then shook his head. “Tonight, for your safety, a true bond must be forged and you need to be aware for that. This is the one thing I must deny you.”

“What do you mean a true bond?” John asked warily. “You already claimed me as a child.”

“By placing my mark on you. But this is deeper, a soul bond through our physical joining. Nothing can ever harm you in any manner after tonight and nothing can break us apart. You will truly be mine in all ways, and you will begin to come into your own powers.”

John took a long sip of the wine, trying to steady his nerves. “And what are those powers?” he managed to ask.

“Ah, even I cannot see them all yet,” Freddie admitted. 

“But you surely have some ideas,” John countered. Freddie merely smiled again.

“One thing at a time, darling.”

John wanted to snap back, but held his tongue. Perhaps Freddie was right. One thing at a time was likely the best action. And surely tonight was more than enough to deal with.

“Try to eat a little more,” Freddie encouraged, and there may have been some compelling because John did manage to eat a bit more, enough to at least satisfy the demon. He took his glass of wine, and drank it all throughout the meal, something he had rarely done before, old habits and firm lectures from Brian sticking. He even eyed the bottle for a refill, but Freddie shook his head, smiling. John seriously considered sulking again. 

John was nearly a nervous wreck by the end of the meal, half of him wishing Freddie would get on with it, and half of him dreading leaving the dining room. He didn’t know what would be better to hope for.

“John,” Freddie’s quiet voice made the young man look up at the other being. “I promise you, there is nothing to be afraid of,” Freddie said gently. “I will never hurt you.”

John stared at him for a moment and then could only nod. He didn’t know what to think at the moment. Right now, he rather wished Freddie would just end the waiting.

Freddie seemed to understand, and stood, offering his hand. John took a steading breath, and then accepted his hand. Freddie tucked his arm against his and led them up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Freddie turned down the hall opposite from the one where John’s bedroom was located, and John bit his lip. Ah, Freddie’s bedroom, apparently. Over the months, John had explored all the rooms that would open for him, and Freddie stopped before a door that had not opened for John at any time. He was slightly surprised that demon needed sleep, but not at all interested in having such a discussion right now.

Freddie quietly led him into a dimly lit room, only a fire in the hearth and a few candles providing light. John was rather relieved; he certainly didn’t want to be on any sort of display and welcomed the dark. All he could really see was a huge bed covered in dark blankets with candles on the nightstands, and he accepted Freddie guiding him over to the side of the bed. Freddie picked up a small teacup from one of the nightstands and handed it to John.

“Drink, my love,” he said softly, one hand guiding the cup to John’s lips while his other hand undid the hair tie and loosed John’s long auburn locks. “It is the closest I can offer you to your earlier wish.” John understood and didn’t hesitate to accept the warm drink. It was sweet and John shakily handed the cup back to Freddie when he was done. The demon put it aside and tuned his full attention back to the young man, both hands now stroking his hair.

“Don’t be afraid,” Freddie murmured. “There is nothing to fear.”

John took a deep breath and lifted his chin in determination. “I believe you,” he finally said. Freddie’s face lit up in a true smile.

Freddie gently stroked his hair, his hands coming to cup John’s face. “I know this is not something you truly desire,” he said softly. “I admire your strength and bravery. I assure you that all will be well.”

Things were growing a bit dim and John felt vaguely disconnected, for which he was grateful. It was like a dream, he decided, as he was guided down onto the bed, his clothes somehow disappearing in the process. Nothing felt completely real, even though he was aware of everything. But none of it was frightening; rather, he felt comfortable and warm. He clung to Freddie of his own will, shyly accepting the kisses. It was so different from the few kisses he’d had with girls, part of his still rational mind decided, and he could hear Freddie’s chuckle of amusement. Maybe he had said that aloud, or maybe Freddie was indeed reading his mind. Either way, John decided that he really didn’t care.

Freddie kissed him for a long time, soothing him, and then his hands began to travel lower. The warmth John felt turned into tingling, and he was just rational enough to recognize what was happened as Freddie touched him where no one had before. He gasped in surprise, turning his head into Freddie’s shoulder, but didn’t resist, letting Freddie do what he wanted. He thought he would feel embarrassed, but soon all he could feel was the sheer pleasure of the act, and before long he felt himself coming apart at Freddie’s hands.

He panted for breath as Freddie guided him through it, still kissing him passionately. John returned the kisses slightly this time, still not truly *desiring* what was happening, but honest enough to admit that the sensation was beyond anything he that had ever imagined and he was curious for more. He may have said or thought that loudly as well because Freddie chuckled again and John could not find himself to be cross about it. 

Freddie kissed his forehead gently, hands coming up to tangle in John’s long hair, spreading it out across the pillows. “My love,” he whispered. John felt his face grow warm, and he turned his face aside. Freddie just kissed his neck, and John felt his blush spread further. Then a hand gently grasped his chin and made John face him, dark eyes flashing red only a few inches from his own green eyes. “Do you trust me?” Freddie asked softly. John nodded without hesitation and was rewarded with a kiss and a smile.

“Don’t be afraid,” Freddie said again, reassuringly. “There will be no pain. I will never hurt you.” John closed his eyes, but nodded, his arms going around Freddie’s shoulders of his own choice, trusting the demon to be his anchor. He didn’t resist as Freddie moved down again, arranging them how he wanted and John felt vulnerable as Freddie settled himself between his legs, but made himself lie still. He felt fingers gently touching him and bit his lip at the strange, odd, sensation, but didn’t flinch, trusting Freddie and feeling warm and secure.

There wasn’t any pain or even discomfort, just very new and confusing sensations that quickly turned to pleasure. After a few minutes, John found himself wanting even more, his hands clenching Freddie’s shoulders. There was a pause as Freddie shifted his weight and John took a deep breath at a silent urging, bracing himself, understanding what was coming next.

He needn’t have worried. The dream-like state he was in kept him wrapped safely, bundled up and secure from any discomfort. He gasped as Freddie started to move, but it was from the sensations of pleasure and not pain. Freddie was murmuring words in a language John didn’t understand, then the demon lifted his head, one hand gently grasping John’s chin again. 

“Look at me, my love,” Freddie ordered, and John obeyed. Freddie’s eyes were completely red, but John felt no fear at the sight, just memorization, as if Freddie was looking truly into him. But it went both ways, John could suddenly see himself through Freddie’s eyes and he gasped at the revelation. 

Freddie smiled in triumph and then kissed John fiercely. John found himself truly returning the kiss this time, his breathing ragged, and then he was coming undone again, his eyes closed, shuddering through his climax and clinging to Freddie as if to a lifeline.

He didn’t know how long they remained limbs entangled, and didn’t care. Freddie was kissing him gently all over his face and neck, murmuring more words that John didn’t understand but that still somehow made him feel safe. He knew logically that Freddie’s weight should have been too heavy for him, but all he felt was comfortable and secure. 

It was not what he would have first chosen, but now that it was over, John knew he had nothing to fear. And he knew that Freddie would keep his word.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew he was floating again in a bathtub and he was still relaxed enough to merely sigh, barely opening his eyes as Freddie held him.

“Shhh, my dear, just a little longer,” Freddie murmured. He could feel Freddie’s large hands washing him, and while he usually would have blushed in mortification, John found himself too comfortable to really care at the moment, and just leaned back against the powerful chest behind him. He supposed that there really was little he had to hide from Freddie anymore. Kisses were placed down his neck, and he smiled at the mild tickling sensation.

He felt himself being picked up, carried, and somehow was dry before being laid back in bed. Freddie drew him into his arms and John willingly cuddled against the older being.

“You may leave as soon as you awake,” Freddie whispered softly, and John nodded sleepily.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

There was a low chuckle. “Thank you, my love.” Now John did feel his face grow warm, and buried it against Freddie’s shoulder as he drifted off to sleep.

*****  
*****

John was a little started when he awoke in his own bed the next morning, dressed in pajamas. For a second he wondered if it had been another dream, but knew it had not. Almost cautiously, he got out of bed, but as promised, he didn’t feel even a twinge of discomfort or any sign of what had occurred. Relieved, he hurriedly ate and dressed. He gave the cats a quick pet, and then hesitated, wondering if he should pack anything. There was a soft chuckle in his mind.

*saddlebags are waiting for you. go. cesar will know the way*

John found himself blushing again now that it was daylight. “Thank you,” he said sincerely, knowing that getting to visit his brothers was a great gift worth any price.

*you are very welcome, little one. if you need me, just speak. otherwise i will leave you and your brothers at peace until it is time to call you back home. when they see you, your brothers will remember what happened*

“I understand,” John said. He finished tying his hair back, and then rushed out to the stables.

As promised, Cesar was already saddled and bags were attached. He accepted his morning treat eagerly and the knelt for John to mount. The stable doors opened for them and soon Cesar was galloping down paths, confident in his direction. They entered the meadow of mist and Cesar calmly walked into it, waiting for it to lift. Then he went off trail and John bent down to avoid the branches, giving Cesar free reign. They broke through a tree line, and suddenly John knew where they were, just a short distance from home on a side road. Cesar galloped full speed down the road and within a few minutes they had arrived at home. 

John threw himself off Cesar before the horse could even kneel. “Brian! Roger!” John cried looked around.

“What the—“ Roger came out of the stable and froze for a moment, staring at his younger brother. Then he broke into a run and swept John up. “My, God, John!” he shouted. John looked at his brother’s face, and saw the moment when memories came back to him. “Jesus Christ—“ Roger gasped.

“John?” It was Brian, running toward them, and John also knew the moment when Brian remembered that night. “My God, that man—“ Brian gasped, pulling John into his arms.

“I am alright, I am fine,” John repeated, hugging them fiercely. “He kept his word; I have not been harmed.”

Brian and Roger were talking over each other, John trying to answer the dozens of questions and all three brothers were entangled in such a hug that they almost fell down. Only Cesar snorting and giving John a nudge to keep him steady prevented them all from collapsing. 

“Did he let you go? Did you escape?” Brian and Roger asked at practically the same time.

John bit his lip, trying to think how to break the news it was only a short visit. “Let’s go inside,” John he finally said when Roger eased up on the fierce hugs and he could breathe again. 

“Yes, yes, of course, you need to sit down,” Brian tutted, worriedly checking his youngest brother. 

“I’m alright, I promise, but let’s get Cesar settled first,” John said smiling. Brian and Roger kept a hold of him, refusing to let go of him as if he might disappear. Roger automatically unsaddled Cesar as he almost always did and Brian took the saddle bags although John was fairly certain he could lift them himself now. He knew that would take some convincing to make his brothers understand that he was now healthy.

They ended up in Brian’s study, and John spent the next hours trying to explain everything. It was difficult as Brian’s logical mind and Roger’s practical mind balked at the notion of magic, just as John had, but neither could deny what they had experienced.

“Food and drink just appeared,” Brian reflected about his time in the dungeon, during the days he had been missing. “There was a comfortable bed and even some books; I just worried about you two. And then when Roger suddenly appeared, we were terrified for you.”

“It was his way of making me come,” John sighed. He rubbed the scar on his hand, and Roger shook his head.

“I don’t believe what he said about Mum,” he said firmly, flatly.

“Roger, Mother did say she respected old and new ways,” Brian reminded him quietly.

“But to make a pact with a demon?”

John sighed, shaking his head. “All I can say is that I believe him,” he told his brothers. He had shared everything with them except for three very important things: the sounds he had heard that night from the woods, the ‘powers’ that Freddie claimed John had and that he was a muse, and the bargain he had struck to be able to visit. Those things he would keep secret. “I don’t think he is lying.”

“He claims to be a damn demon! Of course he would lie!” Roger objected.

“He has kept his word about everything thus far,” John said. “Rog, I know it’s crazy, but these past months, he had given me no reason to doubt what he says. He is treating me well and he let me come to see you.” 

“And about that, like Hell we are letting you go back,” Roger fumed.

“You won’t have a choice,” John sighed. “I also believe that he can and will make me return when he wants, and he said you won’t be able to stop it.” He hugged Roger tightly. “Please, Rog, I don’t want to spend the time I have arguing or worrying. Can you please be happy that I am here?”

“Well, of course!” Roger snapped, holding his brother fiercely. “But I am taking on whatever damn powers he may or may not have.” John looked to Brian for help. Their eldest brother had been very quiet, thinking.

“Roger, we left John behind that night,” Brian finally said. “We walked away, and remembered exactly what we had been told to, until John arrived. It is not logical and I can’t think of any explanation, but I think we have to accept it."

“We can leave; go to London, away from here,” Roger urged. 

“We won’t be able to leave,” John said, shaking his head. “Try it, Roger. Try to leave or try to take me away. You won’t be able to do it. I can’t explain it, but its real power.” Roger jumped up and started pacing. 

“There has to be a way out of it!” he argued.

John sighed, and looked down at his saddle bags, trying to distract himself. There was an odd sudden movement in one of the bags and he flinched, surprised. Brian and Roger both also looked started, and John tentatively opened the bag.

“Figaro!” John explained as the tiny black and white kitten jumped out and climbed up John’s leg. “Did you stowaway?” He cuddled his pet close to him, then held him to up for his brothers. “Figaro, meet your…well, I guess they are sort of your uncles.”

“John, there can’t be a cat in the house; you are allergic” Brian protested, reaching out to take away the kitten. 

“Not anymore,” John laughed. He had tried to explain to his brothers that he was healed, and of course neither of them really believed him, Brian insisting on checking him over from head to toe. It would just take time, he guessed, for him to believe him. Maybe having Figaro around would help convince them.

“An uncle?” Roger snorted as he petted the kitten. Then he and Brian exchanged glances and John perked up.

“What?” he asked, knowing there was something was afoot.

“Well, um….” For the first time that John could remember, Roger blushed a little. “I am engaged to be married. Very soon, in fact.”

Something in his voice and the stern look on Brian’s face made John grin. “And…” he asked.

Roger cleared his throat. “There will be an early baby,” he said, sounding almost prim, but also with a proud grin. 

John laughed, hugging his brother. “That is wonderful!” he said. “I will be an uncle soon! Remember, that is what I asked of you.” Roger was grinning, clearly happy and truly not at all disturbed at the thought of an early child or ‘having’ to marry. Roger had always done what he damn well pleased. John could tell he was happy for this marriage.

“I remember you saying that,” Brian said softly. He reached out and hugged both his brothers. “You told us to live our lives and to not worry about you.”

“That is what I always wanted for you,” John said softly. He would also not mention that he had asked Freddie to lessen their pain; he was just grateful that it had obviously worked. “And you, Brian?” he teased a little. “Has any lass caught your eye?”

Brian blushed. “Mayhap,” he conceded. 

“He is being a right dolt,” Roger told John. “Everyone knows he loves her, but I bet she will have to ask him to marry her, because he cannot work up the nerve. Which would not be so bad. I, for one, am in favor of women’s rights. I think she will be good for him.”

John chuckled, so happy to know his brothers were indeed living their lives. “I wish I could meet your wives, but I think it is best that I be a….a secret.” He hated to return to a serious tone, but it was necessary. “I don’t know when or if I can visit again. And there is certainly no need to stir up trouble or old frights. Or rumors about our mother,” he added nervously.

Brian and Roger both considered his words quietly. “I hate it, but yes, it might be best,” Roger finally conceded. 

“I agree,” Brian sighed. “I am terrible at lying, but –’

“It’s necessary,” Roger decided firmly. “I still am going to fight like Hell against this damn Freddie, but this needs to stay between us.”

“It does,” John agreed. “Please,” he begged both his brothers, looking between them. “I am well-treated and content. There should be no regrets. I would do it again, and you know it.” He looked at them firmly, feeling stronger than he had before. “I think I may be able to come again, but only when it is you. I am sorry to ask you keep secrets already from your wives –“ he smiled at Brian. “But I think it is necessary.” There was a comforting nudge against his mind, and John frowned for a second, distracted and wondering what was happening. But he felt it was right. 

“John—” Brian pulled him into a hug. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say that you will live your life, and be happy,” John said firmly. “And know that I am happy as well.” Roger and Brian both raised eyebrows as he spoke, but John knew it was true. “I am healthy now, Brian, you and Roger don’t need to always worry. I can’t explain it, but I just know that everything will be well. I am happy for you both; please, be happy for me.”

“I can’t be happy if you are away from us,” Roger muttered firmly.

“It is for the best,” John said, just as strongly. “It was….meant to be.”

Figaro interrupted the solemn mood as he jumped on Brian’s leg and started an ambitious climb up the tall man. “He does that a lot,” John apologized, trying to pull the kitten free.

Brian managed a chuckle. “Well, he is cute,” he admitted. “And if you swear you have not had any health issues—”

“I have not,” John said firmly. 

“I still want to check you later,” Brian warned, not quite yet ready to believe that John was healthy, and the youngest brother smiled. 

“Of course,” he demurred, used to doing as his brothers wanted. 

Figaro started pawing at the saddle bags, and curious, John opened them. The first thing he saw was a stack of books, and glancing at the titles, he smiled at Brian. “I think these are for you,” he said, and took out a total of six large books, wondering how they all could have fit in the bag.

“What?” Brian took the books nervously, but his face lit up as soon as he saw the titles. “How did you get these?” he gasped in amazement. “I have been told they are not available at all in England yet!”

“Magic,” John demurred quietly. “You sort of….get used to it.”

For Roger, the saddle bags held architecture drawings and sketches of plans that had the blond brother enthralled, marveling at the possibilities. “These are amazing,” he murmured, his mind already filled with ideas. Then he frowned in thought. “Are these bribes?” he said, his tone harsh.

John shook his head. “Please accept them as gifts,” he said. “Never forget, I agreed to stay. I think that things are as they should be.”

Brian exchanged a look with Roger and the older brothers finally nodded. “As long as you are safe and happy,” Brian said firmly, and his words were not really directed to John, but to the demon.

At the bottom of the first saddlebag John found two small jewelry boxes. Surprised, he took them out, and opened them to find in each a matching set of earrings, bracelet, and necklaces, one set in warm brown amber and the other in fine blue topaz. He smiled up at his brothers. 

“Let me guess, my soon-to-be-sister by marriage has blue eyes like you,” John said, handing Roger the topaz set. “And your lady has brown eyes,” he said to Brian. Both men took the boxes and starred in amazement.

“It’s a perfect match for her eyes,” Brian murmured, and John knew that whoever this lady was, Brian was indeed in love with her. But knowing his eldest brother, she indeed might have to ask him to marry her. Then Brian’s own hazel brown eyes narrowed a bit. “It does feel like a bribe,” he said slowly.

“I understand,” John said. He took Brian’s hands. “But they are exactly what I would give if I could.”

“They aren’t enchanted, are they?” Roger asked suspiciously, looking at them skeptically.

John smiled. “No, I doubt it,” he said. “Please, give them to my new sisters for me.”

“I would rather that you be with us,” Brian said sadly, and John hugged him. 

“And I never wanted to leave you, but fate has a different plan,” John said quietly. Over the previous four months, he had come to accept much that he would never have dreamed of. “Things have worked well for each of us, although we cannot always be together anymore. But I think it was time for things to change; that night, coming home from the fair, I meant it when I said you needed to live your lives for yourselves and not for me anymore. My path was always going to be different.”

Brian hugged him back. “I would give up everything for you,” he said softly.

“You don’t have to,” John said. “I am well, just know that always.” He cleared his throat to lighten the mood again. “Now, tell me more of this woman who will hopefully soon be my sister.” Brian’s eyes lit up as he began to explain how he had met the young woman at the local bookstore, and John exchanged a smile with Roger. He knew he would soon have two sisters.

John unpacked the other saddle bag in his old bedroom, hiding until the housekeeper, hired girl, and farm hand had all gone home for the night. Then he and his brothers sat up most of the night talking. John told them almost everything truthfully, again careful to leave out certain details about Freddie and the bargain they had made. He had made a promise and in return had seen his brothers again. It was more than worth it.

Brian got out his guitar and John’s old one, which his brothers had kept carefully stored. John shared some new songs with them, and even Roger had to conceded that John had been well cared for after Brian reluctantly found no signs of ill health after examining his brother carefully. Figaro quickly won over the older brothers, adding proof that John was healthy.

“Beelzebub?” Roger snorted. “Seriously? A demon named their horse after another demon.”

“It is ironic, I suppose,” John agreed with a smile. “But he and Cesar are friends now.”

“We did wonder how we never found Cesar,” Brian said softly, looking sadly into the flames of the fireplace, and John knew his eldest brother was lost in memories. “We knew he would never leave you. It was a small comfort, to know that he was with you.”

“He has been a great comfort,” John agreed quietly. “I am very grateful he was able to stay.”

“I still say we should leave!” Roger suddenly burst out. “Right now. We can go to London, and then to the continent. Surely whatever sort of magic this being possesses cannot follow you there.”

“Roger,” John sighed. “Try it. Try taking me away. It won’t work.”

Before he quite knew what was happening, Roger had John by the arm and was dragging him outside. “What are you doing?” Brian demanded, following them.

“Testing this cursed claim,” Roger snapped. “What makes you so certain he can truly control you in this way?”

‘Because he laid claim to me’ John thought, but he said nothing aloud. He knew Roger would only believe when he saw with his own eyes.

In the stables, all of the horses reared up, refusing to let Roger or John near them, even Cesar neatly sidestepping away. Roger tried his best, but none of the horses would let themselves be saddled or even touched.

“Fine! We will walk then,” Roger snapped, and started to pull John across the yard. Brian was still yelling at Roger, trying to calm him down, Roger was swearing, and John was silent, suspecting what was about to happen.

They were no more than 400 feet from the house when Roger suddenly froze, his body going rigid. He let go of John’s arm, and Brian was now frantically focused on his middle brother.

“Roger? Roger, what in God’s name is going on?” Brian demanded. Roger had the oddest look on his face; his face almost blank and his body still, but his eyes were flashing. 

John stepped up and put his arms on Roger’s shoulders. “Roger, stop fighting him,” he said firmly. Blue eyes focused on him, and John could feel his brother’s inner struggle. “Stop fighting,” he repeated. “It won’t work. He won’t hurt me, but he also won’t let me – or you – go. Or tell anyone, I suspect.” It had occurred to John that Freddie might cast some power that would make it impossible for Brian or Roger to tell anyone the truth even if they wanted to. “I am at peace with the promise I made and conditions of my visit. Stop fighting, it is only a waste of time!”

“Roger.” It was Brian, the scientific, sensible brother who always looked for the logic in things. “I don’t know what is happening or why, but we know John would not lie. I think we don’t have any choice in the matter.” Brian glanced at John and then back to Roger. “For John’s sake, stop fighting,” he said. “We are wasting time we have with him.”

That seemed to snap Roger free and he suddenly took a few steps back, shaking his head. “Damn it!” he swore angrily. He tried to walk forward again, and simply stopped again after a few feet.

“Christ!” Roger cursed again, stepping backwards. “How in Hell does he—”

“I don’t know how, and never want to ask,” John said quietly. “But can you see now what he can do?”

“You’re a coward!” Roger suddenly yelled in the direction of the woods. “A coward who forces a family apart and hides behind whatever magic you possess. I dare you to come and face me! Show yourself!”

“Roger,” John warned. “Stop it.”

“Because he is too much of a coward? He takes a helpless child hostage, using his brothers as bait! I dare you to show yourself!” Roger actually picked up a rock from the road and threw it toward the trees. “Face me, you bastard.”

“Roger!” Brian grabbed his shoulders and made the middle brother face him. “This is accomplishing nothing. For John’s sake, don’t antagonize him!” His voice lowered but John could still hear it. “What if he takes his anger out on John?”

*never!*

All three brothers stopped short at the angry word in their heads. Brian and Roger flinched while John shook his own head and then faced Roger again. “He will not harm me,” John said firmly. “But we must also do what he wants. He has been kind, Roger, and yes, I feel odd to say this about someone who has captured each of us. But I have no reason to doubt what he says, or his words.” John took Roger’s hands. “Our mother believed in him,” he said softly, feeling tears start to form, and he blinked them away. “We should do what she would want.”

Roger hesitated, and then pulled John into his arms harshly. “I left you,” he sobbed. “Just walked away and left you.”

“You had no choice in the matter.” Looking at Brian, John could see the guilt on their older brother’s face as well. “Do not feel guilty,” he said as firmly as he could. “I made my choice, and I would do it again. Furthermore, I will not make any attempt to fight him, and will return he when tells me do without regret. The only thing I will regret is if we waste this time fighting!”

Brian enfolded both his younger brothers into a hug, looming over them both, and John knew they were all crying silently. “What’s done is done,” Brian said quietly. John nodded, and finally Roger nodded his own silent agreement. “Now, let’s get back inside. This chill night air is not good for John.” That seemed to snap Roger back, and he was quickly guiding his little brother back into the house, automatically fussing and ensuring that John was warm. John just smiled and accepted the fussing with good grace, accepting that his brothers would not yet really accept that he was healed. He still didn’t really understand it himself.

But all that mattered was that he was with his brothers again, even if it was brief. They would make the most of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing! Figuratively, and literally. And cats being cats & horses being horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Again, I would still rate the sex as DUBIOUS CONSENT, at least at the beginning. John is not totally willing or doing this out of desire; he is doing it to keep a bargain….and don’t forget Freddie IS a demon. Please keep this in mind if it can be a trigger for you. I don’t wish to make anyone uncomfortable. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and support!

Brian sent notes to the housekeeper and hired girl via the farm hand, giving them the next days off, so John was able to spend the time with his brothers. Indeed, all three brothers didn’t like being apart at all, and spent both nights in Brian’s large bed, curled together like they did when John was a small child and he would seek safety after a bad dream. He would usually go to Brian first, and then Roger always seemed to know when to join them. John spent the nights safely tucked between both his brothers, just like when he was a child, and all slept well.

The brothers spent the next days together all the time, talking and sharing. John told them about how he spent his days occupied with rides, music, and studying. John played the new music he had learned, and Brian eagerly wrote it down, musing about lyrics for some of the tunes. Roger still grumbled about the demon, but reluctantly conceded that John seemed happy and safe. John and Roger also finally convinced Brian to speak to his lady, which had the oldest brother blushing.

“I wish you could be here for the weddings,” Brian said quietly. 

John smiled. “I think I will know when they happen. Don’t worry.”

One thing that had proved difficult was convincing them that John was healthy. From habit, Brian allowed John only tea and water, with just a tiny glass of watered wine at dinner, and John decided to not argue about. But Roger did slip him some undiluted wine, and John exchanged a conspiratorial grin with his blond brother. For all of Roger’s constant muttering about Freddie, he did seem to accept – and even very reluctantly acknowledge his gratitude – that John was healed.

If nothing else, Roger figured it was high time John deserved some drink as an adult. He opened up the liquor cabinet he kept secret from Brian the first night, and gave John some strong brandy and ale, Brian sleeping while his younger brothers giggled like children in the hallway before they snuck back to bed. John decided he really wasn’t one for strong drink, but it had been fun to do something sneaky with his blond brother again. 

The last night, John had a dream. In it, he was with Brian and Roger in the living room. Roger was playing with a blond toddler, a little boy, while Brian and John each held tiny infants - twins. John looked down in his dream, and saw rather familiar curly brown hair on the baby girl he held. He woke up smiling, still firmly held between his brothers. He would have his nieces and nephews. 

All three were nervous the last day, wondering when the summons would come. John checked his saddle bags and to his surprise found another pile of books for Brian and more blueprints for Roger. Each brother frowned a bit, still regarding them somewhat as bribes, but accepted them grace. John petted Figaro, who had rarely left his side, and they enjoyed lunch. Just as they were finished, John heard a familiar voice.

*come*

He looked at Brian and Roger and sighed. “It’s time,” he said quietly. Roger held him in a tight hold, acting as he if he was still going to fight. “I will see you again, I know it,” John whispered, and Roger looked at him in surprise. “I will, I promise,” John said, also including Brian. “I will be able to come back.”

“I am holding him to his damn word,” Roger growled, and John smiled a little.

“I will make sure he knows,” he promised.

John secured Figaro in a saddlebag with a blanket and Brian and Roger clung to him as they went to the stable. Cesar was already saddled, looking at them very expectantly, and he knelt down to patiently wait for his master.

“I can’t believe we are letting you go,” Roger protested.

“We don’t have a choice, and besides, it’s alright,” John tried to assure him and Brian. “I am happy, truly. I will see you again, and I am safe.” He looked at Brian, and tried to smile through his tears. “Don’t make your lady wait too long,” he said.

All three were crying now, and John had to make himself climb on the saddle and Cesar quickly stood back up. Roger seemed determined to fight one last time, and John could tell when Freddie was holding his blond brother in place. “Goodbye,” he whispered, glad that this time he was able to say goodbye. Brian smiled sadly, but nodded, one arm going around Roger.

“Go,” he whispered. “We love you.”

Cesar took off, and John made himself turn and face forward, not able to watch as his brothers faded in the distance.

It seemed shorter this time, as if the path was becoming familiar to both of them. Soon Cesar went off trail and pushed his way through some bush. They came into a clearing where the familiar mist was waiting and Cesar calmly walked into it. When it lifted, they were back at the grounds of the mansion.

John made himself take a deep breath, and blinked back tears as he unsaddled Cesar and got Figaro out of his saddle bag nest. He spent some time grooming Cesar and getting him resettled in the stable; it was also resettling himself. It had been so easy to be strong when he was with his brothers, but now he felt vulnerable again.

It felt odd, going back to his room, after the two nights he had spent at home. It had been so familiar and secure, sleeping between his brothers; now he wondered if tonight he would be summoned again to Freddie’s bed. He suspected he would be, and would accept it without any resistance. He had made a promise and been rewarded with getting to spend three days with his brothers. He would keep his part of the bargain.

Callie, Cleo, and Tiri greeted him happily, Figaro jumping on his sisters, and John had to laugh as the trio of kittens began their usual play chasing in and out of the bedroom and he could also hear them thundering up and down the hall. It was getting to be late afternoon, so John followed his habit of washing and changing into fresh clothes, awaiting his summons to dinner. He had just finished brushing his hair into a neat ponytail and gone back to the main bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

“John.”

To his surprise, Freddie was in the doorway. “Welcome home,” Freddie said warmly, a smile on his face. John went to him willingly.

“Thank you.” John bit his lip a little, shy again now that he was facing Freddie, remembering quite well that had happened the last time they were together. It had been easier to keep that memory aside a bit when he had been with his brothers. Now that he was back, the physical memory was much stronger. The demon smiled, and took John’s hand, placing a possessive kiss on the palm. Then he stepped forward, putting large hands on John’s shoulders and brushed a light kiss on his lips. John felt his face grow warm, but accepted it, glad when Freddie then simply took John’s arm and escorted him down to dinner.

“Thank you for the gifts you sent,” John finally said as they walked down the stairs, thinking it only polite to acknowledge them. “It was very kind of you.”

Freddie waved a hand lightly. “It was the least I could do,” he said. “Now, tell me about your visit.”

It was familiar, chatting with Freddie at dinner, and John felt himself begin to relax again, even with knowing what Freddie likely expected of him later. Freddie chuckled about how John and Roger had snuck into the secret liquor cabinet, and said that he would send Roger some rare bottles on John’s next visit. 

“Don’t encourage him,” John sighed, but he also smiled. “It is good to know I will see them again.”

Freddie nodded. “I would not keep you forever from your brothers or your future nieces and nephews,” he promised. There was a slight twinkle in the dark eyes. “And those you saw in your dream were just the first of many.” 

“Truly?” John felt his heart grow light with joy. He had been almost positive, but hearing it from Freddie was still a relief. 

“You will have many nieces and nephews to visit,” Freddie assured with a smile. “But the dream you had was not one that I sent you. It came from you.”

“From me?” John took a sip of water, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Some of your powers are now growing, my love. You will, on occasion, be able to see the future as well.”

John blinked at that news, uncertain. “I am not sure how I feel about that,” he slowly admitted. “That seems rather…intimidating.”

“Do not fear it,” Freddie said, smiling lightly. “Take comfort from it instead.”

John just shook his head again. It seemed all too conflicting for him to ponder at the moment. He decided to concentrate on the positive; that he would indeed get to see his brothers and their family again. 

“Thank you,” he said sincerely to the demon. Freddie reached over and took his hand.

“Twice now I have forcibly separated you from your family, and while it was for your own safety, I know it has not been easy.” Freddie smiled and his dark eyes glowed a soft red. “I do wish for you to be happy here, John.”

John considered things carefully. “I am…content,” he said finally. “Especially with knowing that I will see them again.” It was all he could bring himself to say at the moment. He had told Brian and Roger that he was happy to try and ease their guilt, but he suddenly found he could not say those words to Freddie, though they were very close to being true. It still seemed too strange. The demon squeezed his hand and smiled. 

“Then I am content as well. In time, you will be happy.”

The retired to the music room, and Freddie guided John to join him at the piano bench. “I finished the song I was working on,” he commented, beginning to play the soft melody. John quietly listened to it, appreciating the tune. 

“I still think it’s very ethereal,” he said when Freddie finished.

“Then perhaps that if what I shall call it,” the demon mused. He turned to face the young man and John remembered when Freddie had first kissed him at the piano. If Freddie wished to do so again, John would not resist that or anything else. He had given his word.

Freddie did indeed kiss him, but this time it was firmer, still not harsh, but persistent, his tongue demanding entrance, his hands cupping John’s face. John made a slight whimper as he parted his lips, giving Freddie what he wanted. Freddie rewarded him with gentling the kiss again, trying to encourage John into returning the movement. John hesitated, but did his best to respond. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands, and finally settled them on the demon’s shoulders. After several long minutes, Freddie gave him with one final kiss and then pulled away.

“I did miss you, my love,” the demon said quietly, their faces still only inches apart.

John looked down, not sure what to say. “I—“ he stumbled, but Freddie laid a gentle finger on his lips.

“Do not worry, little one. I would not expect you to say that you missed me. You had to leave your brothers and return to your captor. But someday, you will feel as I do.”

“You have treated me well, as I told my brothers,” John managed to say, his eyes still downcast. “I have no complaints. And I know what I agreed to in return for seeing my brothers and am content with my decision.” 

“Ah, yes,” and Freddie could not hide the note of satisfaction in his voice. “You indeed kept your part of the bargain.”

“And I know that we shall…. continue….”John stammered. He could feel his face flame red, and had to keep his eyes down, trying to keep his voice steady. Freddie had not harmed him one bit, there was no reason to be afraid, he told himself firmly. 

“We shall continue,” Freddie agreed. He ran a hand through John’s hair, freeing it yet again from the tie. He seemed to prefer the long auburn hair loose and free. John took a steadying breath, preparing himself. “But not tonight,” Freddie continued, and John looked up at him in surprise. Freddie smiled in return. “You had a difficult day again being separated again from your brothers, even with the promise of seeing them again. Sleep well tonight, my little one. Tomorrow morning, I would like to join you for a ride, and we can continue our lives.”

“Y-yes, of course,” John managed. He felt rather guilty at the sense of relief and frowned, not sure what to think.

Freddie tactfully said nothing more, and merely escorted John up to his room. The usual kiss to his hand and then another kiss to his lips, and Freddie shut the door, sealing John in for the night.

John touched his lips, surprised again at the tingling he still felt. It remained even after he took his bath and retired to bed, the cats quickly cuddling around him. It was comforting and had familiar, but he enjoyed the larger forms of his brothers’ the two previous nights. He had felt protected and safe, just like when he was a child.

He truly didn’t think too much on it, but a part of him admitted that he felt protected and safe with Freddie, as well.

*****  
*****

Beelzebub seemed happy to see John the next morning, gently butting the young man in greeting and then stomping a hind foot, hinting he was expecting a treat. John laughed and fed both horses the apples and sugar cubes he had brought from his breakfast. Freddie just chuckled. 

“You have spoiled them both,” he remarked.

“I think they deserve it,” John said, smiling. Cesar knelt so John could mount, and the gate to the corral opened itself once Freddie and Beelzebub were ready. 

The morning was spent on a pleasant ride, John surprised at how after even nearly five months there were still new paths to discover. He knew that Freddie somehow controlled the routes, and just enjoyed the views, the two stallions occasionally breaking into friendly races on open paths or meadows. After several hours they stopped for their now usual picnic lunch, and the horses wandered off to graze, leaving John and Freddie alone. It was now Autumn, and John knew their picnics would soon have to end when snow came.

“I know it was sad to leave your brothers, but I am glad to have you back home,” Freddie said, pouring them some watered wine. They usually drank water or lemonade at their picnics, and John suspected this was a special treat in recognition of his return.

“Home?” John mused, accepting the glass Freddie offered him. “I suppose this is now home for me, isn’t it? I never expected to live anywhere other than the same house I was born in.”

“Ah, I understand,” Freddie said. “You expected the life of a quiet country gentleman, managing your brother’s businesses and the estate.”

“I didn’t expect to live to be very old,” John softly corrected, looking across the meadow.

Freddie’s eyes flashed a hint of red. “I would not have allowed anything to happen to you. I could not save your mother, but from the moment you were born, I knew you would one day come to me where you would be safe.”

John took a sip from the glass. “Then things have worked about as they were meant to be,” he said a bit shakily, repeating what he had told his brothers.

“Yes,” Freddie said firmly.

John nodded and made himself try to smile. “This is certainly more interesting than the life I imagined,” he said, trying to look at the bright side of things.

“What were some things you would have liked to have done?” Freddie asked as they began to eat.

“Um…” John pondered the question, taking another sip of the light wine. “Some travelling. The furthest away I’ve even been was to Bath to take the waters on holidays. But Brian was also so hovering and Roger so insistent about me being careful, I hardly got to do anything other than sit in water – and not even the ocean! Just the spring waters. I always felt like a fool. I would love to see London, but Brian and Roger always insisted the air was too unhealthy and it was too far a journey for me.”

Freddie chuckled kindly. “I can understand the urge to travel, to see new things,” he agreed. He had shared many stories of different places with John over the previous months, and John admitted to being a bit envious. But the way Freddie described things, John felt as if he had been there as well. “What else would you have done, my little one?”

John felt his face grow a bit warm at the endearment, but smiled. “I would like to have danced more,” he confessed.

The demon raised an eyebrow. “Dance? Surely you have danced!”

“Barely,” John admitted. “I know how to dance, of course, I had a tutor. But at festivals and fairs, if we were not playing, then usually Brian and Roger took turns sitting with me while they danced; I was allowed just one or two slow group dances as Brian thought it would be too strenuous to play and dance in one afternoon or evening. And at house parties, well, I usually kept the older ladies’ company.” John blushed even more. “I didn’t mind, truly, but Brian and Roger would allow me only a few waltzes spread far apart so I wouldn’t get too tired. I would spend the rest of the time sitting with the widows and older ladies, keeping them company. They thought I was cute,” he blushed, but then his green eyes gleamed a little. “It wasn’t all bad; I always knew the best gossip.”

Freddie laughed out loud, looking delighted. “I have never thought of that,” he mused. “I suppose that would be the place to sit to hear the *good* talk.”

“Oh, the best of all sorts,” John assured him, laughing along. “And the few dances I did get, well, I was always so tongue tied and worried what to talk about with the lady while dancing. So the older ladies would always put my name on their nieces or granddaughters dance card, and then make sure I knew what to ask the girls about so I could at least make conversation. It did make the parties much more bearable. Roger is the sociable one in the family. Brian and I find parties a bit of an ordeal and attended mostly for the music. But I did like the dancing.” He smiled wistfully. “Roger will have a lot of dancing at his wedding. Brian would likely rather have folks give edifying lectures! But I’m confident he will do whatever his lady wishes.”

“Well, in either case, you have missed dancing, and that is not to be abided,” Freddie said. He put his own wine glass aside and stood and extended one hand to John. “Come, my dear.”

“What for?” John found himself automatically taking Freddie’s hand after putting down his glass, and before he quite knew it, he was pulled up and into a rather intimate dancing position. “Freddie!” John exclaimed, blushing. “Are you mad?”

“Now this,” Freddie said, completely ignoring John’s protest and guiding the young man into position, “is a dance from the Americas. The parts are identical for the man and woman, so no worries there,” he winked. He took John’s hands. “Just follow me. It’s very easy.”

It wasn’t easy. For one, John was too busy blushing and it just made Freddie laugh more. Then John tripped, trying to avoid stepping on the picnic blanket, and sat down before he fell down, accidentally pulling Freddie down with him. Before he quite knew it, John was lying on the blanket, Freddie above him.

‘Oh,’ John thought. But he didn’t object as Freddie gently settled himself on the young man, careful to not put his full weight on him, one hand tangling in his hair and other cupping his face. The demon kissed John for long minutes, and John quietly wrapped his arms around Freddie’s shoulders, accepting the gestures. He was shy about returning the kisses, but didn’t object at any of them, even smiling when some tickled his neck. It was oddly comfortable to be held by Freddie.

Freddie finally pulled back, and fondly regarded him. “I have missed you,” he said again gently.

John nodded in understanding. He couldn’t quite say the same, but he knew Freddie was being sincere. Idly, he wondered what life was like for the immortal demon. He seemed to know everything and to have traveled everywhere. But surely, he had not done it always alone?

John broke out of his musings as he heard a nicker from the horses who had wandered back toward the picnic and were regarding their masters with clear puzzlement. Cesar stomped his foot and shook his head toward the picnic blanket.

“No, you already had one apple, and will get another when we return,” John said sternly, sitting up when Freddie allowed it. Cesar tossed his head in reply. “Yes, maybe a sugar cube; I don’t know if there are any more in the basket,” John sighed. Then he froze, realizing what he had said, and looked at Freddie with wide eyes. The demon just smiled.

“Horses are particular with whom they communicate,” he reminded John. “You are among the privileged now.”

“I can talk to them? Understand them?” Beelzebub had made his way over to them now, and snorted. John frowned a little, not hearing specific words but understanding a general meaning or message. “He thinks our dancing was more awkward than a newborn colt taking its first steps,” John translated, still in awe.

“Very rude,” Freddie told his horse.

They returned to the stable where apples and sugar cubes were waiting, and the stallions were rewarded with a good grooming. John went back to his bedroom to wash and change for dinner and afterwards sat on the balcony for a moment, marveling at it all. He could have dreams of the future? Communicate with animals? It all seemed beyond what he had already come to accept.

Callie and her daughters walked by, and John looked at them, curious, remembering Freddie’s comment once that cats were even more particular than horses when it came to whom they communicated with. Cleo and Tiri jumped up on his lap, demanding chin scratches, and John regarded them warily.

“I know you want something,” he said to them. “I could tell that even before…well, before. It’s feline thing, isn’t it? You always act extra sweet when you want something. What is it now?”

Tiri batted John’s jacket, and looked at him with big blue eyes. John looked back and forth between the sisters, and frowned, a vague image coming to his mind. “No,” he said flatly. “Absolutely impossible, and that is that. Talk to Freddie; I cannot help you with that.”

“Cannot help with what?” Freddie asked, coming onto the balcony. As with the night before, he had come to escort John to dinner instead of the mental summons he had used before. 

“They want seafood for dinner,” John said, setting the cats aside and standing up, accepting Freddie’s arm. “Specifically, I think, a whale.”

Freddie burst out laughing and John joined in.

“Oh, my,” the demon finally said when he stopped laughing, shaking his head. “I will see what I can do.”

Dinner was relaxed, John admitting some of the gossip he had heard at various dances, and Freddie chuckling in glee. They went to the library and resumed a chess game that they had started before John left on his visit and talked quietly over tea. Freddie eventually won the match and John sighed in defeat. “I was hoping the moves Brian taught me would help,” he grumbled. He had set up the chess board at home with the pieces as they were at the mansion, and Brian had helped to brainstorm some strategies.

Freddie chuckled lightly as he sipped his tea. “We shall set it up the same, and have a re-match tomorrow,” he suggested. “Your brother’s strategy deserves another test.” He put his tea cup down, looking at John intently, and John sensed the change in the atmosphere. He took a nervous final sip of his tea and managed a weak smile. 

“There is nothing to fear, my dear,” Freddie said quietly. John nodded, hoping his voice would be steady.

“I know,” he said. “You were….very kind…before.”

Black eyebrows rose slightly in vague amusement, but there was also understanding. “I am glad you feel that way. I do hope that you will soon feel more than kindness.” He took John’s right hand and lightly traced over his mark. “Have I told you recently how much I admire your strength and courage?”

“My what?” John tilted his head, his own eyebrow raised.

Freddie smiled. “Think of all that you have accepted these past months,” he said gently. “Beginning when you offered yourself to save your brothers with no idea what would happen to you. If you’d had time to think about it at all, you would have expected to be kept prisoner in the dungeon.”

John looked down at their joined hands, remembering that first night. “I suppose I would have,” he agreed slowly. “But it didn’t matter. Anything to save my brothers.”

“The very definition of courage. And then confronted what I imposed upon you as my price of seeing them again,” Freddie said, his tone very serious. “You have accepted that with grace and dignity.”

John bit his lip, considering. “It was not so hard a decision,” he finally demurred. “Again, anything for my brothers. And your price was really not so very….high.”

“A very high personal price.”

Green eyes looked up at the demon steadily. “Well worth it,” John said quietly. “And it was also not so very difficult.” John looked back down, hoping Freddie understood what he wanted to say.

The demon’s hand squeezed John’s reassuringly. “You make the best of any situation, it seems. And I promise you, there will never be any cause for fear. I treasure you, John, and I will never hurt you.”

“I know.” John looked back up, his gaze steady again. He had made his decision, and would stand by it just as he had before.

Freddie nodded, and then stood and extended his hand. “Then come,” he said gently. John accepted his hand and they were soon back in Freddie’s bedroom. John was glad that it was dimly lit again, especially now that he was fully aware of things.

Freddie took his time, undressing them slowly, and John fumbled a bit, but managed to pull off his own shirt at the silent urging from the demon even as he blushed and accepted help in pulling off his boots. Soon they were both undressed and John was actually glad when Freddie gently laid on top of him, feeling somehow covered by the demon’s body, even if it meant they were touching from head to toe. It was comforting and grounding.

Freddie seemed determine to kiss every inch of John’s body, and the young man blushed at the attention, especially when the demon moved lower down. John startled a little, but gripped Freddie’s shoulders for support, letting Freddie do what he wanted, and understanding what he intended. He couldn’t hold back a gasp and his hands tightened on Freddie’s shoulders as the demon continued. John shuddered as he quickly came apart, gasping for breath. 

There was a soft chuckle, and Freddie moved back up, spreading John’s long hair across the pillows. John closed his eyes, feeling his face flushed, and Freddie chuckled again. “You are so very beautiful, my love,” he murmured. That made John open his eyes and regard the demon skeptically.

“That is….silly,” John finally decided. Roger was the beauty in the family and everyone admired Brian’s height and hair. John had always considered himself quite insignificant compared to them even without his ill health.

“It is the truth,” Freddie insisted. “You are beautiful not just on the outside, but also here,” he said, lying a hand on John’s chest. “And I shall prove it to you quite often.”

“I—“ John broke off as Freddie began kissing him again, and he decided this really wasn’t the time or place for any debate.

He was a little apprehensive, even with Freddie’s assurances, wondering what the act would be like this time, knowing he had been wrapped in some protective spells the first time. But Freddie seemed to sense his unease, gently brushing his temples with kisses, and John felt himself relax again.

“There will be no pain, not even discomfort,” Freddie promised quietly. “I will ensure it. Just relax, my love, and enjoy.” John nodded, but still bit his lip at the intimate touches, turning his face into Freddie’s shoulder. He was alert this time, and he actually felt more embarrassment than the first time as Freddie prepared him because now he was fully aware of every single thing not just physically but mentally, though he suspected - and was grateful for – some tiny spells to keep any potential discomfort at bay.

He felt Freddie move them into his desired position, and John kept his eyes firmly closed, feeling vulnerable as the demon settled between his legs. Freddie seemed to understand and kissed John’s eyelids with soft words of praise and encouragement. John took a deep breath, bracing himself again.

He needn’t have worried. It was still an unfamiliar and surprising sensation, of course, but completely without discomfort. He clung to Freddie, at first not sure what to do, and then was rather incapable of doing anything except hanging on as waves of pleasure began to build and all he could do was gasp. This was far more than he had felt the first night, and he had been privately amazed at that pleasure. This…this was even greater.

He didn’t know how long it continued, Freddie murmuring his name and again words in languages that John didn’t understand. All John knew was that suddenly he was gasping, yearning for more, and then he was shuddering in release, his fingers digging into Freddie’s shoulders. A moment later, and felt Freddie strain against him as well, the demon frantically kissing him. John returned the kisses without even being aware of it.

They laid comfortably together for a time after wards, Freddie pulling up a blanket so John was warm and covered, and gathering him into his arms, gently stroking him. “Are you alright, my love?” Freddie asked softly.

“Yes, of course,” John answered shyly, feeling his face flush a little again. He was glad his head was resting on Freddie’s chest; he had no doubt the demon knew he was blushing as always, but at least he couldn’t see it. John wondered if he would ever stop blushing and had to admit that he likely wouldn’t. 

But then again, he had survived Roger’s edifying talks, so he maybe there was some hope for the future. 

Now there was a kiss to his forehead. “Good,” Freddie sighed. “And are you…content?”

John knew was the demon was asking, and took a steadily breath. “I am,” he said firmly. He knew he was blushing, but also made himself him look up at Freddie. “Both with my decision, and with being here.” Not just at the mansion, but being in Freddie’s bed.

Dark eyes lit up, and Freddie gently rolled them over so he was above John again, and could kiss him deeply. John did his best to return the kisses, shy, but determined. He knew he had nothing to fear.

“Thank you, my love,” Freddie finally said, lying them on their sides and gathering John back into his arms. John willingly held Freddie as well, one hand resting on Freddie’s shoulder. He buried his fact against the demon’s chest, just comfortable and relaxed, truly feeling at peace.

It was quite the revelation, but he knew this was where he was meant to be.

Freddie’s hands continued to gently rub John’s arms and back, and some fingers trailed over his ribs, making John jerk a little in surprise.

John could practically hear Freddie’ eyebrows raising. “Are you ticklish?” the demon asked, his tone somehow innocent as could be.

“No, not at all! Why do you ask?” John said immediately, his eyes flying open.

There was a chuckle. “No reason,” Freddie assured him, his arms pulling John closer to him, but hands keeping a safe distance from ticklish ribs. John breathed a sigh of relief, but had no illusions that Freddie had not noted this new information.

He was just glad that he awoke the next morning in his own bed, again fully dressed in pajamas, and no signs of tickling.

*****  
End note: People have been going to “take the waters” at the natural hot springs in Bath, Somerset, England, since Roman times 😊 It was quite the popular place in the 1800’s for people of all classes to go for holiday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a bit of an epiphany and learns something new. Don't forget Freddie is a demon. But, there are weddings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: No more Non Con, I would say. Happy and consensual

John had been back with Freddie for just over a week when the demon mentally summoned him back to the mansion one afternoon while John was out with Cesar. Curious, John did as he was told, returning quickly after settling Cesar back in the stable. Freddie met him in the library, smiling.

“I have a surprise for you, my dear,” he said. John raised an eyebrow as Freddie gently turned him around, pressing his back against the demon’s chest and enfolding him firmly in his arms. “Put your arms over my arms, and hold my hands,” Freddie whispered in his ear.

John blushed, but followed the direction. “Now, close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you to.” John nodded. “We are still physically here at the mansion, but I want you to view something.”

View something? John took a deep breath, now very curious. There was a pause, and then something of a shift in the air. “They cannot see or hear us, so we may talk,” Freddie continued. “Open your eyes now, my love.”

John looked, and found that they were suddenly at the edge of an unfamiliar yard by a large house. Dozens of people were around them, all happily chatting and there was music. 

“Look,” Freddie whispered, and John saw Roger at the center of a circle of people, dancing with a beautiful young woman who was wearing the blue topaz jewelry Freddie had sent.

“Roger’s wedding,” John gasped, and Freddie hummed in agreement.

“I wanted you to see some of it, since you could not be there,” Freddie said softly.

John tightened his hold on Freddie’s arms. “Thank you,” he whispered, his eyes wide as he took in everything he could.

They stood quietly for some time, watching the crowd, listening. Brian led out a tall young woman for some dances, and judging by the besotted look on his face, John suspected that she was his eldest brother’s love. Roger looked so proud of his bride and John could tell that she loved him back just as much. John recognized a number of the people from the surrounding villages and it was good to see them again, even if they had no idea he was there.

Freddie finally sighed, and kissed John’s ear. “We must leave now,” he said regretfully. 

“I understand,” John said. He wished he could speak to his brothers, but he was content just seeing how happy they were. He closed his eyes at Freddie’s direction, and felt the shift again as they somehow returned back the library. Freddie loosened his hold and turned John around to face him.

“Thank you,” John said sincerely, and without thought, leaned up to kiss Freddie. The demon chuckled and hugged the young man to him.

“You are very welcome,” he murmured between kisses.

“They looked so happy,” John continued, not quite realizing that he was hugging Freddie back fiercely. “It’s all I ever wanted for them.”

“They are happy, and they and their families will always be safe,” Freddie promised. He looked down at John. “And you, little one, are you happy?”

John paused at the question, suddenly taking stock of everything. For once, he didn’t let himself think too long. “Yes,” he said finally. “I am.” He was separated from his brothers, but knew he would see them again, and that they would have happy lives. That was all that mattered to him.

Freddie kissed him again, and John returned the kiss without hesitation. “Then I am happy as well,” he murmured softly. One hand cupped John’s face to continue the kisses, and his free hand untied John’s hair ribbon so his fingers could run through the auburn tresses. John was beginning to wonder why he wasted time tying it back if Freddie was always untying it. The demon obviously preferred John’s hair loose.

Well, it was the principal of the matter, he decided stubbornly. John personally liked his hair pulled back. If Freddie wanted it loose, then he would have to make it so. 

John made a point of braiding his hair firmly back before dinner that night, adding several knots in the ribbon, and didn’t miss the hint of amused challenge in Freddie’s eyes.

*****  
*****

Autumn was quickly turning into winter, and the first light snowfall a month after his return to the mansion had John excited instead of rather glum as he usually would be during the season. Winter had always meant before that John was bundled up even when inside, and allowed outside only for short rides or sitting on the back patio covered in blankets. Brian was a firm believer in the need for fresh air and mild exercise, but diligent about John being kept warm. During one particularly brutal cold snap when he was six, John had been completely confined to the house for an entire week. Roger had finally rolled him up in blankets and carried him out to the forge to sit by the fire for a bit and get out from the house before all three brothers made each other crazy.

Now John was free to spend as much time outside during the day as he liked. The one drawback of the season was the shortened daylight, which restricted his time outside, but it was still more than enough for him to be happy. There were instead longer evenings spent playing music or chess, reading, and visiting as Freddie had an unending supply of stories.

They was also dancing. John felt rather silly, but admitted he had freely confessed a secret and that he had missing dancing. Now Freddie added dancing to many evenings, music magically playing as they twirled around the music room. Sometimes Freddie taught him new dances from other parts of the world, and sometimes it was familiar waltzes or other local styles. It was rather difficult getting used to taking the woman’s part on the waltzes, but John conceded that he wasn’t going to have an argument with the demon over that topic. He’d always been nervous leading anyway, despite his dance tutor’s best efforts, convinced that he was clumsy and afraid of stepping on the ladies’ feet.

Brian was married early one winter afternoon, and John was so happy for him as he and Freddie quietly watched. His new sister was regal in a red dress, the golden-brown amber jewelry from Freddie sparkling. John also noted Roger’s wife looking very comfortable with her pregnancy, and he made Freddie promise that he would know the minute the baby was born.

“You may know at the same time I do,” Freddie smiled at dinner that night. “It may come in a dream to you.”

John thought about that for a moment. So far, he’d had no more dreams that seemed to foretell the future, and he had rather liked that. Seeing the future was potentially frightening. “I don’t know about that,” he demurred. “It seems like invading one’s privacy.”

“You get used to it,” Freddie said, and John frowned a little, wondering just what all Freddie had seen about him during his life. He decided he really didn’t want to know.

They continued a comfortable routine of daily rides or time in the library or music room if the weather was unfavorable. John bundled up and visited Cesar every day no matter the weather, and secretly enjoyed it. He always mentally apologized to Brian when it was cold or snowing, but knew he was more than able now, even if his eldest brother would likely still object just from habit. It was fun to rebel a little, John admitted, even as he murmured apologies.

Freddie surprised him with a winter picnic one sunny day, a small bonfire blazing and a lean-to set up in a meadow with plenty of thick tarps on the ground. John teased the demon that he was worse than Brian when Freddie tucked a heavy blanket around him and fussed with making sure the tea was warm enough. Freddie just huffed a little and smiled.

A new habit of course was spending some nights with Freddie since his return from home. John had privately hoped for some sign to help him understand how it was to proceed, and thankfully Freddie obliged by making a simple pattern of requiring John’s presence every other night. John was relieved it was so easy to follow; he liked routine and suspected that Freddie understood this. John knew that Roger would snort at the idea of a routine when it came to matters of the bedroom, but that was Roger. John preferred knowing in advance and having an understanding. He had never been much for impulse and this part of his life was still new enough that ‘improvising’, a word that Roger had actually once used during their talks, was not yet appealing or comfortable to John. 

He still blushed a bit on those nights when Freddie escorted him to the demon’s bedroom, but it got….easier… he decided was the word for it. He was honest enough to admit that he enjoyed the time, and found himself even looking forward to it, even if it was sometimes a bit embarrassing because of his never-ending shyness. It was certainly not something he would have ever expected, but then none of this was. Freddie was always so gentle, so loving and patient, that John could not find it in himself to regret any of the time they spent together at night.

John usually fell asleep rather quickly, safely held in Freddie’s arms, and would wake up the next morning in his own bed, dressed in his pajamas. He wasn’t sure if Freddie used magic or if he carried him and then John somehow slept through being dressed, or if it was some combination. Again, it was a topic John blushed about, and kept silent on.

Then he discovered a partial answer. And was reminded that Freddie was a demon.

John woke abruptly, sitting straight up in bed before he was even completely awake. Something was…wrong. Dangerous. The room was dark and it took him a moment to realize that he was alone in Freddie’s bed.

*stay, little one*

“Freddie?”

*hush*

John quietly pulled the covers up around him, realizing that he was naked. The fire rekindled itself enough to provide a bit of light and John sat silently as told. He could not hear anything, but there was a feeling of something just on the edge of his mind that made him uneasy. He sat frozen on the bed for several long minutes, nervously contemplating what could be happening. Then the sense of danger was gone and he took a shaky breath of relief, closing his eyes for a moment.

“John.” The young man jumped at the soft voice, opening his eyes to see Freddie back in the bedroom. The demon was wearing his usual black pants and boots with his white shirt, and John self-consciously pulled the covers around him tighter. “Everything is alright, my love.”

“W-what was that?”

Freddie sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. “A visitor,” he finally said. “I am sorry that it woke and frightened you. I meant to return you to your bedroom earlier so that it would not disturb you.” He gently ran a hand through John’s hair. “I promise you that no one was hurt tonight, and that you were never in danger, but what you sensed was the presence of another demon,” he admitted. “It is why I seal you in your bedroom at night when you are not with me; to keep you unaware of others who may be in the area. The veil is thin at night, and although I completely control this area, others can occasionally pass through. You are never in danger, but I understand that sensing the presence alone is frightening.”

John shivered at the words. “I’ve never felt anything like that before,” he said. “Not even the night I met you.”

“No, we already had a bond, so you did not perceive me as any possible threat.”

“Are there—“ John hugged his knees to his chest, also securing the covers around him. It was intimidating being naked in Freddie’s bed while the demon was fully dressed. “Are there many demons?”

Freddie raised an eyebrow, and then nodded truthfully. John closed his eyes, wincing. “Darling,” Freddie said soothingly, “there is nothing to fear. I understand it is frightening knowledge, but no one is in danger.” There was a slight shift in the air, and then Freddie was back in bed, unclothed, and gathering John securely in his arms, the covers pulled over them. John idly reflected that at least he felt on more even ground with both of them undressed, embarrassing as it might be. “Your powers are growing and making you more aware of things, which may at times be unsettling,” Freddie explained gently. “But I need you to know that you are always safe, and your family is safe. You are all under my protection now, and always will be. What you sense may be frightening, but know that you are safe.”

John didn’t resist the tight embrace and sense of security, letting Freddie tuck his head under the demon’s chin. “You are very powerful, aren’t you?” All the things Freddie could do, all his powers, and John knew he had only seen a portion of what Freddie could control.

“Yes,” Freddie said calmly. “I control a great deal here, and elsewhere.”

“Elsewhere?”

“I will explain one day.”

John hummed a little. “I’m not sure if I want to know it all,” he admitted. Freddie chucked. 

“When you are ready,” he agreed. He laid them back down, and John willingly relaxed against him.

“Is that why you always take me back to my bedroom? So I won’t sense anything during the night?”

“Yes,” Freddie acknowledged. “It is a secure refuge for you. And I know it is more comfortable for you waking up there.” He lightly trailed a hand down John’s arm. “Though I would love to see you wake up in the morning,” he remarked.

“What? Why?” John lifted his head to look up at Freddie, puzzled.

Freddie smiled. “To see how beautiful you are in the morning dawn,” he said. John blushed and quickly put his head back down.

“Stop that,” he muttered.

“Stop what?”

John felt his face flame. “Calling me beautiful.”

“John”, Freddie took gentle hold of John’s chin, making the young man look back up at him. “I will continue to tell you that because it is the truth. I have never lied to you and never will. I shall make it my mission to make sure you know how beautiful – and how loved – you are.”

Loved? John starred at the demon, and Freddie nodded. “Yes, my dear, I love you. I have since you were born, although of course it was a different sort of love then; brotherly, and protective. But I sensed there might be more. I waited quite impatiently for you to grow up, and knew the moment you came to rescue your brothers that we would be together as true lovers.”

“I—” John was honestly speechless, helplessly looking at Freddie. What could he possibly say? 

Freddie leaned in and kissed him before John could manage to say anything. “It is alright, my dear,” he said quietly, murmuring against John’s ear. “I do not expect you to yet feel or say the same.” He pulled back and looked intently into the wide green eyes, gently sitting them back up so they could face each other and talk easier. “All I ask is that you open your heart, John. You no longer need to fear the future now, or worry about your brothers. You have time now to grow, to explore, to experience all the adventures you craved. And I will be at your side.”

John just blinked. “I never expected…” He took a deep breath. “I never thought I would be with someone,” he finally managed to say. “That I would be married or even—” he broke off for a moment, embarrassed, but managed to continue. “Or even have a relationship,” he said. “Mostly, I didn’t expect to live long enough.”

“It is understandable,” Freddie said kindly. He was stroking John’s hair in a now familiar, calming, motion. “I was tempted to summon you when you were younger,” he admitted, and John looked at him in surprise. “I did not like you being in pain, or feeling so weak, so I did what I could, but I could not truly heal you until you were here with me. I could ensure that you were as pain free as possible, as healthy as possible, but I could not completely heal you from the distance. So, I admit, I did seriously consider summoning you when you were younger. But the caveat was that once here, the bond had to be sealed before you could leave to ensure your safety since you would begin to show your powers once you were with me. So, once I would bring you here, you could not leave until our bond was …consummated,” Freddie finished delicately. John blushed yet again from habit, knowing perfectly well what Freddie meant.

“You said once that even you, a demon, would not impose some things on a child,” John remembered, his voice thoughtful. 

Freddie sighed. “I could have brought you here as a child, raised you, and would never have touched you until you were an adult,” he swore, and John believed him. “But it would have also meant separating you from your brothers when you were young, and I did not wish to do that to a child either. You were loved, you were safe enough, I could keep you healthy enough…” the demon shrugged a little. “I am sorry for every day of illness you suffered, but I refused to take you from your brothers until you were ready.”

John’s eyes were focused, thinking. “That night, coming back from the fair, I told Brian and Roger to live their lives, to not worry about me.”

“Yes, I heard,” Freddie murmured. “That’s when I knew it was time; that you were ready. And taking you away earlier would have also caused your brothers much pain. I did not wish that either.”

John looked away for a moment, his eyes filling with tears. He had no idea what to think or say. “My love,” Freddie drew him close, hugging him, one large hand gently entangled in his hair, trying to soothe him. “I did not mean to make you cry or be upset. I am sorry. Please, do not worry about any of this. You are safe, your family is safe, and they always will be.”

Without fully realizing it, John clung to Freddie, tears freely falling, and he didn’t even know why he was crying. It wasn’t from sadness; he didn’t know what it was from.

“My dear,” the demon was actually fretting, sounding worried. “Please, do not cry; do not be sad. I promise that all is well.”

John shook his head. “I’m not s-sad,” he finally managed.

“Then why are you crying, love?” Freddie asked, perplexed, his tone clearly worried.

“I—I don’t know,” John admitted. He was entirely confused now. He wasn’t sad, he was simply unnerved from the other demon’s presence and Freddie’s latest revelations. He had no idea what to think at the moment. It was all too much. He could have been taken as child, but Freddie had loved him enough to not allow it?

Did he love Freddie? Was that what he felt?

“Sleep, my love, do not cry,” Freddie said, settling on the simplest solution, and John didn’t object at the slight compelling in his voice. “I will take you back to your bedroom, and you will rest in safety and comfort. I will not bother you tomorrow until and unless you summon me.”

“No, I want to see you,” John objected. “I just need….some time, I think.” His eyes were closing at the mild compelling, but he was still awake and aware, just relaxed.

“Of course,” Freddie agreed. He wrapped John in a sheet and effortlessly picked him up, Freddie now suddenly dressed in a night robe, John realized as he dared a glance. Then he pressed his face against Freddie’s neck as he was carried down the hall, faintly embarrassed, but still wanting the physical contact. The door to John’s bedroom opened on silent command and Freddie gently laid John down in his bed, and when he pulled back the sheet from Freddie’s bed John found himself clad in his full pajamas that even Brian would approve of. Ah, magic.

Freddie made certain that John was fully covered with blankets before he sat down beside him on the bed and resumed gently cupping his face. “Are you well, my dear?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” John sighed, truthfully, his eyes now firmly closed as he neared sleep. He could feel and sense Callie and the kittens joining him in bed, adding their purrs and head butts to Freddie’s comfort. John smiled, comfortable and relaxed. He was protected by a demon…and by cats. And horses. 

“Go to sleep, my love,” Freddie said quietly. “There is nothing to fear. You and your family are safe.”

John fumbled and took hold of Freddie’s right hand. “Thank you,” he whispered.

There was a kiss to his forehead. “Sleep well, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end. I think one more chapter, and then an epilogue. Thank you so much for all the kind comments and kudos and for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end, and an epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for all the kinds comments and kudos for this story. It has been a joy to write.

There was a true blizzard the next morning, and John bundled up to visit Cesar for a short time. The stallion shook his head at his human, and John clearly got the message that all was well in the stable and John should go back to the mansion. He chuckled and gave Cesar an apple and sugar cube before braving the path back to the mansion. There was a very firm message from Cesar once John was back inside, telling his human to stay inside for the duration of the storm, and John had to laugh a little. 

Callie and the kittens joined John in the library and he settled in for the day, having to only occasionally protect books from kitten claws. Lunch appeared on a tray by the fireplace when John returned from a book search, and he sighed as he sat back down. Cleo, Tiri, and Figaro fought for places on John’s lap while Callie stretched out on the carpet, and John accepted that he was well and truly guarded. Protected by cats and horses, indeed.

The quiet was comforting as John made himself think about the night before. It had been frightening to sense the other demon, to know so many existed, but John knew that he and his family was safe with Freddie’s protection. There were still so many overwhelming things, though. Most of all, his feelings for Freddie. The knowledge that the demon loved him. 

John had no idea what to think.

He had made his peace long ago, accepting his new life. He was happy, in fact; that he freely admitted. But did he love Freddie? The demon who had taken him from his family? The demon who had made John give even his body to him?

The demon who had protected him since he was born, saved him from other demons, healed him, treated him with nothing but kindness. Who ensured that John could see his family again. Who was so gentle and loving.

He looked around the library, thinking of how Freddie himself had conceded once that the mansion was a gilded cage. But John had not thought of it as a cage at all for months now. It really was home. His home with Freddie.

And his place beside him, including at night.

John took a sip of tea, hoping the strong beverage would help settle some of his thoughts. He didn’t like how Freddie had made him make such a bargain in order to see his brothers again, and never would. But then Freddie was a demon, wasn’t he? John trusted Freddie’s word, but that didn’t mean he had to like everything the demon had done. He was grateful that he hadn’t been taken as a child, but had been more than a bit unnerved that Freddie had considered it.

And what they did at night…John acknowledged that it was making love, and no longer him submitting to something. He would never have expected it, sought it out, but well, John was practical. He had made a bargain and accepted it.

And was it really so bad? No, it wasn’t. It was making love. Freddie said that he truly did love him, and John believed him.

John was broken out of his thoughts by a sudden dizziness. He barely managed to put down his tea cup before it fell from his hand, and the kittens all jumped up, tails fluffed and alert as Callie came over, meowing loudly. John was shaking now, and lifted his hands to cover his ears as a flood of voices went through his mind. They were all so jumbled over each other that he couldn’t make out any clear words, just a bundle of sounds and strong emotions.

“John, darling, open your eyes.”

He hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them and saw Freddie kneeling in front of him, the demon’s hands gently taking his. “Look at me, my love, focus on me.” John took a grateful deep breath as the sounds and emotions faded and he was safely back in the library, Freddie keeping him grounded.

“W-what was that?” John managed. Freddie made John take a sip of tea before answering him and kept a hand on John’s knee, keeping him focused on the demon.

“A current vision, my dear, something happening now, not in the future. Your first independent ‘seeing’, and no doubt very startling. But all is well.” The demon smiled kindly. “You are about to become an uncle.”

“What?” John’s eyebrows rose as he realized what Freddie had said. “Roger’s child? The baby is coming now?”

“Indeed,” Freddie chuckled a little. “You felt the rush of the emotions and excitement from your family.”

“Oh, this is wonderful!” John exclaimed, and without a thought threw his arms around Freddie in a tight hug. “Is the mother doing well? What about the baby? Oh, Roger is going crazy, I imagine! How long? Will they be alright?” John knew he was babbling, and didn’t care a bit.

Freddie laughed as he returned the hug. “The mother and babe are perfectly well, I assure you. Even I cannot tell the babe when it is to be born, so it may be a while yet. But all is well and everyone is safe and will remain so.”

John looked out the windows, shaking his head. “Born during a blizzard. I would expect nothing less dramatic from Roger’s child,” he laughed. “If I remember the family story correctly, Roger was born during the midst of a terrible thunderstorm.”

The demon chuckled. “Like father, like son,” he agreed. John lit up at the words.

“A son?” He knew he had seen a boy in his dream, but had not been positive it was all accurate. At Freddie’s nod, he grinned. “Two Rogers in the same house will be quite the challenge. I hope Brian will survive.”

“Your sisters by marriage have it well in hand,” Freddie assured him.

Freddie joined John for a game of chess as they waited. They were at dinner several hours later when John felt another wave of dizziness, and Freddie quickly took his hand, steadying him. With Freddie’s guidance, John was able to hear Brian’s happy voice and catch a glimpse of Roger’s bedroom at home. “A healthy boy!” Brian announced to the new mother and his own wife, who was acting as a substitute midwife. Roger, who had been banished from the room after driving all three nearly insane, burst back in to greet his son.

John blinked and the vision faded, but he was too happy to care. He beamed at Freddie, feeling almost as proud as he suspected Roger felt at the moment. “A toast,” Freddie said, raising his glass. “To the first of your many nieces and nephews.”

“I like the sound of that,” John agreed happily.

Hours later, they were still comfortably talking and playing bits of music on the piano, John too excited about his new nephew to want to retire yet. Freddie suddenly smiled and stood, pulling John up with him from the piano bench. He turned John around, pulling his back against the demon’s chest, wrapping his arms around him, and John recognized now that Freddie was preparing him to see something. He closed his eyes, gripping Freddie’s hands, and waited.

“Open your eyes now, my dear,” Freddie whispered.

John found himself on the back patio of the family home, facing Roger and Brian who stood just inside the house, behind the doors where it was warm. His brothers were looking out at the woods, and John immediately focused on something small held protectively in Roger’s arms, safely bundled in white blankets. 

“He knows,” Brian said firmly, a hand on Roger’s shoulders.

“I know he does,” Roger said, just as confidentially, his eyes steady in his usual determination. He lifted up the tiny bundle he held. “John, this is my son. His name is Philip John, named after our Father and you.”

John closed his eyes, overcome with emotion, and knew they were back at the mansion. He turned around in Freddie’s arms, and kissed the demon. “Thank you,” he whispered quietly.

“You are very welcome,” Freddie said softly. “I promise I will make a way for you to visit soon.”

“I know.” And then John was kissing Freddie again, his hands threading through the dark hair, pulling the demon down a little so John didn’t have to stand on his toes. Freddie made a slightly surprised sound, which made John laugh against his lips.

“My dear?” Freddie raised one eyebrow, looking rather caught off guard, a very unusual look for the demon.

John just chuckled and then kissed him again and again. “I am still rather cross about some things,” John warned him between kisses. He took a deep breath, and looked at the dark eyes steadily. “But I do love you, Freddie.”

Freddie froze for a moment, his eyes wide, and then he picked John up and there was a rapid spinning sensation. The next thing John knew, they were tumbling down into Freddie’s bed, magically transported. He didn’t even blink at the event, too busy kissing Freddie. The demon pulled back a little and looked intently at John. “Say it again!” he demanded.

“I’m still cross with you,” John teased, trying to keep a straight face. The demon growled, and John just laughed at the sound, not at all frightened. Freddie rolled them over so John was on top, his long hair freed from its tie and falling like a soft curtain around them as he leaned down to kiss Freddie again.

“I love you,” John dutifully repeated. “I love you.” He ran his hands through Freddie’s dark hair and moved so their eyes were only inches apart, knowing they could see each other’s hearts and minds. “I truly do.” 

Everything…..everything…..was as it was meant to be. John was safe, just as his mother had wished. John’s family was safe, just as he had wished. And he was not simply content, but happy. Truly happy. As he had told Brian, things had worked out as they were meant to be.

The next morning Freddie held John as he woke up, and called him beautiful in the morning dawn, tactfully ignoring the red flush that spread across John’s face and neck.

**********************************************************************  
**********************************************************************  
***********************************************************************  
EPILOGUE

Six Years Later….

Philip was six years old when his father and uncle sat him down for what they said was a serious, adult, talk. He sat straight and proud, pleased to be included in any adult discussion.

“We are going to have a special visitor today while your mother and aunt are in town,” his father began. “Your uncle John.”

Philip blinked a little in surprise, looking at his Uncle Brian. “But Uncle John died before I was born,” he reasoned. He knew the story of his other uncle who had been sick and died young; he was named after him, after all. There was a small drawing of him in the parlor and he had grown up hearing stories about how gentle and kind he was.

“No, my dear, he just…went to live in another place,” Uncle Brian tried to explain. “You have met him before actually, when your cousins were born and then again when your sister was born. You were just too young to remember it.”

Philip considered this carefully. “Is he coming now because I have a new cousin?” he asked. His new cousin Tessa was just two months old. Philip had known his Aunt had fretted about being away from her newborn daughter, but had also been glad at the offer of an afternoon tea with his mother and some other ladies. His father and uncle had promised both women that between them and the nanny, nurse, housekeeper, and hired girl, they would all manage for a few hours.

“Yes, exactly.” Roger beamed, and Philip felt a burst of pride at his father’s approval. “Now, what you need to know - and promise, my boy - is that you will not tell anyone. Your Uncle John’s visit is to be kept a secret.”

“Secrets are wrong,” Philip automatically objected, and didn’t miss his father rolling his eyes a bit and muttered that his son was just like his uncle. Philip had always assumed that his father meant he was like Uncle Brian, but now he wondered.

“Yes, usually they are,” Uncle Brian said. “But this is different. I promise we will explain later. Just enjoy the visit, alright? He will be here any minute, I think.”

“Alright,” Philip happily agreed.

A few minutes later, Philip saw a brown horse canter into the courtyard, and to the boy’s surprise, knelt down so the rider could easily dismount. He waited patiently inside as his Father and uncle ran out to greet the man and exchanged hugs and talked for a bit. Then his Father took off the horse’s saddle bags and the horse was left on its own while the three men came into the house.

“Philip, this is your Uncle John,” his Father said. Philip tried to stand straight and tall.

“Hello, Sir,” he said. The man chuckled and knelt down so he was Philip’s height.

“Hello, Philip. It’s very good to see you again. I know you don’t remember meeting me; you were just a child then, and now you are so grown up!” Philip beamed at the praise, looking at his new uncle. His long auburn hair was tied back, and he had gentle hazel green eyes with a kind smile. Philip decided that he liked him. “I understand that you have a new cousin,” Uncle John continued. “Would you take me to meet her?”

“Of course!” Philip took his uncle’s hand and led him up the nursery. The nurse was gently dismissed and Uncle Brian picked up the infant girl from the cradle and laid her in Uncle John’s arms. 

“Tessa Jean, meet your Uncle John,” he said solemnly. 

Uncle John’s face turned a tiny shade a pink. “One day you will run out of variations of the name ‘John’”, he demurred.

“Oh, never,” Father said with his usual confidence. “We have looked up names, trust us.”

“But your wives—”

“Agreed before we married that all middle names would be in honor of our bother.” Uncle Brian said, very seriously. “It was the one thing we asked.”

“I still think you will run out of names,” Uncle John blushed.

“Wait….just how many kids we will have?” Father asked.

Uncle John laughed. “Build more bedrooms,” he advised. 

Philip politely remained quiet while the adults talked, but was listening carefully. His middle name was John. His brother’s name was Albert Jonas. His twin cousins were Victoria Joan and Robert Johan. Now Tessa Jean. They were all indeed named after Uncle John. 

Uncle John took a package out of one of the saddle bags and handed it to Uncle Brian. “From us, for Tessa,” he said simply, smiling. 

Uncle Brian shook his head as he accepted the gift. “You are spoiling them,” he sighed. “The holiday gifts last year were rather extravagant. And the twins’ birthday presents.” Philip’s twin cousins had turned five just a few months before Tessa was born.

“You have no idea what he wanted to send,” Uncle John said with a sigh. “Be glad I talked him down a bit.”

Philip put two and two together. “Are you my father and uncle’s relative who always sends gifts on our birthdays and at the holidays?” he asked the young man.

Uncle John smiled. “Yes, I am. And you have another uncle….Uncle Freddie.”

Philip’s eyes lit up. “Thank you, Sir!” he said happily. He always loved the gifts that came from the mysterious relative. “And please thank Uncle…” he paused, not quite getting the name.

“Freddie,” Uncle John said. 

“Please thank Uncle Freddie for me and my brother and cousins,” Philip asked. He took his duties as the eldest of the children very seriously and kept an eye on them all. They were just babies; he was six. He wondered why Father muttered something under his breath about Uncle Freddie but there were a lot of words he didn’t understand.

Uncle John promised he would indeed thank this other unknown uncle, and spent the next hour playing with Philip and his brother and twin cousins. Philip’s brother was just two years old and he was fascinated with all the things that came out of the saddlebags, opening and closing the flaps, giggling every time. There were books for everyone, and most surprisingly, a large black and white cat that jumped out, making Albert and the twins shriek in delight. It woke up Tessa who seemed ready for a crying fit, but Uncle John took her and she immediately calmed down.

“Is the kitty staying?” Victoria demanded.

“No, sweetie, he goes back with me,” Uncle John said. “He just likes to stowaway whenever I visit.”

“I like the kitty,” Robert said, dangling a toy for the cat to chase.

Uncle John smiled. “So do I. Even when he is naughty.”

It was soon time for everyone’s nap, even Philip, who bristled at the idea of a nap like a baby, but knew better than to fuss. At least he had a new book to practice his reading. He politely said good to his new Uncle and grinned as the cat jumped back into the saddlebag. 

“It was very nice to see you again, Philip,” Uncle John said, giving him a hug. “Take care of your brother and cousins, for me please.”

“I will Sir,” Philip agreed happily. He settled down in his bed with his new book and was asleep even before the twins.

*****

Roger sighed as he sat on the front porch with his brothers. “He’s still a little too young, I think.”

“I agree. He won’t remember my visit, just like neither will anyone else here. But he is growing so fast,” John smiled. “It will be nice when he’s old enough to remember me.”

“He’s smart; obviously from his mother,” Brian teased, and Roger huffed in response. 

The three brothers visited until John got the nudge in his mind that it was time. He hugged his brothers fiercely and as always it was difficult to leave, but they knew they would see each again soon.

John had, over the years, slowly admitted some of his powers to his brothers; occasional dreams of the future, ‘seeing’, as Freddie called it, understanding some conversation with animals. They were amazed, but Roger was the one who had reflected that John always had some sort of sixth sense at times. Neither Roger’s stubborn mind nor Brian’s scientific mind fully understood or accepted everything, and both were fine with that limit. They had come to accept that John told them what he was comfortable with, and were reluctantly willing to trust their little brother’s judgement on the matter.

Freddie had kept his word and over the years was able to arrange John to see his brothers every month. When John was coming to the house to meet a newborn niece or nephew, Brian and Roger would get a mental message far enough in advance so that they could arrange for their wives to be absent, and Freddie would simply alter the memories of any of the small staff who may have seen John. Today, all anyone would remember was that Brian had made a quick trip into town to check the mail, and brought back a gift from their mysterious relative for the new baby along with some books.

Most of the time the brothers met quietly in an area of the forest that Freddie seemed to have set aside for them. Roger had argued many times that he wanted to speak his mind to the demon, and dared Freddie to show himself, but John refused to let them meet; only John would come through the mist to see his brothers. Brian sided with John, not thinking it would be good for anyone for Roger to confront the demon. John kept worrying that Freddie would accept Roger’s challenges one day. He knew Freddie would never hurt Roger; rather, he suspected Roger would beat up Freddie if it were at all possible.

There was also the possibility that after Roger got done trying to beat up Freddie, he and the demon might end up getting along just a little too well, both being absurd and mischievous. John didn’t think he or Brian would survive if their blond brother ever teamed up for pranks or adventures with the demon. John shuddered at the thought of Roger’s ideas combined with Freddie’s powers. Maybe one day they would meet, but not until John was convinced that Roger had mellowed.

“Aren’t you lonely?” Roger had asked him once worriedly, a few months after the birth of his son. His brothers were still angry at the limits of when John could visit them.

“No,” John assured him. “You know I was never the social one, Rog. I am happy, honestly. Please know that. Seeing you and the children is more than enough and there is nothing to worry about.”

“I accept that he does treat you well,” Brian conceded. “But still, we worry. Nothing will ever stop that. And you deserve love.”

“I am loved.”

It was closest John could make himself come to admitting the extent of his relationship, but he knew immediately that both his brothers had put two and two together. Brian blushed a little and then frowned, while Roger went straight to angry.

“What?” It was Roger’s big brother mode. “Does that bastard—”

“Roger, I am happy,” John tried to persuade both his brothers. “Truly. I am not lonely, I am loved, and I….” he blushed, looking down at the ground. “I love him as well.”

It took a great deal of convincing, but finally his brothers accepted that John was happy. John knew though, that one reason Roger kept insisting on meeting Freddie was because he wanted to let the demon know in no uncertain terms that he was to take care of his little brother. John knew Freddie would smirk, and he might die of embarrassment. 

Now, John hugged his brothers tightly as Cesar knelt for his master. “I will see you soon,” John promised, making sure Figaro was safe in the saddlebag. He had no idea why or how the cat always snuck away with him and had long ago stopped trying to figure it out. Even Freddie simply shrugged, saying he did not herd cats. As he leaned down for final hugs, John had a now familiar sensation when he hugged Roger. He winked at his blond brother.

“Build more bedrooms, and you might also want to expand the nursery before winter,” he advised with a grin. “Or move Philip into my old room.”

“What?” Roger’s jaw about dropped to the ground while Brian raised his eyebrows.

“I’m not certain yet, but I think it will be a girl,” John called over his shoulder as Cesar cantered away. He could hear Roger laughing with pride and glee as Cesar entered the woods. Roger had realized that John meant he was soon going to be a father again. 

The mist took them quickly back to the mansion and John settled Cesar in in the stable and corral with Beelzebub. The two stallions both nudged John until he gave in and found the sugar cubes he kept in a tin with the horses’ tack and gave them treats. 

Figaro started stalking a bird as John headed back inside and he just hoped that he wouldn’t find another ‘present’ later somewhere in the mansion. Every feline around tended to gift John with rodents or birds, and he was at times rather embarrassed at the cats’ generosity. Freddie had been quite put out one day when Tiri and Cleo had each carried a slain pheasant right smack into the dining room during the evening meal and proudly deposited them at John’s feet.

“I can provide for your human, thank you very much,” Freddie had told the cats, his tone snippy. The girls just gave the demon skeptical looks. John looked up recipes for pheasant in the library that night and Freddie openly sulked.

John chuckled at the memory as he went up to his bedroom to freshen up and change. He still had his own room, mostly out of Freddie’s understanding that John needed a space to call his own, even if he seldom slept there anymore. John considered it more of his study now, and a place for his clothes.

And there were times when Freddie would quietly guide John to the human’s bedroom at night, shutting him in after a reassuring kiss, and John never questioned it. He understood it meant that something was occurring, or about to occur, that John truly didn’t want to know about. He knew he was safe, and even accepted Freddie’s word that not all demons were to feared, but he still didn’t want to know certain things. Freddie thankfully understood John’s limits, and never pushed him, and in turn, John did not object or question when he was sealed in his room. When John woke up there in the mornings, he knew that he had been taken back during the night for a good reason, and never brought that up either.

But most nights – and mornings – were with Freddie.

John changed clothes, and followed the sound of the piano to the music room. Freddie smiled and quickly finished playing the piece and then drew John into his arms for a kiss.

“How was your visit?” he asked. John smiled, because he knew that Freddie was watching every second when he was visiting his brothers. It was another silent agreement they had reached; John knew Freddie was watching him for his safety and comfort, and John didn’t complain. 

“My niece is even more beautiful in person,” he said proudly. “But most importantly, I can tell that she will be as kind and intelligent as both her parents. I cannot possibly think of anyone who will be good enough for her.”

“You say that about all your nieces and nephews,” Freddie teased. “Are they destined to be spinsters and bachelors?” 

“I may ask for your assistance in vetting spouses,” John conceded with a smile. ‘But hopefully not for about 20 years or so!”

“Philip seems rather precocious, like his father,” Freddie mused. “I may need to start vetting the debutantes far earlier than you think.” 

John groaned. “Oh, no, please,” he said, sitting beside Freddie on the piano bench. “Twenty years minimum, I beg you.”

Music from the air started again and Freddie smiled. “Even I cannot control love. That is far too powerful for any spell or magic.” He guided John to lay his head on his shoulder. “But I can tell when it is true, and we will not allow any marriages without it.” 

“Fair enough,” John agreed. He had no doubts about Brian’s and Roger’s abilities as fathers, but it was good to know Freddie - and John - was watching over them all. Freddie had admitted that he was rather looking forward to being a matchmaker.

And that would be for many generations.

“You will need to tell them at some point,” Freddie said, having obviously picked up on John’s thoughts.

“I keep hoping that I will find a way to bring it up gradually, naturally, and not spring it on them.” It had been a shock to John, and that was after years of being with Freddie. He didn’t know how his brothers would take the news.

Freddie ran a hand through John’s hair, playing with the strands thoughtfully. “You will be able to avoid it for a while longer, my love, perhaps a few decades. But one day they will realize that you have stopped aging.”

It had been another result of their bond, that once he was fully matured, John would stop aging. He was immortal now, like Freddie. 

He would always be there for his family. But he would also see his brothers age and pass. And then their children, and all generations. John still didn’t know what to quite make of it all. 

“I hope I age for a bit longer,” John said self-consciously. “I still look like a youth barely out of my teens.”

Freddie chuckled. “Well, you are,” he teased. John lightly smacked him, though it was true; John was still just 25. “I think somewhere around the age of 30-35, my dear. Even I cannot control it; your own magic will decide when your body has reached full maturity. So, you should have at least a decade or so to find a way to tell your brothers.”

“They might start to wonder about Cesar,” John mussed. Even his horse had stopped aging, just like Beelzebub had centuries ago. 

“True,” Freddie acknowledged. He hugged John tightly. “We will deal with it together,” he promised.

“I know,” John smiled. He laid his head against Freddie’s shoulder as the demon resumed playing the piano, contentedly listening to a new work of composition.

The night, John smiled down at Freddie as they sealed their bond again, and then let himself be drawn down to lie on top of *his* demon. He was where he was supposed to be, with exactly who he was meant to be with, and he would change nothing for the world.

Even if he still always blushed when Freddie called him a beautiful muse in the morning dawn. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I keep going over it again and again and finally just snapped and decided to post :-)


End file.
